


Regarder leurs dessins animés ! (Saison 1)

by MissZellah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, SheZow
Genre: Characters Watching Miraculous Ladybug, Characters Watching RC9GN, Characters Watching Shezow, F/F, F/M, M/M, Méchants, Revelations, heros
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZellah/pseuds/MissZellah
Summary: Rosalina Svess et Eva Mevil (Mes OC) téléportent les personnages de Miraculous, RC9GN et Shezow au cinéma afin qu'ils regardent leurs dessins animés et réagissent à plein de secrets gardés depuis très longtemps ! Surtout si Marinette, Adrien, Randy et Guy seront facilement démasqués à cause de leurs passages à l'écran !
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Debbie Kang/Howard Weinerman, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Kelly Hamdon/Maz Kepler, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, NomiRandy/Shezap, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Randy Cunningham/Guy Eli Hamdon | Shezow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Le Commencement !

**Author's Note:**

> Rosalina Svess est blonde avec les cheveux long jusqu'aux creux du dos bouclés, une frange avec une couleur rose sur les pointes.  
> Elle a des taches de rousseurs et à les yeux bleus comme le ciel. Un collier avec un pendentif en losange rouge, un haut en bretelle rose à froufrou blanc et un jean bleu avec des ballerines blanc et un bracelet en fleur.
> 
> Eva Mevil est une jeune fille au yeux marron et au cheveux noir avec une couleur, elle a les cheveux court jusqu'aux épaules lise, elle a la peau bronzé et un piercing en dessous de la bouche.  
> Elle porte un haut court noir avec une tête de mort dessus et une veste noir également avec un jean orange et des baskets noir et orange. Un bracelet à fleur et une chêne de pied.

** (Dans Paris, collège Françoise Dupond) **

"Je suis fatiguée, j'ai à peine fermé l'œil cette nuit!" Dit Marinette étendue sur son bureau à l'école à coté d'Alya.

"Laisse-moi deviner, toute la nuit, tu as élaboré un plan pour te rapprocher plus d'Adrien!" Lui chuchote-t-elle.

En vérité, la jeune fille avait passé la moitié de la nuit à combattre un Akuma du Papillon avec Chat Noir, le méchant avait surement eu la bonne idée envoyée un papillon maléfique dans la nuit heureusement, tout s'est bien passé!

"Quoi?! Non, j'étais en train de ... regarder la télévision!" Ment Marinette.

"Marinette, il faut savoir aller au lit quand il est tard surtout quand il y a cour le lendemain!" Rigole la jeune blogueuse.

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas!"

"Salut les filles!" Nino entra dans la salle de classe avec son sac puis s'assoit devant les filles et embrasse Alya sur la joue.

"Salut Nino, où est Adrien?" Demande Alya.

"Il n'est pas encore arrivé mais bizarrement, au téléphone, il était très fatigué ... son père à du lui faire enseigner son piano très tard hier soir ..."

"Pauvre Adrien ..." Dit Marinette.

Soudainement, le garçon aux cheveux blonds apparait marchant lentement à sa place avec des poches sous les yeux puis rencontré son bureau tête sur son. 

"Wow mon pote, ton père t'a fait quoi encore." Demande Nino. 

"Hein?! Oh ... cours de Piano!" 

"Ton père est vraiment un monstre pour te faire ça ..."

Adrien allait répondre quand soudain, les portes de la salle de classe se ferment brusquement faisant sursauter tout le monde. La plupart crient de peur d'autres saute sur les autres comme Kim avec Max. 

"Du calme tout le monde, c'est surement un courant d'air qui a provoqué ça!" Rassure Marinette en levant de sa place pour plus de calme dans sa classe. 

"Mais il n'y a pas de vent ni rien Mari ..." Dit Rose. 

"Et bien je-"

Les lumières de la salle se coupent et le ciel devient sombre dehors, Adrien et Marinette se préparent à partir de la classe pour se transformer mais un flash blanc aveugle la classe, les faisant disparaître de la pièce.

* * *

**(Dans Norrisville, au lycée)**

Dans la cantine du lycée, Randy était évanouie sur la table, la tête dans son livre nommé "Nomicon" avec Howard mangeant sa nourriture, regardant son meilleure ami encore dans son livre. Finalement, le garçon relève sa tête puis le secoue.

"Alors?" Demande Howard. 

"Je comprends rien, le Nomicon m'a dit: Parfois le danger peut roder devant un écran >>"

"Il est surement cassé!" Dit Howard.

Randy roule des yeux puis prend son gobelet rempli de sirop de fraise pour le boire.

"Le Nomicon ne peut pas se casser ... et je ne vois pas les liens entre le travail du ninja et du danger à l'écran!" 

"Stupide livre ..."

Avant que livre n'est eut le temps de grogner, le garçon aux cheveux violettes gamme celui-ci dans son sac, un garçon avec un chapeau arrive vers eux avec des cartes dans ses mains.

"Oh Nan, pas lui ..." Grogne Howard en regardant Julian avec haine. 

"Randall, Howard, vous voulez que je lise votre avenir avec mes cartes noires." Ricane le garçon gothique.

"Non merci, sur v-"

"oui vas-y, si ça peut te faire plaisir ..." Coupe Randy.

"Cunningham ..."

Julian s'assoit sur le banc à côté du garçon et mélange ses cartes, il fait choisir trois cartons à Randy puis les met à plat sur la table avec le dessin retourné.

"Voici ton avenir Randall, quelque chose va va va bouleverser ta vie et ceux de ton entourage, puis un étranger rose et bleu viendra te prendre ton cœur et enfin, la magie noire fera surface et t'engloutira!"

Howard et Randy se regardent entre eux puis explosent de rire faisant sursauter Julian, les deux garçons ne croyant pas à cet avenir, se lèvent de leurs sièges puis Randy tape sur l'épaule du gothique. 

"Laisse tomber Julian, c'est juste des cartes ... J'y crois pas à tout ça ..." 

"Oh, tu verras!"

Les portes de la cafétéria se ferment également brusquement, Howard crie et se rencontrent derrière Randy avec peur, le ciel devient noir puis le Nomicon s'illumine dans le sac de celui-ci. 

"Cunningham, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!" 

"Surement le Sorcier ou un monstre de McFist..c'est l'heure du Nin-" 

Un flash blanc aveugle tout le monde, faisant disparaître la plupart des élèves de Norrisville hors de la pièce comportant également Randy et Howard. 

* * *

**(Dans Megadale, en pleine ville)**

Roulant sur les trottoirs avec sa planche à roulettes avec Maz derrière lui, Guy profita de cette journée ensoleillée sans danger ni méchant à combattre, il évita les personnes pour ne pas leurs rentrer dedans. 

"Toujours pas d'alerte?" Demande Maz.

"Nan, c'est même étrange qu'il n'y a aucun méchant en ville, tu crois qu'ils ont marre de se faire botter les fesses par moi."

"Surement!"

Finalement arrivés au parc, les deux garçons descendants de leurs planches à roulettes se posant contre un banc en discutant de tous et de n'importe quoi. Le ciel devient subitement noir, Guy mit sa capuche, craignant qu'il allât pleuvoir. 

"La météo n'avait pas prévu de la pluie aujourd'hui ..." Dit Maz en regardant le ciel. 

"Je reconnais que c'est étrange mais nous allons mettre à l'abri avant que ça tombe!"

Les deux garçon cours vers l'abri de bus, hors du parc et accompagnateur que la pluie s'arrête soudainement Guy se fige puis regarde autour de l'autre mais ne voit aucun danger à l'horizon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demande Maz.

"Mon sixième sens s'est déclenché mais je ne vois pas de danger ... Et je n'ai pas d'alerte sur ma bague ..."

Le téléphone du jeune homme sonne, il décroche puis le met à son oreille. 

"Oui?"

"Tu as vu le ciel." Demande Kelly au téléphone.

"Oui, étrange c'est arrivé comme ça sans prévenir, tu crois que c'est encore Franken Tonnerre qui fait ça?" 

"Je n'en sais rien mais je vais demander à Sheila de-"

La communication au téléphone fut brusquement coupée, Guy s'inquiète et essaie de téléphoner encore à sa sœur mais tombe sur le répondeur sans arrêt. 

"Mince, Maz rentrons chez moi, ma sœur ne répond plus au téléphone!" 

"Gars ..."

Le garçon se retourne vers son meilleur ami et voit un brouillard blanc venir vers eux, malheureusement pour eux, ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper et ils sont bientôt engloutis dedans, disparaissant de la ville.

* * *

**Rosalina Svess**

* * *

** (Au cinéma dans un lieu inconnu) **

Rosalina et Éva étaient assises sur la scène en train de regarder les sièges vides devant elles, la jeune blonde entend la montre biper et regarde l'écran, elle sourit d'un coup.

"C'est bon, ils sont tous capturés, tu peux y aller!" Dit Rosalina.

Eva hoche la tête puis appuyée sur la sienne faisant apparaître les personnages des 3 univers choisis dans la salle, des gémissements de douleur se fit entender partout alors que d'autres se relèvent sans problème. 

"Bonjour !" Dit Rosalina en souriant. Les têtes ont été tournées vers elle et aperçoivent les deux jeunes filles au loin.

"Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?" Demande une fille. 

"Je suis Rosalina Svess et voici Éva Mevil, ma meilleure amie, vous êtes ici pour regarder vos propres aventures à l'écran!"

La salle fut silencieuse pendentif quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un cri vêtu l'attention de tout le monde derrière eux, la plupart se figent en voyant leurs méchants se tenir dans la même pièce qu'eux. 

"NOM D'UN PIXEL, QUE FOU LE SORCIER ICI?!" Crie Randy. 

"ET LE PAPILLON?!" Crie la classe de Marinette. 

"Oh non ... ça va être une longue journée ..." Chuchote Guy à Maz en regardant ses ennemis.

"Bon bref, vous êtes des personnages de 3 univers différents racontant des aventures de super-héros de dessin animé. Non seulement, les héros sont ici mais aussi les méchants!" Dit Éva. 

"Ils peuvent nous attaquer!" Crie Nino. 

"Mais non, on garde un œil sur eux!" Dit Éva.

"Vous êtes de 3 univers différents, vous êtes beaucoup, vous allez réagir à vos dessins animés et à d'autres pour que vous voyez comment ça ce passe!" Rajoute Rosalina.

Tout le monde reste silencieux, n'en revenant pas. 

"C'est quoi les univers." Demande Alya.

"Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat noir"

Marinette et Adrien se figent et regardent autour de ceux qui stressent comme jamais devant leurs camarades de classe et le Papillon accompagné de Mayura, Marinette vit ses parents et agrippe le bras d'Alya. Celle-ci fut surprise mais ne dis rien rien croyant que c'était Adrien qui la fais réagir comme ça. 

"Ensuite RC9GN ou le ninja si j'abrège"

C'était au tour de Randy de paniquer mais ne le montre pas, surtout devant Mc Fist, Viceroy et le Sorcier. 

"Et enfin Shezow"

Guy, Kelly et Maz se voient également, le garçon commence à avoir peur car ses parents et ses ennemis étaient ici.

"On va voir l'identité des héros" Demande Haidi. 

"Oui!" Dit Éva.

Quelques personnes hurlent de joie car elles vont enfin savoir qui se cache derrière le masque de leurs héros ainsi que la plupart des méchants, rêvant de détruire leurs ennemis s'en soucie.

"Bref, mettez-vous à vos places!" Dit Rosalina.

Les personnages se mettent à leur place, attendant que la séance commence.

** Les places: **

**/ Escalier / Nino / Alya / Marinette / Adrien / Rosalina / Eva / Escalier /**

**/ Escalier / Rose / Juleka / Mylène / Yvan / Alix / Kim / Max / Escalier /**

**/ Escalier / Sabrina / Chloé / Lila / Nathaniel / Marc / Luka / Kagami / Escalier /**

**/ Escalier / Randy / Howard / Debbie / Thérésa / Haidi / Julian / Escalier /**

**/ Escalier / Classe de Randy / Escalier /**

**/ Escalier / Guy / Maz / Kelly / Wanda / autre copine de Kelly / Escalier /**

**/ Escalier / Classe de Guy / Escalier /**

**/ Escalier / Parent de Marinette / Maman de Randy / Parent de Howard / Parent de Guy et Kelly / Escalier /**

**Place des méchants:**

**/ Escalier / Papillon / Mayura / McFist / Viceroy / Sorcier / Sorcière / NomiRandy / Escalier /**

**/ Les méchants de Shezow /** ****

Randy, Marinette, Adrien et Guy étaient foutus ...


	2. MLB (Les Origines 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La broche du Paon est réparé donc Nathalie ne sera pas en danger ;)  
> Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes ! ;-;  
> Et aussi, mon ordinateur, ma fait n'importe quoi, alors il y a surement des choses pas française de tout :DDD

_{Je suis à coté de Adrien!} Pense Marinette en rougissant._

_Eva prend la télécommande et sélectionne alors, le dessin animé à regarder._

"On regarde: MIRACULOUS LES AVENTURES DE LADYBUG ET CHAT NOIR!"

"On va voir leurs identités?!" Demande Alya avec son téléphone dans les mains.

"Oui!" Répond la jeune fille blonde.

"Enfin!" 

_La jeune fille saute de joie accompagnée du reste de sa classe sauf Marinette et Adrien._

"Alya, Haidi, Wanda, pas de téléphone pour éviter les soucis, s'il vous plait sinon je les jettes par la fenêtre!" Menace Eva.

"Quoi? Pourquoi?" Demande Haidi.

"Car personne d'autre que vous tous ne doit le savoir!" 

"Bien .." 

_Les 3 filles rangent leurs téléphones dans leurs poches._

"C'est qui Ladybug et Chat Noir?" Demande un élève.

"Deux héros de Paris qui sauvent notre ville de ce monstre là-bas!" Dit Nino.

_Il pointe le Papillon assit derrière avec les autres méchants qui eux, le regarde avec satisfaction et surprise._

"Mais ... Le Papillon va savoir les identités de Ladybug et Chat noir!" Dit Adrien, voulant protéger son identité.

"Comme tout le monde ici ..." Dit Eva. 

"Aller, perdons pas plus de temps!" Dit Rosalina en mettant l'épisode.

_Adrien et Marinette soupirent en s'enfonçant dans leurs sièges contraint de regarder leurs propres actions!_

**[La scène commence avec une boîte posée sur une table blanche dans un fond noir]**

** La voix ** **: Il y a des siècles de cela, ont créés des bijoux magiques donnent des pouvoirs fabuleux _[La boite s'ouvre]_ Les Miraculous! ** **_[Des images défiles]_ Toute au long de l'histoire, des héros ont utilisés ces bijoux pour le bien de l'humanité. Il existe deux miraculous, plus puissante que les autres! _[Zoom sur les boucles d'oreille coccinelle]_ Les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle qui donne le pouvoir de création _[Zoom sur une bague]_ Et la bague du chat noir, qui donne le pouvoir de destruction! _[Un livre s'ouvre]_ La légende dit que celui qui contrôlait ces deux bijoux en même temps _['l'homme devient violet avec un genre de tourbillon violet derrière lui]_ Obtiendra le pouvoir absolu! **

_Toutes la salle ont été surprit de savoir cette légende, Marinette toucha avec boucle d'oreille et Adrien avec bague sans s'en rendre compte._

** Le Papillon:  ** **_[Caresse la broche ou il y a une photo d'une femme dans sa main]_** **Je veux se pouvoir absolue Nooroo, je veux ces deux Miraculous!**

"TEMPS MORT!" Crie Adrien. 

_Eva arrête l'épisode._

"POURQUOI LE PAPILLON A LA PHOTO DE MA MÈRE?!" Dit Adrien. 

_Le Papillon se fige mais détourne le regard vers Mayura qui a rencontré son éventail devant son visage._

"Calme toi Adrien, il doit y avoir une bonne explication .." Dit Kagami.

_Adrien se calme et soupire en regardant à l'écran._

"C'est quoi cette bête à l'écran?" Demande Kelly. 

"Vous verrez!" Dit Eva.

 ** Nooroo ** **: Mais maître, nul ne sait ou ils se trouvent ...**

**Papillon** **: Je t'ai bien retrouvé toi! Nooroo ... Ce miraculeux auquel tu es lié, rappelle-moi se qu'il permet de faire?**

 ** Nooroo ** **: La broche du Papillon permet d'offrir des supers pouvoirs à une personne et d'en faire vos champions!**

"Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais présentement qu'il l'a mal utilisé?" Demande Randy.

"Parce que t'a raison ..." Dit Marinette.

**Papillon** **: _[Caresse la broche]_ Et quand il faut attirer des supers héros, quoi de plus efficace que de créer des supers vilains! **

** Nooroo ** **: Mais ... Maître, les miraculous ne sont pas censés être utilisés pour faire le mal!**

 ** Papillon ** **: _[Claque des pieds au sol et les papillons s'envole dans la pièce]_ J'ai besoin de ce pouvoir absolu! Ton Miraculous est en ma possession! _[Pointe du doigt]_ Je suis donc ton maître et tu me dois obéissance! **

** Nooroo ** **: _[Prend peur et baisse la tête]_ Bien ... Maître..à vos ordres! **

"Le pauvre ..." Dit Rose triste.

"Personne n'a le droit d'être traité de cette façon ... Quel homme horrible" Dit Sabine à Tom.

"Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ma chère" Dit Droosha.

_**[La silhouette met la broche au niveau de son cou]** _

** Papillon: ** **Nooroo, que les ailes de la nuit se déploie!** ** _[Les papillons se mets sur lui et Nooroo se dirigent vers la broche du Papillon, il dégage les papillons de lui]_** **Nooroo, transforme moi!** **HAHAHAHAHA!** **** ****

_Tout le monde regarde le Papillon avec étonnement, celui-ci tousse légèrement pour leurs montrer son inconfort._

_**[La scène change sur une créature verte qui se repose dans une boite d'allumette]** _

** Wayzz ** **: _[Se dirige vers l'homme avec un client par terre qui est relaxé]_ Mon Maître! Mon maître! **

"Encore un autre?!" 

_**[Le client regarde l'homme confus pendant que la créature se cache derrière lui]** _

** Maître Fû ** **: Mon Maître, mon maître chant rituelle, ça fait partie de la séance! Mon maître, mon maître! _[Fait sortir l'homme]_ Merci d'être venu, on se revoit la semaine prochaine! _[Ferme la porte]_**

_La salle rigole_

** Wayzz ** **: _[Sort]_ Mon maître, le Miraculous du Papillon, j'ai senti son aura! **

** Maître Fû ** **: Je le pensais perdu à tout jamais ...**

 ** Wayzz: ** **Maître, son aura, elle est négative ... J'ai peur qu'il soit tombé entre de mauvaise main.**

"Malheureusement ..."

Maître Fu **: Alors nous devons absolument retrouver Nooroo, si son Miraculous était mal utilisé qui sait quel malheurs s’abattrai sur le monde!** _[Lève le bras en montrant un bracelet vert sur le poignet de l'homme]_ **Il est temps d'intervenir!** _[Fait des mouvements d'Arts Martiaux]_ **Wayzz-** _[Se coince le dos et s'effondre de douleur par terre]_ **Aie ..** _[Tousse]_

_Tout le monde grimacent de douleur._

** Wayzz ** **: S'il vous plait Maître, soyez raisonnable vous avez-**

 ** Maître Fu ** **: Encore jeune, je n'ai que 186 ans!**

"QUOI?!" Crie tous le monde. 

"Comment c'est possible?!" 

"Hé, j'ai plus de 800 ans alors 186 ans c'est rien à coté!" Dit le Sorcier. 

_Randy et Howard se tape le front avec leurs mains._

"Nan, c'est pas possible de vivre 800 ans?! Comment vous-"

"Vous voyez plus tard entre vous!" Crie Eva dans son siège.

 ** Maître Fu ** **: T'a raison Wayzz .. _[Se relève]_ Je n'y arriverai plus tout seul, nous avons besoin de nouveaux héros .. _[Touche deux yeux de deux dragons et compose un code et la boîte s'ouvre pour montrer un coffre fermé avec un symbole rouge sur le dessus]_**

_**[La scène change sur la vue d'une boulangerie]** _

"{Oh non!}" Pense Marinette en stressant.

_**[Le bruit d'une sonnerie se fit entendre dans la salle]** _

** Sabine (Mère de Marinette) ** **: Marinette! ça fait un quart d'heure que ça sonne _[Une main en dessous de la couette éteint le téléphone]_ Tu vas être en retard pour la rentré! **

** Marinette ** **: _[Soulève la couettes]_ C'est bon Maman, j'arrive ... _[Descend les escaliers]_**

"Hey c'est toi Marinette!" Dit Nino. 

"Je sais ..." Dit Marinette embarrassé. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le dessin animé?" Demande Alya.

"Je sais pas!" 

** Marinette ** **: _[Embrasse sa mère et s'assoit à table]_ Tu vas voir que Chloé va encore être dans ma classe ... _[Mets du lait dans son bol]_ **

"Hey, je suis pas non plus énervante à ce point ?!" Dit Chloé.

"Euh..."

 ** Sabine ** **: 4 années de suite, tu crois que c'est possible ça?**

 ** Marinette: ** **_[Prend du chocolat en poudre et en mets dans le bol]_ Toute est possible la poisse que j'ai ! **

** Sabine ** **: Ne dis pas ça, c'est une nouvelles années qui commence je suis sur que tout va bien se passer !**

"Nan pas vraiment !" Dit sarcastiquement Kim.

_**[Marinette hoche la tête et pose le chocolat sur la table et une orange roule sur un couteau qui catapulte le bouchon de la bouteille sur le chocolat qui se renverse et l'orange qui renverse le lait par terre ainsi que le yaourt]** _

_La salle se marre pendant que Marinette rougit et s'abaisse dans son siège embarrassé de voir cette scène._

"Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, ça arrive à tous le monde !" Rassure Sabine.

"C'est quand même embarrassant..." Dit Marinette.

"Typique Marinette !"

"En rajoute pas Alya ..."

_**[Sabine nettoie le lait et caresse la joue de sa fille pour la rassurer]** _

** Tom ** **: Ta-la-Ta-la-la-la-la-laaaa-la-lam! _[Lui montre une boite de macaron]_**

 ** Marinette ** **: Papa, ils sont super beaux!**

 ** Tom ** **: Content qu'ils te plaisent!**

 ** Marinette: ** **Merci Papa _[Prend la boite]_ Ma classe, va adorer, t'es le meilleure! **

"Comment ça ce fait qu'on n'a jamais eu de gâteau?" Demande Nino.

"Tu verras ..." Dit Marinette.

 ** Tom ** **: Nous sommes les meilleures, grâce au nouveau logo que tu as dessiné! _[Montre un dessin avec les lettres TS avec autours des genres de dessin de couronne de blé]_**

 ** Marinette ** **: _[Ricane et fait un câlin à son père en même temps de laisser la boîte tomber]_ **

** Tom:  ** **_[Les rattrapes avec son pied et les redonnes à Marinette]_**

"Tu changera jamais!" Rigole Alya.

 ** Marinette ** **: Oups! Merci! _[Embrasse ses parents et cours à l'école]_ à ce soir! ** **_[Elle sort de la boulangerie et s'arrête sur un passage piéton manquant de tomber pendant qu'une voiture passe]_ Euh?! Ouff ... _[Elle voit ensuite un homme traverser avec des personnes sur leurs portables qui ne font pas attention à se qu'il ce passe]_**

"C'est le mec de toute à l'heure!"

 ** Marinette ** **: _[Voit une voiture qui arrive et prend l'homme pour le faire traverser plus vite et tombe]_ Aaah! **

** Maître Fu: ** **Merci Mademoiselle, oh non, quelle catastrophe!**

**Marinette** **: _[Voit un garçon qui écrase un macaron et ramasse les autres pâtisserie]_ C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, catastrophe c'est mon deuxième prénom et puis, il me reste quelques uns! **

** Maître Fu:  ** **_[Prend un macaron et le mange]_** **Mmh, c'est délicieux!**

 ** Marinette ** **: _[Entend la sonnerie de son collège]_ Oh non, ça sonne déjà! Bonne journée Monsieur! _[Cours au collège]_**

 ** Maitre Fu ** **: _[Regarde la boite dans ses mains]_ Merci beaucoup jeune fille ! _[Marche dans la boulangerie]_**

 ** Marinette ** **: _[Arrive au collège et cours en classe en trombe]_** ****

** Mademoiselle Bustier ** **: Nino, et si vous veniez plutôt vous asseoir devant, cette année ?**

 ** Nino: ** **Hum ?! _[Se lève et va s'asseoir devant]_**

 ** Chloé ** **: _[Tape sa main sur la table de Marinette]_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! ** ****

** Marinette ** **: Et voila, c'est reparti...**

 ** Chloé ** **: C'est ma place !**

"Plus maintenant !" Dit Alya en souriant.

 ** Marinette: ** **Mais Chloé, j'ai toujours était assise ici...**

 ** Sabrina ** **: Bah c'est fini, nouvelle rentrée, nouvelle place! _[Assise à coté de Marinette]_**

 ** Chloé ** **: Alors tu te lève et tu vas te mettre à coté de la nouvelle qui est assise là! _[Montre Alya du doigt]_**

 ** Marinette: ** **Mais-**

 ** Chloé ** **: Ecoute moi bien, aujourd'hui Adrien arrive et comme là ça sera sa place _[Pose sa main sur la table]_ Alors ici ça devient ma place comprise!? **

** Marinette ** **: Hein?! Mais qui c'est Adrien?!**

_**[Les deux pestes ricane]** _

**Chloé: _[Ricane]_ Je rêve, elle ne sait pas qui est Adrien, c'est pas vrai mais tu vis sur quelle planète!?**

"Sur Terre"

 ** Sabrina ** **: C'est un mannequin hyper connu!**

 ** Chloé ** **: Et je suis sa meilleure amie, il est fou de moi, alors bouge!**

"Chloe !" Crie Adrien.

"Quoi?!" 

"Arrête de dire à tout le monde que je suis amoureux de toi, ce n'ai pas vrai, tu es juste une amie!"

"SHE JUST A FRIEND" Ricane Eva.

 ** Alya ** **: _[Arrive vers elle]_ Hé! qu'est ce qui** **t'a élu reine des places?!**

**Chloé : Oh, tu as vu Sabrina, on a une justicière dans la classe cette année. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire super nouvelle, m'envoyer des rayons avec tes lunettes? **

"Arrête Chloé, tu sais qu'elle peut si elle se fait akumatiser?" Dit Adrien.

"Oui, je sais .."

"Akuma quoi?" Demande Haidi.

"Vous verrez ..."

 ** Alya ** **: Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir?! _[Prend Marinette par le bras]_ Aller viens! _[Se dirige devant]_**

 ** Marinette ** **: _[Tombe par terre et ramasse]_ Pardon, pardon, pardon! _[Va s'asseoir]_**

"Je comprend maintenant ou sont les gâteaux .." Dit Nino.

 ** Mademoiselle Bustier ** **: Bien, tout le monde à trouvé sa place?**

 ** Alya ** **: C'est bon, relaxe c'est pas grave!**

 ** Marinette: ** **Je suis nul, j'aimerai pouvoir tenir tête à Chloé comme toi!**

 ** Alya ** **: Comme Majestia tu veux dire! _[Lui montre une image sur son téléphone]_ Elle dit que la seule chose qui permet aux forces du mal de triompher c'est l'inaction des gens bien! _[Lui montre Chloé du doigt]_ Et bien les forces du mal c'est cette fille et les gens bien, c'est nous! Alors on n'a pas le droit de se laisser faire! **

_Adrien, Marinette, Randy et Guy sourient._

** Marinette ** **: Euh..J'ai pas de super pouvoir moi et c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire!**

"{Et bien maintenant si ...}" Pense Marinette.

 ** Alya ** **: Mais non t'inquiète, à partir de maintenant il faut que tu es plus confiance en toi euh ...?**

 ** Marinette ** **: _[Prend le macaron et le casse en deux et le tend à Alya]_ Marinette ! **

** Alya ** **: Alya ! [ _Le prend et le mange avec Marinette]_**

"Et voila comment on s'est rencontrée !" Sourit Alya.

**Mademoiselle Bustier : Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Mademoiselle Bustier _[Ecrit au tableau]_ Je serai votre professeur principale cette année ! **

_**[Chloé regarde la place libre devant elle ennuyer]** _

**Chloé : Ah, il est en retard, il devrait déjà être là ! **

_**[Changement de scène avec Adrien qui cours vers le collège et une voiture qui s'arrête]** _

** Nathalie ** **: _[Sort de la voiture]_ Adrien non, s'il vous plaît, vous savez bien que votre père s'y oppose ! **

**Adrien : Mais c'est que je désire moi ! _[Il entend quelqu'un tousser]_**

_**[L'homme de toute à l'heure était à terre avec la canne plus loin, Adrien se précipite et l'aide]** _

"ENCORE LUI ?!"

**Maitre Fu : Merci jeune homme ! **

_**[Adrien se retourne en souriant mais fut surprit de voir encore Nathalie et son garde du corps qui l'attend]** _

** Adrien ** **: Tous ce que je veux, c'est aller au collège comme tout le monde ! Quel mal il y a t'il à ça ?! _[Baisse la tête et va dans la voiture]_ S'il vous plaît, n'en parler pas à mon père...**

"Mais pourquoi son père réagit comme ça, un enfant doit aller à l'école !" Dit la mère de Randy.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous.."

_Adrien soupire mais ne décide de ne rien dire._

_**[La voiture se mets à rouler pour repartir à la maison, Maître Fu part avec la canne sur son épaule]** _

**Mademoiselle Bustier** : **Ceux qui ont sport, Monsieur D'Argentcourt vous attend en bas pour aller au stade, les autres peuvent aller à la bibliothèque.**

**Ivan** **: KIM ! _[S'apprête à le frapper]_**

 ** Mademoiselle Bustier ** **: Ivan, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!**

 ** Ivan ** **: C'est Kim, je vais lui faire manger ses-**

 ** Mademoiselle Bustier ** **: Ivan allez vous calmer dans le bureau du Directeur !**

"Désoler Ivan.." Dit Kim

"C'est rien.."

_**[Ivan mets en boule le papier et se dirige dans le bureau du Directeur. La scène change ensuite pour se retrouver dans le repère du Papillon avec la fenêtre qui s'ouvre et les papillons blancs qui s'envolent autour de lui]** _

"LE PAPILLON !" Crie Adrien et Marinette en même temps, gagnant des regards dans toute la salle surtout celui du méchant en question.

 ** Papillon ** **:Tant d'émotion négative, parfait, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut, tristesse, colère, infiltre son cœur, mon horrible petit Akuma ! _[Mets ses main sur le Papillon blanc et lui mets de la magie noir sur les ailes]_ Aller va, envole toi et noirci son cœur ! **

"Il se passe quoi après ?" Demande Thérésa avec crainte.

"Regarde et tu verra !" Dit Rosalina.

_**[L'akuma sort par la fenêtre et se dirige au collège, Ivan arrive au bureau du Directeur en ouvrant la porte]** _

** Monsieur Damoclés ** **: Mais enfin, jeune homme, on ne vous à jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer?! Aller hop hop hop, on recommence!**

_**[Ivan sort et ferme la porte pendant que l'Akuma se dirige vers lui]** _

** Monsieur Damoclés ** **: Allez y, frapper!**

 _ **[L'akuma rentre dans le papier en boule et celui-ci devient noir, un masque de Papillon apparaît sur son visage]**_ ****

**Papillon** **: Cœur de pierre, je suis le Papillon! Je t'offre maintenant le pouvoir de te venger de ceux qui ton blessé!**

 ** Ivan ** **: Ok Papillon! _[Un fond noir le recouvre]_**

"Je rêve ou le mec a le même pouvoir que celui du Sorcier?!" Demande Howard à Randy en chuchotant.

"Tu ne rêve pas, c'est un peu près pareil ..." Dit Randy. 

"ça m'inquiète un peu, regarde, si lui et le Sorcier font équipe, on est mort Cunningham!" 

"Je sais ... Mais il faut attendre l'identité des héros pour que je puisse leurs en parler!"

 ** Monsieur Damoclés ** **: Bah alors, vous frappez ou- _[Cœur de pierre défonce la porte]_ Aah! **

** Cœur de pierre ** **: KIM!**

"Ou il défonce la porte et il entre!"

_**[Dans la bibliothèque, un gros coup surgit et tout le monde panique dans la pièce]** _

** Alya ** **: _[Prend Marinette par le bras]_ Viens! _[Cours vers les images de caméra]_**

 ** Un garçon ** **: C'est quoi ça?!**

** Cœur de pierre: ** **KIM!**

** Monsieur Damoclés ** **: [Au téléphone] Allô la police? Appeler moi l'armé !**

 ** Marinette ** **: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! On aurait dis la voix d'Ivan!**

 ** Alya ** **: C'est un truc de fou, il s'est transformé en vrai super vilain! _[Prend son téléphone]_ GPS Ok, batterie ok! Au revoir, je suis plus là! **

** Marinette ** **: Hé, mais ou tu vas?!**

 ** Alya ** **: Là ou il y a des super vilains, il y a toujours des supers héros, pas question que je rate ça! _[Sort de la salle]_**

"Alya, la prochaine fois, fais moi le plaisir que tu te cache !" Dit Marinette.

"Mais c’était un beau scoop !" 

**_[Marinette regarde encore les caméras de surveillance, Cœur de pierre arrive devant une voiture pendant que les personnes dedans s'enfuis]_**

** Cœur de pierre ** **: KIM !! _[Prend la voiture et le jette dans la caméra, cela effraya Marinette]_**

"Heureusement qu'on a pas affaire à ça !" Chuchote Maz à Guy.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi..Mais je sens que dans pas longtemps, je vais devoir me battre contre ce genre de truc.." Dit-il.

_**[Transition avec le symbole de la coccinelle qui apparaît]** _

_**[Scène de la maison Agreste]** _

_**[L'homme de toute à l'heure sort une boite de sa poche et regarde la maison en souriant]** _

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait chez Adrien ?" Demande Nathaniel.

"Je ne sais pas..." Dit Marc.

"{Oh non...]" Pense Adrien.

 ** Nathalie ** **: Qui fut le premier président de la 5ème République ?**

 ** Adrien ** **: _[Ennuyé]_ Tout le monde croit que c'est De Gaulle mais en réalité, c'est René Coty avant les premiers élections...**

 ** Nathalie ** **: Excellent Adrien !**

 ** Gabriel ** **: Donnez nous un instant Nathalie !**

 ** Nathalie ** **: Bien Monsieur...**

_**[La jeune femme se décale pendant qu'Adrien fut surpris de l'arrivé soudaine de son père]** _

** Gabriel ** **: Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il est hors de question que tu aille au collège !**

 ** Adrien ** **: _[Regarde Nathalie]_ Mais père ! _[Se lève]_**

 ** Gabriel ** **: Tu as tout ce que tu as besoin dans cette maison, je t'interdis de sortir, l'extérieure est beaucoup trop dangereux !**

"Ça ressemble pas à Raiponce ce genre d'histoire...?" Demande Kelly.

_Adrien se retient de ne pas rire à cause de l'image de voir son père en mère Gothel portant une stupide robe._

** Adrien ** **: Pourquoi voulez-vous m'enfermer dans un concombre, je suis tout seul, pourquoi je peux pas avoir d'ami comme tout le monde ?!**

 ** Gabriel ** **: Parce que tu n'es pas comme tous le monde, tu es mon fils Adrien ! Reprenez ! _[Il s'en va, laissant Nathalie et Adrien seuls]_**

"Pauvre enfant..." Dit la mère de Randy. 

** Nathalie ** **: On peux s'arrêter là si vous voulez...?**

_**[Le garçon s'en va passant par un grand portrait de famille avec son père et sa mère, la scène change alors avec Adrien dans son lit, la tête dans son oreiller, jusqu'à qu'il entend du bruit, le garçon sort de sa maison et remarque des policier devant chez lui]** _

** L'agent Roger ** **: A mon commandement, tirez ![Les policiers tirent sur le monstre mais celui-ci brille et devient géant]**

"Bravo...Il est encore plus gros maintenant !" 

** Cœur de pierre ** **: KIM ! _[Prend le camion et va le jeter sur l'agent Roger qui l'évite]_**

_**[Adrien saute sur son canapé et allume la télévisons]** _

** André ** **: Je demande à tous les Parisiens de rester chez eux jusqu'à que la situation soit maîtrisé ! _[Pleins de gens commence à lui poser des questions]_**

 ** Nadja ** **: Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il semble qu'un super vilain soit en train de semer la terreur à Paris ... _[Le monstre prend une voiture de police et le jette]_ Les forces de l'ordre tentent de maîtriser l 'individu! **

** L'agent Roger ** **: Aillez confiance, le bras de la justice s'abattra sur _[Lève son plâtre mais souffre]_ Aaah! Enfin l'autre bras ...**

_Quelques rires se fit entendre dans la salle._

_**[La scène change pour voir Marinette sur son siège en train de regarder les informations sur son ordinateur]** _

**Marinette** **: Oh je déteste les rentrés ... _[Remarque quelques choses sur son bureau]_ Hein?**

 ** Adrien ** **: _[Remarque quelques choses sur son bureau]_ Hein?**

_**[Une boite sur la table de Marinette et Adrien est posé devant eux]** _

**Adrien et Marinette** **: Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça? _[Prennent la boite et l'ouvre, une lumière rose et vert apparaît]_**

"Non non non non ..." Dit Marinette en stressant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marinette?" Demande Alya.

"Moi? Rien ..." 

**Marinette : _[Laisse tomber la boite et regarde la lumière rose qui se change en créature rouge avec des points noirs]_**

_Le Papillon fut surprit et sourit méchamment sachant que la créature en question était le kwami de Ladybug, Marinette stresse encore plus pendant que la classe fut surprit de voir la créature, Adrien regarda Marinette assez perplexe._

"Fille, c'est toi aussi tu as ça?" Demande Alya.

"Normal..C'est une poupée qui vient du japon et qui vole!"

"Qui sort d'une boite?" Demande Wanda perplexe.

"C'est fou ce qu'on peut créer de nos jours!" Répond vite Marinette.

"Alors pourquoi ce genre de chose à transformer le Papillon?" Demande Ivan.

"Euh ..." 

** Marinette ** **: _[Recule et hurle]_ AAAAH! Ah mais, c'est quoi ce truc?! Une blatte, une souris?! UNE BLATTE-SOURIS?! **

_Tout le monde rigolent pendant que Marinette s'abaisse de son siège embarrassée._

** Tikki ** **:** **Mais non calme toi, n'est pas peur ...** ********

**Marinette : _[Jette des objets sur Tikki qui les esquives]_ Et ça parle en plus! **

_**[La scène change avec Adrien qui voit que la lumière forme une autre créature noire et en forme de chat]** _

** Plagg ** **: _[Baille]_**

**Adrien** **: Wow, ça alors, comme dans le génie de la lampe .. _[Essaie de toucher Plagg]_**

_Le visage du Papillon se décompose en voyant le kwami de Chat Noir devant Adrien, le garçon stresse également pendant que Marinette regarde la même façon que lui avant._

"Toi aussi?!" Demande Nino.

"Héhé ..."

"{Marinette et Adrien ont aussi eu un kwami?!}" Pense Alya, Nino et Chloé.

 ** Plagg ** **: Oh oui, je l'ai rencontré, bon il hexose les vœux mais pas de quoi faire un fromage. Plagg, ravi de te rencontrer! _[Se dirige vers le baby-foot]_ Oh ça à l'air bon _[Le mange mais crache]_**

 ** Adrien: ** **Non touche pas à ça! _[Essaie de l'attraper]_ Hé, reviens ici! **

**Plagg: Oh oh oh, ça brille! ça se mange? _[se dirige vers une manette de jeu avec une boule rouge dessus et essaie de la crèche et crache]_ Ah pas du tout ... _[Se dirige autre par]_ Et ça?**

_Tout le monde explose de rire devant Plagg qui essaie de tous manger dans la chambre d'Adrien_

_**[La scène change avec Marinette qui lance encore des objets sur Tikki]** _

** Tikki ** **: Ecoute Marinette, je sais que tout ça peut être étrange mais- _[Se fait enfermer dans un verre par Marinette]_ D'accord, si ça peut te rassurer ...**

 ** Marinette ** **: Qui es-tu? Comment tu connais mon prénom?!**

 ** Tikki ** **: Je suis un Kwami et je m'appelle Tikki ! Je vais tous t'expliquer !**

_**[La scène change avec Plagg qui mange la télécommande et Adrien qui grimpe sur son mur d'escalade derrière lui et saute sur Plagg pour atterrir ensuite sur le canapé]** _

** Adrien ** **: Je ne sais toujours pas se que tu fais ici !**

**Plagg: Coite, je suis un kwami, je donne des pouvoirs, toi c'est le pouvoir de Destruction compris ? _[Adrien secoue la tête pour dire non]_**

"Pardon...Quel pouvoir de destruction ?" 

"Pour rien..." Dit rapidement Adrien.

 ** Plagg ** **: Bien, aurai-tu quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim !**

 ** Adrien ** **: C'est une blague de mon père c'est ça ? Attend, impossible, il a aucun humour...**

_Mayura se retient de rire pendant que le Papillon tire la tronche._

** Plagg ** **: Tu ne devras jamais le dire à ton père que j'existe et à personne d'autre d'ailleurs ...**

_**[La scène change chez Marinette qui a toujours Tikki dans un verre]** _

** Marinette ** **: Maman! Papa! [Commencer à ouvrir la trappe de sa chambre]**

"Oh désolé ma puce, on t'a pas entendu ..." Dit Tom.

"C'est rien!" Sourit Marinette.

 ** Tikki ** **: Non non non! Chut non _[Passe à travers le verre]_ Je suis ton amie Marinette _[Se mets devant elle]_ Tu dois me faire confiance, tu es la seule à pouvoir arrêter Cœur de pierre! **

_Randy et Guy regardent la jeune fille dans la salle avec l'étonnement et la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé l'héroïne de cette univers alors que des chuchotements de curiosité se entendent parmi la salle._

_**[La scène change chez Maitre Fu qui ferme une boite]** _

** Wayzz ** **: Vous croyez qu'ils seront à la hauteur Maître?**

 ** Maître Fu ** **: Je n'ai commis qu'une erreur dans ma vie, je n'en ferai pas une deuxième, enfin j'espère ... _[La boite se referme ensuite]_**

_**[La scène change chez Marinette]** _

** Marinette ** **: il y a forcément une erreur! Le seul super pouvoir que je pourrai avoir, c'est la super maladresse! Je sais! Alya, elle ça lui plairer c'est ma copine ... Enfin je dis ça mais je ne suis pas sûr..Elle adore les Supers Héros, elle sera parfaite pour ce rôle! Tu devrai aller la voir!**

"Merci beaucoup Marinette mais ça me dit toujours pas ce que veux dire cette histoire!" Dit Alya.

"Tu verras .."

 ** Tikki ** **: Marinette! C'est toi qui a été choisi!**

_**[La scène change chez Adrien]** _

** Adrien ** **: Je suis coincé ici, je ne peux même pas aller à l'école, à quoi sert un Super Héro si il ne peut pas sortir de chez lui!**

 ** Plagg ** **: _[S'amuse avec du papier toilette]_ à rien et c'est pourquoi tous ça va bientôt changer, enfin si tu en envie bien entendu ...**

_**[Adrien regarde une bague grise dans sa main]** _

{"Non ... ça ne peut pas être lui ..."} Panique Marinette.

_**[La scène change chez Marinette qui tient des boucles d'oreille rouge dans sa main]** _

** Marinette ** **: Donc tous ce que j'ai à faire est de casser l'objet dans lequel s'est fourré la bestiole ...? _[Mets ses boucles d'oreille]_**

 ** Tikki ** **: ça s'appelle un akuma! Et tu dois le capturer!**

 ** Marinette ** **: Compris..le capturer et le truc Charm c'est quoi déjà?**

 ** Tikki ** **: Le Lucky Charm! C'est ton super pouvoir secret!**

 ** Marinette ** **: _[Elle soupire]_ Tous ça, va trop vite Tikki, je _[Soupire]_ Je ne vais pas y arriver ...**

 ** Tikki ** **: Ai confiance en toi Marinette, tous ce que tu as à dire c'est "Transforme moi"!**

 ** Marinette ** **: Transforme moi?** _ **[Ses boucles d'oreille brille et Tikki s'en va dedans]** _**Woah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!** _ **[Un masque apparaît sur ses yeux ainsi que ses bras et ses jambes qui sont en costume rouge à poix noir]**_ ****

_**[Scène chez Adrien]** _

**Plagg: _[_ Sort la _tête d'un rouleau de papier toilette]_ Dis "Transforme moi" et hop je te transforme!**

**Adrien: Compris! _[Dans un fond vert]_ Plagg, transforme moi! _[Sa bague devient noir]_**

**Plagg: _[Se fait aspirer]_ Non _attend_ , j'ai pas fini de t'expliquer! **

_**[La musique commence et un masque noir apparaît sur le visage du garçon, des oreilles de chat apparaissent, une combinaison en cuir noir apparaît sur lui, une ceinture pour l'ancien la file d'attente trie derrière son dos et il se met en position avec un logo de patte de chat qui se forme derrière lui]** _

_Eva se met en pause._

"Je n'ai pas vu venir celle-là .." Dit Kelly.

"Moi si!" Ricane Guy.

"MARINETTE EST LADYBUG ET ADRIEN EST CHAT NOIR?!" Crie la classe.

"MEC TU ALLAIS ME LE DIRE QUAND?!" Crie Nino.

"ET TOI AUSSI?!" Crie Alya à Marinette.

"TOM, NOTRE FILLE EST LADYBUG!"

"UNE COCCINELLE ET UN CHAT?! MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL!" 

"Je crois que tu as trouvé tes héros Cunningham!"

"Tait-toi Howard!"

"Je suis foutu .." Soupire le Papillon attirant l'attention des autres méchants.

"SILENCE !" Hurle Eva.

_Tous le monde se tais._

"Vous voyez tous ensemble, après la séance!" La jeune fille dit puis remet l'épisode. 

_Marinette et Adrien se regardent puis se sourient bêtement ne pouvant pas parler après cette révélation._

** Chat Noir ** **: _[Se regarde]_ Trop cool!**

_**[Scène chez Marinette]** _

** Ladybug ** **: _[Se regarde dans le miroir]_ Rah c'est pas vrai, comment on enlève ce truc ?! _[Se retourne et cherche après Tikki]_ Tikki ?! Si tu m'entend je veux retrouver mes habilles, j'irai nul part comme ça ! **

"On dirai toi la première fois !" Rigole Kelly en chuchotant à Guy.

"Hey !"

**Nadja** **:** ** _[A la télévisons qui montre Alya à vélo en train de poursuivre le monstre]_** **Après avoir détruit le tour du Chapelet, Cœur de Pierre se dirige à présent vers la tour Montparnasse, le monstre semble inatteignable !**

 ** Ladybug ** **: _[Voit Alya]_ Alya ?! **

** Sabine ** **: _[Monte dans la chambre de Marinette]_ Marinette tu es bien rentrée ?! **

** Coccinelle ** **: _[Panique]_ Oh zut maman, il manquait plus que ça! _[Monte les escaliers]_**

"Désolée .."

"C'est rien ma puce!"

 ** Sabine ** **: _[Ouvre la trappe de la chambre]_ Marinette tu es là?! Tom, il faut qu'on appelle l'école! **

_**[Coccinelle arrive sur son balcon et ferme la trappe]** _

**Coccinelle** **: Ok! J'ai des supers pouvoirs _[Prend son yo-yo]_ Et ce qu'il parait, aussi un super yo-yo ... _[Le jette loin et le file s'accroche sur les oreilles d'une goule de la cathédrale, elle tire légèrement dessus et se fait propulser]_ AAAAAAH! **

_La salle explose de rire,_ _Marinette s'abaisse dans son siège embarrassée._

 ** Chat noir ** **: _[Marche en équilibre sur son bâton]_ Je commence à mis habituer moi! _[Entend le crie de Ladybug]_**

 ** Coccinelle ** **: AAAAAH! _[S'écrase sur Chat noir et le yo-yo s'emmêle sur le bâton du garçon qui leur permet de rattraper dans la chute]_**

 ** Chat noir ** **: _[La tête en-bas]_ Salut, on peut dire que tu tombe à pique toi! **

"ALORS NON, LES JEUX DE MOT C'EST NON! ADRIEN AGRESTE TU TE CALME!" Dit Alya. 

"Rooh même pas une petite blague Chat-rmante?" Plaisante Adrien.

_Alya le frappe à l'arrière de la tête._

"Aie!"

 ** Ladybug ** **: _[La tête aussi en-bas]_ Je suis désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès! **

** Chat Noir ** **: _[Se détache et atterrit par terre]_ Tu dois être le partenaire dont ma parlé mon Kwami? Je suis ... _[Réfléchit]_ Chat noir .. Ouais! Chat noir et toi?**

 ** Coccinelle ** **: _[Essaie de détacher le file yo-yo]_ Et moi, je suis Ma- _[Réussi a décoincer le file yo-yo et celui-ci tape sur la tête du garçon]_**

 ** Chat Noir ** **: HUH! _[Se frotte la tête]_**

 ** Coccinelle ** **: Moi je suis maladroite, ah, je suis tellement maladroite!**

_La salle se marre._

"Désolée Chaton!"

"T'inquiète pas ma lady!" 

** Chat Noir ** **: T'inquiète Miss maladroite, moi aussi je débute!**

_**[Un grand bruit surgit, les deux héros se retourne vers le son de celui-ci, une tour s'effondre au loin. Chat noir étant son bâton et saute sur le toit ]** _

** Ladybug ** **: HEY, OU TU VAS ?!**

 ** Chat noir ** **: Sauver Paris non ? _[Saute]_**

 ** Ladybug ** **: J'ai confiance en moi, j'ai confiance en moi... _[Fait tourner son yo-yo et le jette pour se propulser loin]_ AAAAAH ! **

_La salle explose de rire encore une fois, la pauvre jeune fille s'abaisse dans son siège embarrassée pendant que sa meilleure amie la réconforte._

_**[Le logo de Ladybug apparaît à l'écran pour une transaction]** _

_**[La scène de quelques élèves apparaît a l'écran ou on voit Rose en train de s'étirer, Alix partir, Max ranger les plot et Kim mettre son sac sur son dos]** _

** Cœur ** **de Pierre** **: KIM ! _[Fait trembler la terre et est sur le toit du stade]_ Alors maintenant, c'est qui le froussard ?! _[Les autres camarades s'enfuient en courant pendant qu'il poursuit Kim en courant]_**

_**[Le garçon tombe par terre, le monstre était sur le point de le prendre mais le bâton de Chat noir surgit entre les deux et celui-ci descend à coté de Kim]** _

** Chat Noir ** **: Hey, dis c'est pas sympa de s'en prendre à plus petit que soit !**

 ** Cœur de Pierre ** **: Je parie que tu parle de toi là nan ?! _[Commence à attaquer Chat noir mais celui-ci esquive en sautant a coté, il continue à l'esquiver]_**

_**[Dans le repère du Papillon]** _

** Papillon ** **: Tous se passe comme prévu ! Les Miraculous du Chat noir et de la coccinelle sont de retour et ce sont précipités pour protéger la population et maintenant mon super vilain va les écrasers !**

"C'est ce qu'ils disent tous jusqu'à ce que tu te fasse botter le cul !"

"RANDY !" S'énerve la mère de celui-ci.

_**[La scène change sur Chat noir qui esquive encore le monstre]** _

** Chat noir ** **: _[Saute et le frappe sur la tête avec son bâton]_ Ah ! **

** Cœur de pierre: ** **_[Grandit]_ AAAh ! _[Essaie d'écraser Chat noir]_**

"Mais arrêter de lui taper dessus !" 

** Chat noir ** **: Ou es-tu partenaire ? _[Esquive une autre attaque]_**

 ** Ladybug ** **: _[Sur le toit]_ Je peux pas y aller... _[Mets ses mains sur son visage]_ j'y arriverai pas ! **

"Mais si ma chérie, tu peux le faire !" Rassure Sabine.

_**[Cœur de pierre prend un but et le lance sur Chat noir qui esquive mais l'objet se dirige vers Alya agenouillée à l'entré au ralentie, Chat noir lance son bâton au dessus de la jeune fille et le but atterrit à coté, Chat noir se fait malheureusement prendre]** _

** Alya ** **: Qu'est ce que tu attend Coccinelle Girl ? Tout le monde compte sur toi !**

_**[Ladybug sert son yo-yo et saute puis lance son arme sur les pieds du monstre et passe en dessous de ses jambes]** _

** Ladybug ** **: C'est pas bien de traiter les animaux ! _[Tire et le monstre tombe par terre en même temps de lâcher Chat noir]_**

 ** Alya ** **: Voila !**

 ** Ladybug ** **: Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps Chat Noir !**

**Chat noir** **: T'inquiète Coccinelle girl et maintenant allons casser du cailloux ! _[Se dirige vers Cœur de pierre mais se fait retenir par la ceinture par Ladybug]_**

 ** Ladybug ** **: ATTEND ! T'a pas remarqué _[Lâche Chat noir qui manque de tomber]_ Chaque coup le rend encore plus gros et plus fort ?! Il faut trouver une autre tactique ! **

** Chat noir ** **: Oui c'est à dire ?**

 ** Ladybug ** **: Euh...J'en sais rien... _[Réfléchit]_**

 ** Chat noir ** **: Ok, alors utilisons nos pouvoirs ! _[Sa patte verte clignote et il lève le bras]_ CATACLYSME ! _[Une boule noir apparaît et il ferme le poing pour se mettre en position de défense]_ ******

** Chat Noir ** **: Il parait que je détruis tout ce que je touche !**

"QUOI ?!" Hurle toute la salle.

 ** Ladybug ** **: Moi j'ai pas besoin de super pouvoir pour tous détruire.. _[Croise ses bras]_** **** ****

 ** Chat Noir ** **: _[Touche le but de foot qui se détruit]_**

 ** Ladybug ** **: NON FAIS PAS CA !**

 ** Chat noir ** **: Cool ! _[Regarde ses mains et se mets en position de combat]_ Et maintenant à nous deux ! _[Cours vers le monstre]_ Fait tes adieux rocher sur patte ! **

** Ladybug ** **: CHAT NOIR ATTEND !**

"Qui va se prendre une baffe ?" Demande Nino à toute la salle.

"ADRIEN !"

"C'étais mon premier essaie !" 

_**[Chat noir saute et touche le pied de Cœur de pierre mais rien ne se passe, il réessaie, rien ne se passe encore]** _

** Chat noir ** **: Oh oh..j'ai l'impression que c'est un pouvoir à usage unique..héhé..**

_**[Le monstre le frappe et l'envoi vers Ladybug]** _

"Pardon Adrien..." Dit Ivan.

"C'est rien !"

 ** Ladybug ** **: Et après il reste 5 minute avant la dé-transformation, ton Kwami ne t'a rien expliqué ou quoi ?!**

 ** _Chat noir_ : ** _**[Mets ses bras derrière sa tête]** _ **Bah il faut croire que j'avais trop hâte de commencer pour l'écouter !**

**Ladybug : _[Se mets en position de combat]_ Ok, à mon tour ! LUCKY CHARM ! _[Elle jette son yo-yo en l'air et celui-ci tourne en sortant des genres de pétale rose de son arme. Le yo-yo forme une combinaison noir et rouge comme les motifs d'une coccinelle]_**

** Chat Noir ** **: Super ton pouvoir !**

"Et ça te sert à quoi ?" Demande Debbie.

"En faite, ça me donne des objets aux hasard mais qui me servent beaucoup lors de mes combats !" 

** Ladybug ** **: Mon Kwami ma dit, qu'il faut casser l'objet dans lequel s'est caché l'eskuma euh non, je veux dire l'Akuma !**

 ** Chat noir ** **: Sauf que là, il a rien sur lui, il est tout en pierre !**

 ** Ladybug: ** **T'a vu sa main? il la garde fermée, il ne l'ouvre jamais, c'est comme les poupées russes! L'objet n'es pas sur lui, il est caché dans son poing!**

 ** Chat noir ** **: Et c'est quoi ton plan?**

_**[Coccinelle regarde autour d'elle et voit dans les couleurs de la coccinelle, le poing du monstre, Alya, un robinet et le tuyau d'arrosage]** _

"Mais t'a combien de pouvoir?!" Demande Alya.

"Non c'est pas un pouvoir ça, mais plutôt mon idée de comment utiliser mon Lucky Charm!" 

** Coccinelle ** **: ça! _[Ramasse le tuyau et les mets dans la combinaison, elle enroule son yo-yo autour des jambes de Chat noir]_ Laisse toi fais, fait moi confiance! **

_**[Commencer à tourner sur elle même et Chat noir tourne aussi en l'air, elle le lâche vers le monstre qui l'attrape]** _

_Tout le monde explose de rire dans la salle._

"J'ai jamais aimé cette technique ..." Dit Adrien en regardant Marinette.

"Pardon chaton!"

 ** Coccinelle ** **: TU M'ATTRAPERAS PAS! _[Saute en l'air avec la combinaison]_**

_**[Cœur de Pierre lâche l'objet dans sa coccinelle main et attrape]** _

** Coccinelle ** **: Maintenant! ALYA LE ROBINET!**

_**[Alya se dirige vers le robinet et l'ouvre, l'eau passe dans le tuyau et remplit la combinaison qui se gonfle, il lâche Ladybug et celle-ci casse l'objet avec son pieds, l'akuma sort et s'en va]** _

"C'est pas possible de casser un caillou à pied nu!" Dit Kim.

"Magie!" 

_**[Le monstre redevient normal, laissant Ivan et Chat noir tomber par terre avec plein de pierre derrière eux qui disparaît par la suite]** _

** Chat noir ** **: Cette fille est génial, elle est follement génial !**

_**[L'objet redevient normal dans la mains de la jeune fille]** _

"Merci pour le compliment...enfin je crois !" Dit Marinette à Adrien.

 ** Ivan ** **: Mais euh..qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'est ce que je fais la ?!**

 ** Chat noir ** **: Tu as était incroyable Miss..Coccinelle, tu as assurée !**

 ** Ladybug ** **: On a tout les deux assurés partenaire ! _[Claque son poing sur celui de Chat noir]_**

 ** Ladybug et Chat Noir ** **: Bien joué !**

 ** Chat noir ** **: _[Remarque que sa bague commence à émettre un bruit en même temps qu'il enlève des coussinets]_**

 ** Ladybug ** **: Tu devrais y aller, nos identités doivent resters secrètes !**

 ** Chat noir ** **: _[Fait une révérence]_ C'était trop cool ! _[Cour]_ On refait ça très vite, ok ?! _[Monte sur les gradins et sort du stade]_**

**Ladybug: _[Rigole]_ Pas trop vite quand même... **

"Et bien maintenant, tu vas me voir tous les jours !" Dit Adrien en souriant.

_Marinette ricane et rougit._

** Ladybug ** **: _[Regarde Ivan et défait le papier et le lis]_ "Tu n'es même pas cap de dire à Mylène que t'es amoureux d'elle, froussard !" Aww.... _[Se dirige vers lui]_**

"Pardon Ivan..." 

"C'est rien Kim !"

"Marinette, l'akuma !" Crie Rose.

"Je sais.."

 ** Ivan ** **: C'est Kim qui a écrit ça, il se moque tout le temps de moi..**

 ** Ladybug ** **: Tu sais, faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour ça, il y a pas de honte de dire à quelqu'un qu'on aime Ivan !**

"Ah oui Marinette ? Tu es sur ?" Demande Alya en souriant avec sa bande d'amie.

"Alya !"

 ** Ivan ** **: Comment vous connaissez mon prénom Mademoiselle ?**

 ** Ladybug ** **: Euh.... _[Se frotte la tête]_**

**Alya** **: _[En train de filmer avec son téléphone]_ INCROYABLE ! HALLUCINANT ! FABULEUX ! Est ce que c'est toi qui va protéger Paris maintenant ?! D'où tu tiens t'es pouvoirs ? Est ce que t'a été piquée par une coccinelle radioactive ?! Oh j'ai tellement de question à te poser Mademoiselle euh...**

 ** Ladybug ** **: _[Commence à partir mais se retourne]_ Euh...Ladybug ! Appelle moi, Ladybug ! **

** Alya ** **:Ladybug ?! Oh c'est trop génial ! _[Filme Ladybug qui part]_**

**[ _La scène change chez Marinette qui regarde les informations]_**

** Nadja ** **: C'est donc grâce à ces images amateur que les Parisiens connaissent dorénavant l'identité de leurs sources !**

 ** Marinette ** **: J'y suis arrivée Tikki !**

 ** Tikki ** **: Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! _[Lui fait un câlin sur la joue]_**

 ** Tom ** **: [Dans la cuisine] Marinette, à table !**

_**[Marinette descend les escaliers et s'assoit à table avec ses parents]** _

**André** **:** ** _[A la télévision]_ C'est avec une joie immense que je vous annonce qu'on organiseront une fête pour célébrer les nouveaux protecteur de notre ville, Ladybug et Chat noir ! **

_**[Changement de scène chez Adrien]** _

_**[Plagg regarde en dessus des cloches pour manger quelque chose et en soulève une pour voir une glace en dessous]** _

** Adrien ** **: Ladybug..Elle s'appelle Ladybug !**

 ** Plagg ** **: _[Avec la glace dans ses pattes]_ Oh,Beurk, tu voudrais que je mange ça ?! **

** Adrien ** **: Tu plaisante, c'est notre chef étoilé qui a tous préparés !**

 ** Plagg ** **: Si tu veux que je me régénère _[Laisse tomber la coupe de glace]_ lors de ta transformation, j'ai besoin de plus délicats ! **

** Adrien ** **: _[Soupire]_ Ok, tu veux quoi ?**

_**[Scène sur l'Akuma qui se dirige sur le haut de la tour Eiffel et qui se divise en plusieurs autres papillons noirs]** _

_La salle devient silencieux, Marinette se mord les lèvres mais Adrien lui prend la main pour la réconforter, la classe de Marinette l'encourager avec ses parents et les autres ont suivis également voulant remonter le moral à la super-héroïne._

_**[Scène sur Marinette qui fait la vaisselle]** _

** Sabine ** **: Oh quel horreur !**

 ** Nadja ** **: _[A la télévision]_ Alors que Paris s'apprêtait à fêter l'apparition des deux super héros, Ladybug et Chat noir _[Un homme se fait akumatisé]_ un nouveau mouvement de panique souffle sur la capital ou pleines de personnes se transforme à leurs tours en monstres de pierre, c'est tous simplement incroyable ! **

_**[Pleins de personnes se font akumatisés à l'écran pendant que Sabine et Tom se font un câlin pour se rassurer]** _

_**[Scène chez Adrien]** _

**Adrien: _[Regarde Plagg dégoûté]_ Du camembert puant..C'est parfait, il ne mange que du camembert, ce qui veut dire que je vais empester toute la journée à cause de lui...**

"Ça explique l'odeur en classe alors..." Dit Nino.

"Non, pas autant que ça quand même ?" Demande Adrien en regardant sa classe.

"Et bien si..." 

** Nadja ** **: _[A la télévision]_ Pour l'instant, ces Cœur de pierre semblent inactifs, immobile comme des statues, que va-t-il arrivait à ces statues, vont-t-elle se réveiller un jour ou rester figées pour l'éternité ?**

**Adrien: _[Se lève]_ Plagg, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! On l'a pourtant vaincu ! **

** Plagg et Tikki ** **: Vous avez bien capturés l'akuma ? _[Regardent leurs porteurs]_**

 ** Marinette ** **: C'est quoi le rapport entre l'akuma et les autres Cœurs de pierres ?**

 ** Tikki ** **: Un akuma peux se multiplier, c'est pour ça qu'on doit le capturer, et si Ivan à de nouveaux des émotions négative, alors l'akuma le transformera en Cœur de pierre, il contrôlera toutes les personnes transformés et elles formeront sont armées !**

 ** Marinette ** **: ça veux dire que tous ça est de ma faute ?! Ah je le savais, tu vois Tikki, je ne suis pas faite pour être une super héroïne ! Tout ce que je fais, je le fais de travers !**

 **Tikk** i **: Calme toi, c'était ta toute première fois, tu vas y retourner, capturer l'akuma de Cœur de pierre _[Marinette se mets dos à Tikki]_ et cette fois, tu vas réussir ! **

** Marinette ** **:[ _Se retourne d'un seul coup]_ Je ne peux pas, je te l'avais dis, je suis maladroite, je provoque tout le temps des catastrophes ! Je ne fais qu'empirer les choses, pour moi, pour toi, pour tout le monde ! Chat noir y arrivera mieux sans moi. J'abandonne.**

_Toute la salle fut silencieuse, la classe de Marinette commencent à persuader Marinette qu'elle est une grande héroïne sauf Lila qui croisa les bras en regardant Marinette dans le dégoût, ses parents l'encourage également ainsi que Tikki dans la poche de celle-ci, Randy l'encourager à l’intérieure de son esprit pour éviter tous les sourçons de ses camarades ainsi que Guy qui s'agiter légèrement dans son siège pour éviter les émotions négatives qui commence à ce manifester rien qu'a voir cette fille perdre confiance en elle._

**[Chez Adrien]**

** Adrien ** **: Donc, je ne peux rien faire sans Ladybug ?!**

 ** Plagg ** **: Seule Ladybug peut capturer les akumas et les dégâts causés par les supers vilains !**

"Si seulement ça pouvait faire pareil avec SheZow..." Ce plein le policier Hamdon.

"{Ça va pas être facile de calmer mon père pour ma révélation}" Se dit Guy en ayant entendu son père.

**[Chez Marinette]**

** Marinette ** **: [** _ **Se dirige vers son miroir]**_ **Si Chat noir n'arrive pas à les capturers, alors trouve une autre Ladybug....Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis pas faite pour être Ladybug..**

 ** Marinette ** **: Je suis désolée Tikki... _[Enlève ses boucles d'oreilles]_**

 ** Tikki ** **: Non fait pas- _[Disparaît]_**

**Marinette: Hum ? Tikki ? _[Regarde devant elle et baisse la tête de tristesse et mets les boucles d'oreilles dans la boite et le range dans son meuble rose]_ Je suis vraiment désolée Tikki... _[S'effondre à genoux à terre]_**

_**[** **Dans le repère du Papillon]** _

** Papillon ** **: Ivan a le cœur sensible, un jour la colère et la tristesse reviendrons refrapper à nouveau _[L'akuma revient]_ Lui et tous ses Cœurs de pierres prendrons alors vie _[L'akuma va dans le sceptre du méchant]_ On verra si vous resterez longtemps cachés Ladybug et Chat noir, une fois que j'aurai vos Miraculous, j'obtiendrai le pouvoir absolu, et je pourrai réaliser mon souhait le plus chère! _[Fait voir Ivan sur les marches du collège en train d'écouter de la musique, Adrien sur le canapé triste en même temps de réfléchir à quelque chose et Marinette à genoux triste et la fenêtre du repaire se ferme]_ **

_**[Musique de fin]** _

"C'est horrible.."

"Ma pauvre Marinette !" 

_Alya prit Marinette dans ses bras, Marinette fut confuse mais sert sa meilleure amie contre elle pour lui dire que tout va bien._

"Vous pouvez faire une pause mais dans quelque minute on reprend!" Dit Eva.

"C'est quoi l'épisode suivant?" Demande Randy.

_Rosalina sourit en regardant le garçon au cheveux violet satisfait._

"On va regarder le Ninja et bien-sur, son identité sera dévoilée!" 

"C'est vrai?! Oh génial!" Dit Debbie excitée. 

_La classe parlent entre eux par rapport à ce qu'ils vont bientôt découvrir à l'écran. Randy part avec Howard au toilette des hommes, les deux arrivent puis Randy s'assoit par terre en râlant de désespoir._

"Howard, tous le monde verra mon identité, la classe, le Sorcier, McFist et vice-roi ainsi que les autres personnes que je ne connais pas!" 

"Sur un cas convaincre Eva et Rosalina de ne pas diffuseur ton secret?" 

"Elles sont trop déterminées à faire regarder nos aventures à l'écran, le Chat et la Coccinelle ont été démasqués, il ne reste plus que moi et ... un autre héro ..." Dit Randy.

"Ça va aller Cunningham, ça se passera bien !" 

"Bien...revenons dans la salle..."

Les deux garçons revienne dans la salle et profite du buffet, Marinette et Adrien discute ensemble en faisant attention à ce qu'ils soient seuls.

"Alors...Tu es Ladybug ?" 

"Et toi Chat Noir..."

_Adrien se frotte l'arrière de sa tête en étant gêné._

"Oui, écoute ma lady, je sais que tu ne m'aime pas ni que je t’intéresse mais moi, je t'aime énormément, que ce soit avec ou sans le masque..."

"Chat, je...Laisse moi un peu de temps, s'il te plaît ?" Demande Marinette un peu triste et hésitante.

"Je comprend..." Sourit Adrien.

"Aller tout le monde, on continue la séance !" Sourit Eva en allant s'installer avec Rosalina.

_Tous les personnages se remettent dans leurs sièges._

"Prêt Norrisville ?" Demande Rosalina.

"Oui !" 

_La jeune fille mit l'épisode en zappant l'introduction, Randy s'abaisse dans son siège, mal à l'aise._


	3. RC9GN (A la recherche du ninja)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette et Adrien ont été révélés au publique, cette fois, c'est celui de Randy qui sera découvert ! ;)  
> (Désolée pour les fautes et les erreurs de Grammaires !)

_**[La scène commence avec le lycée de Norrisville]** _

**Professeur:** **Bonjour les nouveaux, je suis sur que vous êtes dégoûtés d'être rentrer en classe ! _[Crie sur les élèves]_ MOI EN TOUS CAS, JE LE SUIS ! _[Un élève s'envole]_ **

_Silence total dans la salle._

"Et dire que c'est notre prof principale..." Dit Howard.

 **Professeur : En 500 mots, raconter moi vos vacances de cette été !** _**[S'assoit avec son poing qui claque sur son bureau]**_

_**[La caméra se dirige vers Randy qui réfléchit avec son crayons dans les mains]** _

**Randy : _[Ecrit]_ Nom, Randy Cunningham, première année, titre, mes vacances d'été ! **

"Oh nan..." Randy s'abaisse dans son siège.

_**[Howard apparu devant son bureau]** _

**Howard : Cunningham, je peux copier sur toi ?" **

**Randy : Howard, on peux pas rendre la même rédaction !**

**Howard : Mais on a eu les mêmes vacances !**

"Même si vous aviez eu les mêmes vacances, c'est pas possible de tricher sur la même rédaction de l'été !" Dit Max.

"Pour Howard si !" Dit Randy en rigolant.

_**[Un chaussure vole dans la tête de Howard, l’assommant sur le bureau de Randy]** _

**Professeur : _[Sans chaussure avec pleins de saleté sur son pied poser sur le bureau]_ ON SE TAIT ! **

"AAAH ! DÉGAGE TON PIED DE L'ECRAN, MES YEUX BRÛLENT !" 

**Randy : Enfaîte, on a pas eu exactement la même ! **

_**[La caméra se rapproche de lui, un flashback apparu avec vu sur la chambre du garçon, Randy et Howard arrivent en courant dans la chambre avec un jeu vidéo]**_ ****

**Randy en narrateur : Elles ont commencé de la même manière..**

_**[Des tas de souvenirs de Randy et Howard jouant à plusieurs jeux vidéo apparut]** _

"Les enfants..les jeux vidéos sont mauvais pour vous lorsque vous jouez trop !" Dit la mère de Randy.

"Désolé Maman..."

 **Randy en narrateur : Et il y a une semaine, un phénomène extraordinaire s'est produit !** ****

**Le jeu : Félicitation, toutes les tombes sont K.O ! **

_**[Les deux ce font un check]** _

**Randy narrateur : Mais le lendemain c'est un phénomène encore plus extraordinaire qui s'est produit !**

_**[Randy entre dans la chambre et voit quelqu'un partir par la fenêtre, laissant une boite sur la table, Randy l'ouvre, un livre avec une note était posé dedans]** _

"Mec mais c'est flippant !" Dit Nino en frissonnant. 

"Ferme ta fenêtre la prochaine fois !" Dit Howard.

"Elle était fermé !" 

"Imagine si c'était un cambrioleur !" 

_Le Sorcier reconnu le livre sur la table de Randy, il regarda le garçon au cheveux violet avec suspicions, ce demandant comment le gosse avait fait pour avoir le Nomicon du Ninja._

**Randy : Le NinjaNomicon ! [Il prend le livre dans ses mains] Le guide de l'art des Ninjas...** **[Jette le livre derrière lui] Ah...[Le livre brille en rouge par terre]** ****

_Randy se met un facepalm, se rendant compte qu'il a fait une grosse erreur en ayant balancé Nomi comme si il n'était rien._

"L'art du Ninja, NinjaNomicon ? C'est quoi cette histoire Randy ?" Demande Heidi.

"Euh.."

_**[Il prit un papier dans ses mains]** _

**Randy : "Tu es le Ninja !" Oh mais c'est génial ! _[Prend un masque noir avec des traits rouges dessus]_ il faut que je le dise à Howard ! **

_Randy s'abaisse dans son siège lorsque tout le monde dans la salle le regarde._

"Surprise ?" Dit-il innocemment.

"TU ES LE NINJA ?!" 

"RANDY CUNNINGHAM EST NOTRE NINJA !" 

"MAIS TU ES TROP JEUNE POUR ETRE LE NINJA !" 

"C'EST POUR CA QUE TU TE BARRER EN CACHETTE ?!" 

"VICEROY ENVOIE UN ROBOT SUR CE GAMIN !" 

"NE TOUCHE PAS A MON FILS !" 

"TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME SINON JE L'ASSOMME AVEC UNE POÊLE !" Crie Rosalina.

_Tout le monde se tait en regardant la jeune fille, celle-ci souffle et sourit._

"Vous discuterez de ça après la séance !"

_Tout le monde se calme et continuent de regarder l'écran._

_**[Remarque une note dans la boite]** _

**R andy: "Ne le dis à personne !" Oh non, ça c'est nul !**

"Bah oui, maintenant, on sait qui il est.." Dit Kim.

 _ **[Met le masque sur sa tête et les traits brilles, des tissus noirs le soulève par en dessous, l'engloutissant ensuite pour le transformer]** _ ********

**Randy en narrateur : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le costume de Ninja me colle à la peau !**

**_[Il se lève en sautant faisant un mouvement acrobatique, atterrit en frappant du poing et se tient tel un grand héro]_ **

_La salle fut émerveillé devant le costume et la posture du garçon sur l'écran, Adrien et Marinette regardent Randy avec fierté ainsi que sa mère, Kelly regarda à coté d'elle pour voir la réaction de son frère et fut surprit de voir le visage rougit de celui-ci regarder l'écran devant lui, son frère était amoureux ?!_

"La classe Cunningham !" Rajoute Howard.

**Randy en Narrateur : Grace à lui, tous mes rêves sont permis _[Détruit un jouet robot avec son coup de poing, fait des mouvement acrobatique, détruisant des jouets]_**

**Ninja : Je m'appelle Randy Cunningham, je suis le Ninja ! **

"Oui et tu es aussi un héro casseur de jouet !" Dit la mère de celui-ci.

"Pardon Maman !"

_**[La scène en cour revient avec Randy qui écrit sur sa feuille]** _

"Attend, tu as écris tous sur ta feuille ?!" 

"Euh...Peut-être ?" 

**Esprit de Randy** **: C'est le truc le plus cool qui existe, le seul ennuie, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit de le dire..**

_**[Il regarde Howard à coté de lui qui gratte son aisselles avec son crayon coté gomme]** _

** Esprit de Randy ** **: Même pas à mon meilleure copain...**

_**[Howard sent le bout de gomme]** _

"HOWARD !" Crie Heidi. 

"QUOI !?"

"Tu es répugnant !" 

"Oh c'est bon, mademoiselle parfaite !" 

**Professeur : _[Hors de l'écran]_ Posez vos stylos !**

_**[Le prof ramasse les feuilles de manière brutal à une élève et ramasse les autres]** _

**Esprit de Randy** **: Et je m'en rend compte maintenant que je n'ai pas choisi le meilleure sujet pour ma rédaction ! _[Stresse et arrache sa feuille en plusieurs morceaux, le donne au prof]_**

"Simple et efficace !" Dit Randy en souriant.

**Professeur : _[Regarde les bouts]_ Expliquez moi ce que je dois comprendre ?!**

**Randy : Ça raconte le caractère éphémère** **de l'été ?**

**Professeur : Mh...excellent sens de la métaphore !**

**Randy ; Un A ! _[Content]_**

**Professeur : _[Passe devant lui]_ Ça mérite un B !**

**Randy : Un B ! _[Lève ses bras en l'air]_ **

"J'aurai du le faire !" Dit Howard. 

"La prochaine fois peut-être !" 

_**[La scène change avec Bucky qui court dans les couloirs fuyant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un]** _

**Bucky : Non arrête Bash, pas mon caleçon ! **

_**[Randy et Howard sortent de la classe au même moment]** _

**Bash : Et je te l'ai déjà piqué ton caleçon, je vais te rendre ce qui en reste ! _[Le poursuit tenant le caleçon dans sa main]_**

_McFist se fait un facepalm devant les conneries de son beau fils, Bash lui, se marre._

**Howard : _[Passe devant Randy en réfléchissant]_ J'aimerai bien qu'on parle de cette histoire de Ninja ! **

"Attend, tu lui a dis ?!" Demande Heidi.

"Euh.."

"Normalement l'identité d'un héro doit rester secret afin de ne pas mettre en danger ses proches !" 

Tout le monde regarde Guy surprit. 

"Comment tu-"

"BD ! Je lis des BD !" Il répondit vite en stressant.

"Et bien, tu es sais beaucoup..."

_Kelly se retenait d'assommer son frère avec son oreiller._

**Randy : Quel histoire de Ninja ?! _[Stresse]_ Euh..je ne vois pas où tu as vu un Ninja ! _[Le suis]_**

**Howard : Justement, j'en ai pas vu, il n'y a pas de Ninja depuis 2 jours qu'on est à Norrisville, on la pas croisé une seule fois !**

"Normal car il est juste à coté de toi sans masque !" 

"Merci Captain Obvious, je savais pas !" Dit Howard sarcastiquement.

**Randy : Je crois que pour qu'il apparaisse, il faut qu'il y ai un robot ou un monstre qui attaque !**

**Howard : Pourquoi ça ne t’excite pas plus ?! On fait partie de ses plus grand fans ! **

**Randy : Je ne pense pas qu'il déclenche sa boule de fumé juste pour dire bonjour ! **

_**[Randy eu une idée d'un coup]** _

**Randy : Peut-être que si !**

"RANDY !" Crie Marinette.

"HEY, COMME SI VOUS N'AVIEZ JAMAIS UTILISE VOS POUVOIRS POUR QUELQUES CHOSES DE PERSONNELLE !" 

_Les deux héros détourne le regards sachant qu'il avait raison sur se point même Guy l'affirmé dans son esprit._

_**[La scène change sur un bâtiment rectangulaire au beau milieu de plusieurs immeuble de la ville]** _

**Sorcier : Vous m'aviez juré que vous alliez anéantir le Ninja !**

"C'est qui le crapaud géant ?" Demande Alix.

"HEY !" 

_Tout le monde sursaute en se retournant vers le Sorcier._

"Oh euh...Sorcier voici des gens et les gens voici mon ennemie le Sorcier !" Présente Randy.

_**[Le Sorcier se tenait dans une sorte de bocal géant avec la tête qui était encapuchonner parler avec McFist et Viceroy]** _

**McFist : Je ne l'ai pas vu de tous l'été, vous l'aviez vu vous, Viceroy !? _[S'adresse à Viceroy]_**

**Viceroy: Non absolument pas mais enfin c'est un Ninja, la discrétion c'est un peu son fond de commerce non ?**

"Que fait McFist avec le Sorcier ?!" Demande Thérésa.

"Anéantir le Ninja !" Dit Howard, provoquant le choc sur les gens de leurs classes.

_**[McFist qui s'était levé du siège]** _

**McFist: Nous avions un plan, à la seconde ou il pointa sa petite tête de Ninja hors de son petit trou de Ninja.. _[Claque son poing robotique dans sa main]_ BAM ! Destruction !**

"Bizarre, je suis toujours vivant !" 

"RANDALL !" 

"Pardon Maman !" 

"J'arrive pas à croire que McFist industrie veux tuer le Ninja !" Dit Thérésa effrayée.

_**[Le Sorcier hurle de rage]** _

**Sorcier : Surtout, ne me décevez pas ! _[Disparaît par sa fumé du bocal]_**

_**[Le téléphone derrière eux sonne, leurs faisant peurs, une femme parla par l'enceinte]** _

_La salle explose de rire._

**La femme : Monsieur McFist, votre femme au téléphone ! **

"QUOI ?! Il a une femme ?!" Demande un élève de la classe de Guy. 

"Beurk..." 

"LA FERME SALES GOSSES" 

_**[L'homme grogne et tente de saisir le téléphone, il l'attrape à l'envers et prend une grande inspiration et répond]** _

**McFist: Oui mon canard en sucre ?**

_La plupart des personnes ricanent du surnom débile de l'homme._

_**[La femme au téléphone parle]** _

**McFist : Je suis un petit peu occupé chérie !**

**[La femme continue de parler]**

**McFist : Bien sur, je te retrouve là-bas ma choupinette.. _.[Explose le téléphone contre le socle à plusieurs reprises et regarde son assistant]_ Comment voulez-vous que je gouverne l'empire diabolique si mon idiot de beau-fils passe son temps à faire des bêtises à l'école ?!**

"Le mec qui vole les slips des gens est son fils ?!" Demande Nathaniel.

"BEAU FILS !" Répondit McFist. ****

"C'est pareil.."

"S'il vous plaît..dite moi que la mère est moins débile..." Espère Wanda.

"Et cruelle.." Rajoute Alya.

**Viceroy : Les gosses...**

McFist **: Descendez tous de suite dans votre labo et mettez au point une arme fatal, une arme dangereuse, une soucoupe pour ma tache** _**[La main robotique tremble et détruit une tasse à café sur le bureau en éclaboussant l'homme]** _ **Euh..non laisser tomber la soucoupe, juste l'arme fatal !**

"Il appartient à qui le cerveau dans son bras ?" 

"Je crois que c'est le cerveau d'un singe..." Dit Eva. 

Mega Macaque toucha sa tête dans le réflexe en prenant peur de cette information !

**Viceroy : Mmh mmh ! _[Fait une croix sur le mot "Soucoupe" de sa tablette]_ Arme fatal !**

_**[La scène change au lycée, la cloche sonne]** _

_**[A la cantine, Howard récupéra sa sauce de son assiette avec son doigt et le mange, il regarde le plateau de Randy posé devant lui, il regarde vers les toilettes]** _

**Howard : Cunningham ! Je sais que t'es au toilette _[Grimpe sur la table]_ mais si tu veux pas que je mange tes beignets de pommes de terre, dépêche toi !**

"Howard, apprend à partager !" Dit Heidi.

"C'est pour ça que je cache des sandwichs dans mon cassier ou dans le Nomicon.." Dit Randy. ****

**Ninja : BOULE DE FUME ! _[Apparaît sur une table devant toute la cantine]_ Salut tout le monde, je suis le Ninja ! **

_**[Toute la cantine l’acclame, Howard fut très content en le voyant]** _

"Ca explique pourquoi tu prenais trop de temps au toilette.." Dit Howard.

"T'A TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS DEPUIS TOUS CE TEMPS ?!" Demande Randy.

"Nan, pas vraiment.."

_Leurs classes se font un facepalm devant l'intelligence de Howard._

**Howard : Le voila enfin, OUAIS ! Le Ninja ! _[Regarde vers les toilettes]_ Hey vient vite Cunningham, le Ninja est là ! _[S'approche du Ninja]_** ****

_**[La scène change dans le bureau du proviseur, avec McFist, sa femme et Bash devant le bureau de celui-ci]** _

**Proviseur: En rien que pendant ces deux journée d'école, Bash s'est amusé à faire subir 66 caleçonnades, 32 a poilades et à commit une bousinocrottes ** **(Wtf ?)**

**McFist** **: Est-ce que ça existe seulement ?**

_**[Le proviseur leurs montre quelque chose sur l'écran, Marcy et lui furent surprit, leurs faisant peur]** _

"C'est si horrible à ce point ?" 

"Oui !" Dit McFist se rappelant de l'image.

**Marcy:** **C'est pas possible..**

**Bash : Oh ouais ! _[Content de lui]_ **

_Toute la salle se font un facepalm sauf Bash lui même qui se félicite._

**Marcy : Monsieur le principale Slimovitz, je ne peux pas croire que petit Bashford est osé agir de la sorte !**

**Bash : Ouais M'an, il essaie de me piéger ! _[Pointe du doigt le directeur mais tient un caleçon dans sa main mais le cache directement derrière son dos]_**

"C'est le caleçon de Bucky !" Dit Howard.

"Comment tu peux dire que c'est à lui ?" Demande Randy.

"Euh..."

"Tu sais quoi ? je veux pas savoir !" Dit le garçon dégouté.

_**[Une petit fille passe par le bureau en courant]** _

**La fille : Il y a le Ninja à la cantine ! **

_**[La proviseur se lève]** _

**Proviseur : Oh, le Ninja ? _[Arrive derrière le couple]_ Et si on faisait une petite pause ? _[Part de la salle avec Bash qui le suis]_** ****

**Bash** **: Ouais une petite pause !**

_Quelques personnes ricanes._

**Marcy : Oh, vas-y, si tu anéanti pas tout de suite se Ninja, je vais en entendre parler pendant tous le trajet !**

**McFist : MA BIBICHE TES LA MEILLEURE ! _[L'embrasse sur la joue et part]_**

"J'ai rien dis, cette femme est aussi pire que tous !" Dit Wanda défaite. 

"Sacré famille dis donc.." 

_**[La scène change vers le bâtiment en Triangle, un téléphone sonne]** _

**Viceroy : Oh...McFist industrie, le génial et diabolique Viceroy à l'appareil !**

"Et lèche botte de McFist.." Tousse Randy. 

_Viceroy l'entendit mais ne dit rien, il réfléchit à quelque chose dans son esprit en regardant Randy._

_**[La scène change avec McFist qui marche dans les couloirs de l'école avec le téléphone en main qui pousse les élèves brusquement]** _

**McFist : Le Ninja vient d'enfin d’apparaître à l'école ! Lâcher le...le truc ! _[Le Ninja se fait lancer en l'air de loin]_**

**Viceroy : Il s'appelle Crackenstein !**

**McFist : LÂCHER LE CRACKENSTEIN ! _[Des élèves se retournent vers lui]_ Euh...**

"Capté !" 

_**[Viceroy prit un gadget électrique et électrocute le robot en employant une rire maléfique]** _

**Viceroy : Il faut partir mon crackenstein, va et anéanti le Ninja ! [Se fait grogner dessus par le robot] Il est un peu prés haut comme ça [Lui montre avec sa mains] Il porte une écharpe rouge, un costume noir, a moins que ce soit bleu marine...**

"Nan c'est noir et attend, comment tu sais ma taille alors que tu ne m'avais pas encore vu ?!" Demande Randy à Viceroy.

"Une déduction !"

"Il a surement cru que tu étais l'ancien Ninja ?" Suggère Marinette.

"Pas faux.." 

_**[Le robot grogne et court en détruisant le mur du labo]** _

**Viceroy : Ah non non tu as raison, c'est bien noir ! On ne met jamais du rouge avec du bleu marine ! **

"Pour un méchant, il a plutôt raison en matière de mode !" Dit Kelly.

_Guy regarda sa sœur, voulant se retenir de la frapper aussi avec un oreiller._

_**[Changement de scène à l'école, avec le Ninja toujours debout sur la table]** _

**Ninja: Bon un Ninja doit être prés à tous moments à faire ça ! _[Claque du poing]_ et ça ! _[Met un coup de pied en l'air]_ et n'oublions surtout pas ça ! _[Refait le même mouvement mais plus brusque, Howard fut émerveillé]_ Bravo, vous avez été formidable, aller à bientôt et n'oublier pas de remercier la dame de la cantine, BOULE DE FU-**

_**[Howard le saisit par la jambe]** _

**Howard: Non, attend Ninja, mon copain rêve de te rencontrer depuis qu'on est tout petit ! Je t'en supplie, attend, il revient tout de suite ! **

"Aww, tu as pensé à moi !" 

"Normal, tu es mon meilleure pote..." ********

**Ninja : _[Se gratte la tête]_ Euh..j'aurai bien aimé te faire plaisir mais là je ne peux pas, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! **

_**[Un monstre détruit le mur de la cantine, McFist étant caché derrière le mur, encourage le monstre dans l'ombre]** _

**McFist : Ouais, vas-y détruit le, DÉTRUIT LEEEEEEE ! **

"Un jour, il va vraiment exploser, on va pas comprendre..." Dit un élève. 

_**[Le monstre détruit des tables en s’avançant vers le Ninja]** _

**Ninja : Ma première bagarre contre un monstre, ça c'est trop cool ! NINJA SAUT ! _[Saute devant le monstre]_ Hey le monstre, t'es prêt à te faire- _[Se fait frapper par le robot, le mur se détruit à l'impacte]_**

_La salle grimacent de douleur pour le jeune garçon, sa mère fut surprit et ne peux s'empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui._

**Howard : Wow ! _[Envoie un message à Randy avec son téléphone]_ Cunningham, dépêche toi, le Ninja se fait battre à plat de couture ! **

"Merci pour l'encouragement Howard !" Dit Randy sarcastiquement.

"De rien mon pote !" Dit Howard content.

_**[Le Ninja atterrit dans un cassier, il prit son téléphone qui sonne et lit le message de Howard]** _

**Ninja : Je ne dirai pas, à plat de couture ! **

_**[Le Robot grogne, le Ninja le frappe dans le ventre avec un coup de pied, l'envoyant par terre, celui-ci se relève en étant très énervé]** _

**Ninja : Oh oh.. _[Se prend un coup dans la tête]_ AAH ! _[Tombe dans les escaliers avec un rat qui se barre en le voyant, il atterrit finalement en bas]_ D'accord, peut-être à plat de couture..**

_Encore une fois, la salle grimacent de douleur, le Sorcier était complètement satisfait de ce combat. La mère de Randy s’inquiéta encore plus pour son enfant, manquant de s'évanouir de peur sur son siège._

_**[Le robot détruit encore un mur du haut des escaliers]** _

"Mais il a quoi contre les murs ce robot ?!" Râle Nino. ****

"Mystère !" Répond Adrien.

**Ninja : NINJA SPRINTE !**

_**[Il se barre, le robot le poursuit, le garçon arrive dans des toilettes et saute dans un cabinet, le robot détruit la porte en grognant, il détruit les portes une par une jusqu'au Ninja qui se tenait tel une araignée sur les toilettes, les deux se fixent]** _

**Ninja : C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, j'essaie pas de me défiler...**

_Plusieurs personnes ricanes._

_**[Le monstre rugit et lui fonce dessus, la cabine se referme et plusieurs bruits de coup se fit entendre, le Ninja tentait de s'échapper par tous les moyens en dessous ou au dessus de la porte, le Ninja se libers, la cloche sonne]** _

**Ninja : C'est lui qui à commencé !**

_**[Il prit une barre en fer, le met sur la porte, bloquant le robot dans la cabine]** _

_**[La scène change en classe, Randy sans le masque arrive en courant, glissant au sol et tombe dans un grand fracas, il remonte sur sa chaise à coté de Howard, ayant quelques crampes]** _

"On a trouvé une deuxième Marinette !" 

"Alya !" 

Randy s'abaisse sur son siège embarrassé.

**Howard : Où tu étais passé ?! On devait pas être ensemble pour rencontrer le Ninja ? Mais entre nous, il était pas très impressionnant quand il s'est battu !**

"Pardon si je me battais avec un robot qui aime les murs !" 

_**[Randy s'énerve un peu]** _

**Randy : Tu vois Howard, je-Euh...le Ninja à essayé de faire de son mieux, ok ?! Il faut pas croire qu'il a un mode d'emploi pour être Ninja... _[Réalise]_ Un mode d'emploi ! _[Se lève de son siège]_ S'il vous plaît, excusez moi, faut que j'aille au toilette ! **

"Merci pour cette magnifique excuse Randy..." Dit Debbie.

"Les toilettes, toujours cette excuse pour se transformer et combattre le crime !" Dit Adrien tellement fière. 

_**[Randy roule sur son vélo dans la rue jusqu'à chez lui]** _

**Voisin : Salut Randy ! **

_**[Randy arrive chez lui, dans sa chambre, il chercha le livre et le trouve]** _

**Randy : Le NinjaNomicon ! _[L'ouvre]_ Aller, apprend moi les secrets des Ninjas ! **

_**[Le motifs s'illumine en rouge, les pages du livre s'illumine choquant Randy]** _

**Randy : Woah ! _[Ses yeux rétrécis]_**

_**[Plusieurs dessins apparut de plus en plus en profondeur, Randy fut encore plus surprit et atterrit finalement sur un manuscrit remplit d'écriture japonaises avec un squelette vers la droite et un Ninja vers la gauche et une écriture rouge en gros dans le carré]** _

_La salle fut de nouveau silencieux, impressionné de voir ce que le garçon avait comme livre pour l'aider lors des combats, le Sorcier sourit malicieusement sachant qu'il allait connaitre la plupart des secrets de Nomi._

_**[Randy se cogne dans l'écriture, tomba par terre, des points d’exclamations apparut autour de sa tête]** _

**Randy : _[Lit]_ "Fait confiance à l'arme dans le costume" _[Des dessins apparaît autour]_ Dans le costume ? _[Des flèche le montre]_ C'est moi dans le costume ! C'est moi,, je suis l'arme ! Il faut que j'ai confiance en moi ! _[Le squelette le renvoie en l'air]_ DAH !**

"Euh..je crois pas qu'il voulait dire toi..." Dit Howard.

"Je sais.."

_**[Il réapparu dans sa chambre, la scène change avec Randy qui pétale sur son vélo]** _

**Voisin : à bientôt Randy !**

_**[Le garçon arrive à l'école, courant dans le couloir, Howard apparaît, lui faisant un croche patte, il tomba par terre plus loin]** _

"HOWARD POURQUOI ?!" 

"JE VOULAIS TE RALENTIR !" 

"EN ME FAISANT TOMBER ?!" 

"OUI !" 

_Randy se fait un facepalm._

**Howard : A super, tu es là, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'apprendre ! **

**Randy : _[Ce lève]_ Désolé Howard, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! _[La cloche sonne]_**

**Howard : Non ! ça suffit, tu vas nul part et tu m'écoute ! _[S'accroche à Randy tel une singe alors que des élèves sortent dans le couloirs, les regardant étrangement]_ figure toi que le Ninja n'a pas réussi à battre le monstre alors il l'a enfermé dans les toilettes du sous-sol et moi je l'ai laissé sortir !**

"Tu sais que tout le monde te regarder comme si on était fou ?" Dit Randy.

"Je sais mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ?" Répondit Howard.

"Je sais pas mais tu t'es accroché à moi comme un singe et...comment j'ai fais pour supporter ton poids ?" 

"Magie !" Répondit Eva.

"On en parle qu'il vient de dire qu'il a libéré le monstre ?" Demande Kim.

"J'étais désespérer !" 

**Randy : ta pas fait CA ?! _[Panique]_**

**Howard : Bah si ! Pour obliger le Ninja à se battre, comme ça on va enfin le voir à l'action, tous les deux, ensemble ! **

_**[Une voiture défonce le mur, les deux garçons regardent le trou, ils voient le robot détruire le parking]** _

"LE MUR, C'EST QUOI LE DÉLIRE DE DÉTRUIRE DES MURS ?!" 

** Howard ** **: Tu préfère me remercier tout de suite ou plus tard, on fait quoi là ?**

"A ce moment là, je me demander si je te tuer à l'école ou pendant ton sommeil ?" Avoua Randy.

"....Ni l'un ni l'autre !" 

_**[La scène change, McFist sort du bâtiment]** _

**McFist : Il a quand même pas pu disparaître ?!**

_**[Le Robot envoie une voiture voler plus loin et rugit de rage]** _

**McFist : Ah, le voila ! **

**Le proviseur : MA VOITURE ! **

_**[Howard et Randy sortent dehors vers le fracas]** _

**Howard : Tu vas voir le Ninja en action grâce à qui ? Grâce à moi ! C'est qui ton meilleure copain ?! _[Allait faire un check de ventre mais remarque que Randy n'es plus là]_ Hum ? Non mais j'y crois pas ! **

"Et c'est qui, qui allait avoir plus de bleu ?!" Demande Randy.

"....Le robot ?" Dit Howard. ****

_Tout le monde se fait un facepalm._

_**[Le monstre détruit encore la voiture en décrochant le haut et le jetant plus loin]** _

**Ninja : BOULE DE FUME ! _[Apparaît dans un brouillard rouge et se met en position de combat]_**

**Les élèves : Ninja ! Ninja ! _[L’acclame en mettant le monstre en rage]_**

**Ninja : J'ai confiance en moi, j'ai confiance en moi pour te botter les fesses ! _[Fait un signe de main pour dire approche]_**

_**[Le robot craque ses points et se jette sur le Ninja, le garçon le frappe à coup de pied, celui-ci se protège avec son bras, le Ninja rebondit au dessus de lui, le frappant dans la tête, atterrissant derrière lui]** _

_**[Le robot se jette sur lui pour lui donner des coups]** _

**Ninja : Ninja esquive, esquive, esquive, esquive, esquive et...FRAPPE ! _[Tape dans le bras de pieuvre, celui-ci se le prend dans la tête, le faisant tomber par terre]_ Et maintenant, qu'est ce qui est battu à plat de couture ?! ** ****

_Toute la classe de Randy l'acclame ainsi que les autres gentilles ainsi que sa mère, le Sorcier n'était pas vraiment content lui, McFist se retenait de s'arracher la moustache, Viceroy cacher son petit sourire envers le garçon avec sa main devant sa bouche._

_**[Tous les élèves l'acclame, le monstre remit sa mâchoire en place, sa poitrine s'ouvre et un bras plaque le garçon par terre]** _

"Attend, ce truc est venu droit de la poitrine du robot ?!" Dit un élève.

"OH MON DIEU !" 

**McFist:** **L'arme secrète, il est trop fort ce Viceroy !**

"Euh...merci ?" Dit Viceroy.

"Taisez-vous..." Dit McFist.

_**[Le monstre alla frapper le Ninja dans la tête avec son bras en métal, le garçon esquive]** _

**Ninja** **: Je ne comprend pas, je ne crois pas.. _[Cherche quelques choses dans son cost_** **_ume]_ Il y a quoi d'autre dans ce costume ?! _[Esquive un coup, il sorti un sabre de son dos, des dessins lui montre l'arme]_ Ah, fait confiance au sabre dans le costume ! **

"Ah !" 

"C'est radicale..." 

_**[Il tranche le bras du robot avec l'arme]** _

**Ninja _:_ Là, je comprend mieux ! _[Il le frappe dans le ventre, celui-ci se réceptionne sur ses pieds et rugit]_**

**Ninja : Je suis prêt !** ****

_**[Le monstre courut vers le héro, le Ninja balance son sabre n'importe comment, découpant les bras et les jambes de celui-ci, finalement le monstre se détruit aussi en se tranchant en deux de haut en bas]** _

_**[Les élèves furent choqués et d'autres se retiennes de vomir]** _

_La salle étaient pareils, la plupart se retiennes de vomir, d'autre ne regarder plus l'écran, d'autre avait des rires nerveux et d'autre ont juste rien eu comme réaction._

"C’était..violant..." 

**McFist : NOOOOOON euh... _[Regarde les élèves qui le regardent]_ Ouais, super, c'était vraiment super... _[Part]_**

"Encore capté !" 

"Mais ils sont aveuglent ou quoi ?! ça ce voyer qu'il l'avait conçu" Dit Chloé énervé. 

"Calme toi Chloé, tu vas causé une akumatisation !" Dit Adrien.

**Les élèves : BOULE DE FUME, BOULE DE FUME, BOULE DE FUME !**

**Ninja : BOULE DE FUME ! _[Le jette et disparaît]_**

_**[Randy et Howard se retrouvent]** _

**Randy : Ah, Howard !**

**Howard : Est-ce que tu me prend pour une andouille ? _[Croise les bras]_**

**Randy:** **Euh...Comment répondre à cette question ?**

"Oui !" Dit toute la salle.

"HEY !"

**Howard : J'ai tous compris Randy !**

**Randy : Ah bon ? **

"Oh oh, tu t'es fait avoir Randall !" Ricane Julian.

"Tait toi Julian !" Dit Howard. 

"Oh c'est méchant..." Répondit Julian.

**Howard : Oui, d'abord tu t'en vas et le Ninja arrive et ensuite, il s'en va et tu revient ! Je sais tous, j'ai découvert ton secret ! **

**Randy : Howard, je t'assure, je voulais te le dire !**

**Howard : Tant pis, c'est trop tard, j'ai trouvé tout seul, j'ai réfléchis avec ma tête ! _[Montre sa tête]_**

"Pour une fois.." Commente Heidi.

"HEY !" 

**Randy : Si tu savais comme ça me soulage, ça me rendait malade de ne pas pouvoir te le dire ! _[Se transforme hors écran]_**

"NON RANDY FALLAIT PAS FAIRE CA !" Crie Marinette.

"Trop tard..."

 **Howard : Filer en douce pour pouvoir avoir les toilettes pour toi tout seul à chaque fois que le Ninja apparaît ! Ah ! _[Voit Randy en Ninja]_ C'est toi le Ninja ?! Mon meilleure copain est le Ninja ?! Mais c'est incroyable, je vais le dire à tout le monde ! ** ****

"Attend, tu croyais que je faisais autre chose ?!"

"Bah oui ! Mais au moins, dis toi que je t'ai aidé dans plusieurs situation, sans moi, tu serai déjà...euh...pas là.." 

_Howard avait raison sur ce point, il y avait des situations où celui-ci l'avait aider à préserver son secret et sauver la vie._

**Ninja : Nan, tu peux le dire à personne !**

"Bah maintenant on le sait.." Dit Heidi.

**Howard : ça c'est pourrit...**

**Ninja : Nan Howard, ça c'est pourrit ! _[Prend une boule de fumé et le jette]_ BOULE DE FUME !**

_**[Howard tousse]** _

**Howard:** **Ta raison, ça sens le choux pourrit...**

"Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une odeur bizarre..un mélange de fromage et de choux.." Dit Nino.

"Pourtant j'ai pris une douche ce matin !" Dit Randy.

"L'odeur est resté..." 

**Ninja : On s'y habitue..Moi je commence presque à apprécier ! **

_**[L'épisode se fini]** _

"Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que on va regardé un deuxième épisode qui suis car tu as plus d'épisodes que le reste et je me dis que c'est mieux de faire en deux parties !" Dit Eva.

"Ah bon, bah d'accord, je veux bien!" Dit Randy.

"Tu veux parler tout de suite ou tu veux attendre ?" Demande Rosalina.

"Je vais attendre !" Il sourit.

"Bien, aller, c'est partie pour la deuxième partie" 

_En étant un peu stressé, Guy regarda Maz et Kelly en douceur, sachant que son tour allait bientôt arriver, il souffla doucement ayant encore le temps avant que la vérité sur son secret n'éclate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commencé le: 3 juillet 2020 ! (18h05)  
> fin le: 4 Juillet 2020 ! (22h43)


	4. RC9GN (L'esprit du sorcier)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne possède pas Miraculous ni RC9GN ni SheZow, juste mes OC ! :)

_**[La scène commence avec une vu de dehors, devant un panneau annonçant un match de basket avec Randy et Howard derrière celui-ci]** _

**Howard : Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'en faisant ça, on va être aux meilleures places ?**

**Randy : Fais moi confiance Howard, on rentre genre BAM, ils vont nous dire "Oh non non, vous avez pas osés ?!" et nous "Et bien si, on a osés !" **

"Oh non, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?" Demande Heidi.

"Juste l'ultime honte de notre vie !" Dit Randy en s'abaissant dans son siège.

**Howard : Bon, allons-y si tu le dis ! Moi ça commence à me démanger..**

_**[Randy se déplace avec Howard derrière lui, un match de basket était en train de s'entamer jusqu'à ce que Randy et Howard entrent dans la salle à coup de pied avec de la peinture bleu recouvert sur le corps]** _

_**[Randy** **enclenchas ses aérosols en trompettes, ce qui gâche le match]**_

**Randy : OUAIS, ALLER LES CARPES !**

_**[Howard enclenchas les fils serpentins dans la salle, tout le monde les regardent dans le silence]** _

_La salle fut silencieuse, Randy soupire pendant que Howard se demander comment il a fait pour suivre son pote dans cette bêtise._

"Vous êtes...désespérant..." Dit Debbie.

**Bash : Roh les nazes ! _[Tout le monde ricanent]_**

_**[Randy regarde autour de lui et regarde Howard]** _

**Randy : Euh...Howard, je crois que c'est de nous qu'ils parlent !**

"Oui..." Commente un élève.

_**[La scène fit une transition sur les deux garçons dans les gradins, Randy était ennuyé alors que Howard avait froid et tremblé à coté de lui]** _

**Randy : Je croyais que cette école était un model d'esprit de camaraderie ! On aurai du être à la tribune d'honneur ! **

_**[La caméra se dirige vers un groupe d'étudiant dans leurs sièges en hauteur, Doug se dirigea vers les sièges mais un garçon lui en empêche]** _

**Randy : On peux dire qu'ils se la coulent douce à la tribune d'honneur, ils ont jamais admis les nouveaux...**

**_[Doug se fit éjecter devant eux]_ **

**Randy : Bien essayé Doug...**

**Howard : La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on est pas trop prêt de la fanfare, c'est une zone à éclaboussures ! **

_**[La fanfare se prit pleins d'objets sur eux dans les gradins, même une roue sur un garçon, l'envoyant par terre, Bucky fit sonner son triangle comme un taré]** _

"C'est quoi de votre lycée, on vous jette n'importe quoi, le mec à carrément reçu un roue de voiture dans le dos !" Dit Alya.

"C'est Norrisville, le lycée à problème !" 

"Ou sont les profs dans cette histoire ?!" Demande Sabine.

"Ils disent que c'est pas leurs affaires.." Dit Randy.

"Je vais porter plainte contre ce lycée !" Dit la mère de Randy.

**La flûtiste : Bucky, il n'y a pas de solo de triangle dans cette chanson, dans aucune d’ailleurs ! **

"Si, ça existe !" Dit Luka.

_**[Les élèves huent le garçon]** _

**La prof de musique : Bucky, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de modestie !?** ****

_**[Bucky continue, la femme le prit par le pantalon, le tirant vers elle]** _

**La prof : Tu m'entend ?! Tu ne sais même pas frapper en rythme sur ton triangle, tu es renvoyé jusqu'à nouvelle ordre ! **

**Bucky : Mais le triangle c'est toute ma vie !**

**La prof : Donne moi cette baguette immédiatement !**

**Bucky : Vous pouvez toujours me la confisquer mais vous n'aurez jamais ma baguette de secours ! _[La montre et part en courant en pleure, renversant la mascotte par terre]_**

**La mascotte : On ne bouscule pas la queue d'un poisson !**

_La plupart ricanent dans leurs sièges._

_**[Un garçon avec sa trombone fit une note de déception pour Bucky]** _

**Howard : Oh oh ! Zéro le trombone !**

**Randy : Un affront pour la fanfare !**

_**[Bucky arrive dans une pièce, ferme la porte et pleure en cachette, la caméra se dirige dans les conduits d'aérations jusqu'au Sorcier, celui-ci senti la tristesse de Bucky]** _

**Sorcier : Mmh..Tristesse avec une petite pointe d'humiliation et une touche délicate de sueur et de transpiration Miam ! Ce garçon devrait faire mon affaire !**

"Attend, il sent les émotions négatives des personnes ?!" Demande Marinette en regardant Randy.

"Oui, je crois.." 

"Mais, il se passe quoi si il en sens un ?" Demande de nouveau Marinette.

"Tu verras..."

_**[Prend sa fumé et l'envoie dans le conduit se mettant dans la baguette de Bucky, celui-ci commence à le transformer en monstre]** _

_La salle fut de nouveau silencieuse, Bucky mordit ses lèvres dans la honte mais se fait réconforter par ses partenaires de fanfare, la classe de Marinette furent toute aussi choqués que eux. Les méchants furent complètement satisfaite de ce qu'il se passe._

"Il a le même pouvoir que celui du Papillon...un peu près mais c'est horrible..." Dit Marinette.

"Alors on a deux ensorceleurs..." Dit Adrien.

"Dites, vous croyez que la troisième héroïne à la même chose ?" Demande Randy.

"Je ne sais pas, on verra bien.."Dit Adrien.

_Guy soupire, une chance pour lui, il ne lutter pas avec ce genre de méchant mais avait quand même quelques méchants assez cinglés._

**Bucky : Ils payaient, ils vont tous- _[La porte s'ouvre sur lui, l'envoyant dans le mur pendant que quelques élèves courent quelques parts sans voir Bucky, la porte se referme]_** **Payer..** **_[La porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur lui, une fille marcha tranquillement dans le couloir]_ **

"OOOOHHH !" 

"Ça doit faire mal ça..." Dit Maz.

_Guy le regarde d'un air noir, sachant qu'il avait déjà prit ce genre de coup à plusieurs reprises._

_**[Dans la salle de musique, tout le monde rangent leurs instruments]** _

**Prof : Vous avez tous biens joués ce soir, il était super ton ré ! _[S'adresse à un autre élève]_ Ton Mi et Sol et Dies étaient bien aussi ! **

_**[Le garçon au trombone recommence sa note]** _

**Prof : Stevens, arrête de massacrer ce trombone !**

_**[D'un coup, le monstre Bucky surgit du mur et rugit de rage]** _

"LE MUR, ARRÊTER AVEC LES MURS !" Crie Nino.

"Du calme.." Dit Alya en lui frottant la tête avec sa main.

_**[Randy et Howard surgit des toilettes avec des serviettes, leurs servants pour enlever leurs peintures du corps sur eux]** _

"Et quand c'est pas les murs, c'est les portes !" ****

**Howard : Ah, on se sens mieux comme ça que recouvert de peinture bleu !**

**Randy : Ouais, deux nouveaux qui se baladent dans les couloirs en slips de bain, ta raison, c'est absolument pas gênant !**

_**[Des cries interpellent les deux garçons]** _

"Mac Daddy et Daddy Mac...vous êtes sérieux les gars ?!" Demande Debbie désespérer de voir ce nom sur leurs slips de bain.

"On avait que ça !" Dit Howard.

**Randy : Quelque chose me dit que le Ninja sera le bienvenu ! _[Il mit sa main dans son slip et en sort son masque de Ninja]_**

"EWWW !!" 

"Mais tu vas pas le mettre sur ta figure ?!" 

"Tu pouvais pas le mettre autre part ?!"

_Randy ricane en entendant beaucoup de personnes se plaindre du masque dans le slip._

**Howard : Tu vas mettre ce truc sur ta figure ?!**

**Randy: Oui, tu l'as dis !**

**Howard: Mais c'était dans ton slip de bain !**

**Randy : Tu l'as dis aussi ! _[Le met, les rayures rouges s'illuminent transformant Randy en Ninja]_**

"Ça va, je l'ai lavé en rentrant !" Dit Randy en rigolant.

_**[Il couru vers les cries, dans la salle de musique, les élèves furent regroupés entre-eux par la peur du monstre devant eux, Bucky détruit les instruments]** _

**Ninja : BOULE DE FUME ! _[Apparaît devant le monstre]_ lâche ce piano ! _[Le piano se rapproche de sa tête]_ Oh oh ! _[Le piano l'écrase]_** ****

_La salle grimacent de douleur face à ça._

"Désolé Randy !" Dit Bucky.

"C'est rien !" 

_**[Il coupa sa forme du corps dans le piano et en sort]** _

**Ninja : Je suppose que j'aurai du l'entendre venir..**

_**[Le monstre rugit de colère et lui jette un trombone sur le héro, celui-ci esquive, il lance une flûte, il le prend dans sa main dans problème puis le donne à la flûtiste]** _

**La flûtiste : Princesse Tootie, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre ! **

"Princesse Tootie, sérieusement ?!" Demande Thérésa.

"Bah quoi ?!" Répondit la flûtiste.

_**[Le monstre rugit et prend d'autres flûtes, le Ninja regarde un étudiant]** _

**Le Ninja : Hey toi, la cloche, fais sonner ! ** ****

_**[L'étudiant lui lance, le Ninja les prends et s'en sert comme arme, comme le monstre avec les flûtes, courant vers le héro pour l'attaquer, il lui donna des coups mais les cloches empêchent celui-ci de se faire frapper, le Ninja saute et le frappe contre les cotés de la tête du monstre avec les cloches, celui-ci secoua la tête étant sonné]** _

**Ninja : Je peux te poser une question Bucky ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste disons.. _.[Cherche partout sur le corps du monstre avec des points d’interrogation autour de celui-ci]_ dans ce qu'il te sert de corps ?**

"De la haine et de la tristesse !" Dit Bucky.

_**[Le monstre s'approche de lui]** _

**Bucky monstre : Si je ne joue pas de triangle dans la fanfare, ça ne serra personne d'autre ! **

**Le prof : Mais il n'a toujours pas compris ce qu'est la modestie, il se fait remarquer, vous l'avez tous vues !**

"Merci d'éviter de le rendre encore plus en colère pour éviter un drame !" Dit Randy.

"Merci Randy mais tu sais, au début, on ne s'en rend pas compte..." Dit Thérésa.

"Je sais..." 

_**[Le monstre déplace un meuble vers un gars avec des maracas, le laissant tomber sur lui; le Ninja se met vers lui et empêche celui-ci de tomber en le maintenant]** _

**Ninja : Je vais lâcher ! **

_**[Le garçon recule loin du meuble, le Ninja force puis tous s'écrases sur lui, il sortie de celui-ci en cassant l'arrière puis se revient devant le monstre pour l'affronter, le monstre se retourne et saute vers la fenêtre pour partir mais intercepte le mur et le casse, passant à travers]** _

"LE MUR !" 

_Tout le monde rigolent à la réaction de Nino._

_**[Le plafond se fissure un peu]** _ ****

**Ninja : Oh nan..**

_**[Un bout du plafond s’effondre par terre mais ne touche personne]** _

**Ninja : Heuuum... _[Un cymbale tombe par terre créant un son]_ BOULE DE FUME ! _[Disparaît]_**

"Parfois, je souhaiterai avoir ton pouvoir de réparation Marinette.." Dit Randy.

_Elle ricane et lui sourit._

_**[La cloche sonne pour le lendemain, Randy et Howard étaient à la bibliothèque]** _

**Randy : Je suis resté dehors jusqu'au couvre feu pour chercher Bucky, il faut pas chercher un monstre quand on doit se lever tôt ! **

_**[Howard mit ses pieds sur la table en se mettant bien]** _

**Howard : Il finira bien par revenir !**

**Randy : ça suffit pas Howard, le Ninja doit savoir comment agir dans cette situation !**

**Howard : _[Claque ses mains contre la table en rapprochant sa tête vers son pote]_ Non, le Ninja doit réfléchir à un plan pour qu'on se retrouve à la tribune d'honneur ce soir ! **

**Randy : Pourquoi ça serai pas toi qui réfléchirai ?**

_Howard explose de rire avec Randy faisant peur aux autres personnages à proximité., de leurs points de vues, les deux garçons étaient devenus complètement fou._

_**[Les deux garçons explosent de rires]** _

**Randy : Je me suis rendu compte que c'était complètement idiot !**

**Howard : Ah ça ouais, vraiment idiot ! _[Redevient sérieux]_ Je compte sur toi pour qu'on soit les premiers nouveaux à la tribune d'honneur, Cunningham, je te fais confiance ! _[Baille et s'étire]_ C'est fou ce que ça me fatigue d'avoir des idées ! _[Met un cousins autour de sa nuque, le gonfle et s'endort]_**

"Pour une fois..." Dit Heidi. 

"HEY !" 

**Randy : Quelque chose à transformé Bucky en monstre, le NinjaNomicon va peut-être m'aider à comprendre ! **

_**[Randy prit le Nomicon et l'ouvre]** _

**Randy : "Couper les ficelles de la marionnette" Euh...Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?! _[Voit une autre écriture]_ "Il faut désintégrer l'odeur de la peur" Je repose la question..Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?! **

"Ca veux dire, détruire l'objet du garçon !" Dit Marinette. ****

"Bonne idée ma lady !"

"Commence pas chaton !" 

_**[Le livre s'illumine en rouge]** _

"Le Nomicon à perdu son sang froid je crois !" Ricane Rosalina.

**Randy : TAH !**

_**[Le Nomicon prit Randy devant une leçon, les écritures deviennent visibles]** _

**Randy : "L'odeur du démon s'empare de l'être vulnérable quand on s'attaque à ce qu'il a de plus cher !" **

_**[Un Ninja en dessin détruit un éventail, la fumé verte part du corps de l'autre dessin]** _

_**[Randy revient à lui et se lève, faisant peur à Howard]** _

**Randy : IL FAUT QUE J’ÉLOIGNE L'ODEUR DE LA PEUR !**

**Bibliothécaire : Ah ouais ? Des hurlements à la bibliothèque c'est trop une seule règle à respecter ! **

**Randy : _[Se frotte la nuque]_ Désolé...**

_La salle explosent de rire rendant Randy et Howard rouge de honte._

_**[La situation change avec un rat qui grimpe sur la pierre où se trouve le Sorcier, il passe devant lui mais le méchant le saisi et le regarde]** _

**Sorcier : Bonjour ! Je crois qu'on ne se connait pas, tu peux m'appeler le Sorcier, je suis prisonnier ici depuis 800 ans, tu as surement entendu parler de moi ?**

"800 ANS ?!" 

"IL PARLE SÉRIEUSEMENT AVEC UN RAT ?!" Demande Chloé dégoûtée.

"Il est vraiment désespérer..." Dit Guy.

"JE VOUS ENTEND !" Crie soudainement le Sorcier faisant taire tout le monde.

_**[Le rat secoue la tête pour dire non]** _

**Sorcier : Bon c'est pas grave, je vais bientôt pouvoir me libérer, ma dernière création est dans le monde du dessus prête à rependre le chaos qui me rendra tout puissant ! Et alors je pourrai briser ces chaînes qui me retienne prisonnier et anéantir le Ninja ! _[Rire maléfique, le rat se mit à rire aussi]_ Tu rigole avec moi où tu ris de moi ?**

_**[Le rat lui répond avec lui]** _

**Sorcier : Bon ! _[Ricane de nouveau]_**

"J'ai...j'ai pas de mot de ce que je viens de voir.." Dit Nino.

"Moi si...je dis pauvre rat..."

"Attend, si ça fait 800 ans, ça veux dire qu'il ne s'est pas laver depuis...?" Demande Chloé.

_Toute la salle grimacent de dégoût._

"LA FERME !" Dit le Sorcier.

_**[La scène change avec Howard qui ouvre son cassier et prend quelques** **affaires]**_

**Randy : _[Hors caméra]_ Salut ! **

**Howard : _[Ferme le cassier et le regarde]_ Alors ton plan pour AHH ?! **

_**[Voit Randy avec la tenu de la fanfare]** _ ****

**Howard : Pourquoi tu as mis ce costume ?!**

**Randy : Pour aller avec la fanfare !**

**Howard : Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?!**

**Randy : Euh..parce que tu m'as demandé !**

"MAIS C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE !" Dit Howard.

"Mon esprit si !" Répondit Randy.

_**[Howard ouvre son cassier, met Randy dedans avec lui et referme le cassier]** _

**Howard : Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?! **

**Randy : J'ai auditionné ! **

_**[Un souvenir de Randy apparaît le voyant faire un bruit de triangle devant la prof et deux élèves]** _

**Prof : TU ES PRIS !**

"Cette prof est vraiment débile.." Dit un élève.

_**[La scène revient]** _

**Randy : Tu savais pas que j'étais musicien ?** ****

"Tu as fais une note !" Dit Luka.

"C'étais de l'humour !" Dit Randy.

**Howard : Au moment où on essaie de se placer à la tribune d'honneur, toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est d'aller avec ces minables ?!**

"HEY !" Crie la fanfare.

**Randy : Ouais, je sais ça tombe mal ! _[Des filles passent devant le cassier]_ Mais si un nouveau joueur de triangle est dans la fanfare, Bucky va réapparaître et là, le Ninja pourra le terrasser !**

**Howard : Ta Ninja-titude va nous faire perdre toutes chances de popularité ! **

**Randy : Oui, c'est le prix que j'ai à payer !**

**Howard : Le prix que NOUS avons à payer, nous deux, Cunningham, tes mon meilleure ami mais temps que tu portera ce costume, je ne veux pas être vu avec toi ! Promet moi d'attendre 10 secondes pour sortir d'ici ! **

**Randy : Oui, je te le promet !**

"La prochaine fois, je ne promet plus, pas après ce que tu as fais !" ****

_**[Howard sourit sadiquement]** _

**Howard : Cool ! _[Vu sur les cassiers]_ Et encore une chose.. _.[Un bruit de pet se fit entendre, Howard sortie de son cassier en riant, refermant le cassier et court]_**

"HOWARD SALE PORC !" Dit Heidi. 

"C'est pas ma faute, mon ventre me faisait mal !" 

"Tu m'as intoxiqué dans le cassier !" 

"Tu l'as mérité !"

**Randy : _[Dans le cassier]_ AH CA C'EST MOINS COOL ! C'est même pas cool du tout ! **

_**[Transition dans la chambre de Bucky]**_ ****

_**[Le garçon était sous la couette en train de dormir]** _

**Mère de Bucky : Bucky, tu ne devais pas répéter avec la fanfare ce soir mon petit chat ?!**

_**[Le monstre rugit de colère puis détruit le mur de sa chambre, partant dans la rue vers le lycée]** _

"LE MUR !!"

_**[Transition au lycée]** _

_**[Pendant que les joueurs entament leurs matches, Howard se dirige vers son siège, un peu plus loin de Randy mais il était toujours à coté de lui sur une autre tribune pendant que Randy fait du triangle, du pop-corne fut jeter sur les musiciens]** _

**Howard : Que ce soit bien clair, je ne me met là, que pour le pop-corne ! _[Met son seau sur la tête, ses lunettes de protection et ouvre le couvercle autour, celui-ci fut remplit en deux seconde]_**

"Papa t’achète vraiment des choses inutiles !" Dit Heidi.

"Toi, il devrai t'acheter de l'humour au lieu de critiquer n'importe qui !" Lui répond Howard.

"HEY !" ****

**Randy : Et c'est moi qui te fais honte ?! Tu veux pas qu'on te voit avec moi ! **

_**[Un fracas se fit entendre, la porte du gymnase essaya d'être forcé mais le monstre détruit le mur, pénétrant dans la pièce sans soucie, il rugit de colère faisant peur à tout le monde]** _

**Randy : Hey Howard, tu peux me dire l'heure ?**

**Howard : Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre ! **

**Randy : Oh parce que je crois que...c'est l'heure du Ninja ! **

**Howard : Ah ouais...**

_**[Randy se mit derrière les tribunes et met son masque, dans le repère du Sorcier, le méchant ricana fortement]** _

"J'espère que tu as nettoyer ton masque avant.." Demande sa mère.

"Oui maman !" 

_**[Le monstre rugit sur les élèves, la fanfare mettent une couverture rouge sur eux pour échapper à la bave du monstre, le Ninja arrive]** _

**Ninja : Bucky, ça ne me fais pas plaisir de frapper sur un musicien mais- ah ! _[Se reçoit un ballon de basket dans le ventre, le faisant partir vers un buffet au loin, détruisant la table, le rendant confus]_**

"Oww..." 

"Bonjour les bleus..." 

_**[Howard couru vers lui et lui soulève sa tête]** _

**Howard : Il a démolit le buffet, venge moi Ninja ! FAIT LE PAYER ! **

"Ton meilleure pote s'est prit un ballon dans le ventre plus le buffet et toi, tu pense que à la nourriture ?!" Demande Nino.

"J'avais faim.." 

**Ninja : Euh...on se calme, on se calme...**

_**[La créature avance vers eux, Howard lâche le Ninja, le monstre grogne, Howard couru pour s'échapper loin de celui-ci, le monstre prit le Ninja dans sa main et le secoue comme des maracas]**_ ****

**Ninja : Huh huh ! Il faut que je me débarrasse de l'odeur de la peur ! Ce qu'il a de plus cher ? _[Voit la baguette du triangle dans la ceinture du monstre avec les dessins qui lui montre]_ Plus cher..plus cher, plus cher ! LA BAGUETTE DE SECOURS !** ****

_**[Il sortie deux balles de Ninja de ses poches]** _

**Ninja : NINJA FLASH ! _[Les jettes sur le monstre, le rendant aveugles et le faisant lâcher le héro]_**

_**[Le Ninja s'éloigne]** _

**_Ninja_ : TECHNIQUE D'ACCROCHE ! _[Il prit la baguette avec son écharpe, le Monstre le prit et tire vers lui, le Ninja se catapulte vers celui-ci, il prépare un coup de pied contre lui vers la tronche de celui-ci, le frappant et le fait reculer, puis lâcher la baguette]_**

_**[Le Ninja mit son pied dessus, ce qui fait que le monstre rugit de rage puis le charge, le Ninja lève l'objet et le tranche avec son épée, rendant la forme de Bucky normal avec la fumé verte partant dans les conduits, le Sorcier rage dans son repère]** _

Tout le monde applaudit sauf les méchants, Randy sourit voyant ce qu'il avait accomplit lors de cette soiré. 

_**[Bucky tremble en dessous de son uniforme alors que des gens viennes le félicité]** _

**Les élèves : BOULE DE FUME, BOULE DE FUME, BOULE DE FUME, BOULE DE FUME ! **

_**[Le Ninja s'en va dans son brouillard rouge]** _

_**[Transition du Randy et Howard sur des sièges en pleine relaxation]** _

**Randy : S'ailler Howard, on réussi, on est les premiers nouveaux à assister un matche assit à la tribune des honneurs !**

**Howard : Tu vois, j'avais raison de te faire confiance, d’ailleurs, je te pardonne d'avoir rejoins la fanfare !**

**Randy : C'est vraiment sympa de ta part, excuse accepté ! **

_**[Bucky sort sa tête du tissu et se lève, des élèves se moquent de lui ainsi que Bash]** _

**Bash** **: Hey regarder les gars, il est tout nu !**

"Ça explique pourquoi j'étais nu..." Dit Bucky.

**Bucky : _[Met son chapeau sur son entre-jambe]_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! POURQUOI JE SUIS TOUT NU ?! _[Part en courant]_**

_**[Howard ricane pendant que Randy fut surprit]** _

**Howard : Demande qu'on te prête un caleçon Bucky ! **

_**[Randy mit ses mains sur son visage]** _

**Randy : Awh...Pourquoi je dois voir ça ?**

"Car il était quand même voyant dans le gymnase" Dit la danseuse. 

_**[Bucky part en courant, renversant encore la mascotte par terre]** _

**La mascotte : On bouscule pas une queue de poisson !**

_**[L'épisode se fini]** _

"Tout le monde, je voulais vous dire...Je sais que je n'ai que 14 ans, mais j'aime beaucoup être le Ninja, j'aime sauver des personnes dans le besoin car ça me fait tellement plaisir, je serai toujours là pour ma ville et mon école !" 

Randy se retourne vers McFist et Viceroy.

"J'anéantirai vos robot ridicules avec ou sans le masque...quand même avec le masque hein mais bref, je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincu, car j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac !"

Il regarde le Sorcier avec haine.

"Toi, j'anéantirai tes fumés puantes de mes amies, ma famille et de mes camarades quelque soit le prix, je te battrai et ça sera bientôt ta fin !" 

Il regarde tout le monde en souriant.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Moi et l'autre héroïne seront toujours là pour vous, dans la tristesse, la colère, la peur et la honte, on ne laissera personne tomber ! On est une équipe et ça, jusqu'à la mort !" 

Tout le monde applaudit Randy en souriant, Marinette et Adrien se font un câlin et lèvent leurs bras. Guy regarda le garçon avec joie, content de ce discours, les méchants regardent leurs ennemies avec haine, ne pouvant rien dire de plus à contre-cœur de vouloir répondre à ce sale gosse. 

"Beau discours Randy !" Sourit Rosalina. 

"Merci Rosa !" 

"Vous êtes prêt à rencontrer la dernière héroïne ?" Demande Eva.

"OUI !" 

"Bien, allons-y alors, qui veux aller aux toilettes avant ?" 

Howard accouru vers les toilettes faisant rire tout le monde. Après la pause, tout le monde revient à leurs places, Guy était complètement anxieux mais Maz et Kelly le rassurent en lui souriant, il était prêt à faire face à son destin. 

_L'épisode commence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Début: 6 Juillet 2020 (20h18)  
> Fin: 7 juillet 2020 (22h44)


	5. SheZow (L'origine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde, pardon pour la longue attente de ce chapitre mais durant mon absence, j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fanfiction ne sera jamais laissé à l'abandon. 
> 
> Comme prévu, voici la suite, bonne lecture ! ;)

_**[La scène commença avec la vu d'une maison qui semble ce faire aménager, deux garçons étaient en train de faire du skate sur une rampe à coté de la maison]** _

"Mais c'est notre maison..." Dit Droosha.

"Ouais..Étrange.." Répondit Boxter.

_Guy s'abaisse dans son siège._

**Guy : Hey Maz ! Regarde moi ça ! _[Le garçon roula sur la rampe avec son skate, arrive sur le haut de la rampe et se tient d'une main sur le bord devant son ami]_**

**Maz : Oh ouais, trop fort, super figure Guy, comment tu l'appelle ? **

**Guy : L'hé"guy"coptaire ! _[Se laisse tomber sur la rampe à genoux, Maz ricane et se laisse tomber aussi à coté du garçon]_**

"Oh nan..pas les jeux de mots par pitié !" Soupire Alix.

"En tout qu'à, ils skate bien, j'aime beaucoup !" Commente Kim.

"Merci.." Dit Maz à la place de Guy qui était stressé pour son identité.

_**[Sa sœur était devant la maison en train d'aider pour les emménagements]** _

**Kelly : Ce carton va à l'étage !**

**L'homme : Bien mademoiselle !**

**Kelly : Celui-ci va à la cuisine ! **

**L'homme : Ok..**

**Kelly : Attention à la marche, essuyez-vous les pieds et surtout ne casser rien ! _[Regarde son frère]_ GUY ! T'es sensé m'aider à déballer les cartons !**

"Du calme soeurette, tu stresse trop..." Dit Guy.

"Je ne stresser pas, je voulais aider papa et maman avec les cartons avant qu'ils n'entrent le soir !" 

"Merci beaucoup les enfants !" Dit Droosha en souriant à ses enfants.

**Guy : C'est une truc de fille ça Kelly, ça serai bien que tu t'en occupe toute seule, aller soit sympas, on a du pain sur la planche Maz et moi ! _[Se retourne vers Maz]_ Jeu, planche, skate bord ! _[Ricane et se retourne vers sa sœur qui été devant son visage en colère, il sursaute]_ HOOLA ! On annule le plan skate, bon à plus Maz...**

"STOP AVEC LES JEUX DE MOTS !" 

_**[Il suit sa sœur à contre-cœur]** _

**Kelly : Aller, arrête de traîner des pieds, je te rappelle qu'on a encore toute la cave à ranger !**

**Guy : C'est bon, t'affole pas, je te suis !**

_**[Un homme était debout à coté de Maz en train de contempler la maison]** _

**L'homme : Belle maison !**

**Maz : Ça oui, une belle raison qu'ils ont hérités de leurs vieilles tante Agnès ! **

**L'homme : J'aurai bien voulu avoir une tante Agnès moi aussi !**

"Oh...je comprend, pardon pour votre tante..." Dit Marinette.

"Ça va, merci beaucoup" Sourit Kelly.

_**[Une petite statue apparu à l'écran en train de se faire lancer par terre, Guy se tenait à genou devant le carton en train de déballer avec Kelly derrière lui]** _

**Kelly : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!**

**Guy: Ça ce voit pas, je range ! _[Lance une lampe derrière lui sans regarder]_**

"Nan, tu balance, c'est pas pareil..." Commente Kelly envers son frère.

"Ma façon à moi de ranger !" 

_Droosha soupire devant le geste de son fils pendant que son mari sourit sachant que ses enfants restent les mêmes quoi qui arrive._

**Kelly : Mais fait attention, c'était la lampe de tante Agnès ! _[Esquive un autre objet]_ Mais ça ne va pas c'était la belle porcelaine de tante Agnès ! **

_**[Guy lança un vase]** _

**Kelly : ET LA C’ÉTAIT CARRÉMENT TANTE AGNÈS ! **

_Tout le monde furent surprit en voyant l'urne voler comme si de rien été._

"GUY ELI HAMDON !" Crie sa mère. 

"C’ÉTAIT PAS TANTE AGNES, MAIS SEULEMENT UN VASE !" Paniqua Guy.

"C'EST VRAI MAMAN !" Dit Kelly.

"Je l’espère..."

_Tout le monde soupirent de soulagement._

_**[L'urne se cogne contre le mur, un coffre s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une bague** **rose dedans, les jumeaux fut émerveillés puis se dirige vers l'objet]**_

"Attend, c'est la bague de SheZow !?" Dit Wanda.

_Les méchants furent surprit puis se penche plus prêt pour avoir des indices sur l'identité de la porteuse, Guy, Kelly et Maz stressent énormément pendant que Boxter se demander comment la bague s'était retrouvé dans leurs murs et espère que les enfants n'y ont pas touchés pour leurs sécurités._

"Que fou la bague de SheZow chez nous ?" Demande Boxter. 

"Vous verrez !" Dit Eva.

**Kelly : Guy, est-ce que tu te rend compte de ce qu'on vient de trouver ?! _[Prend la bague]_**

"KELLY !"

La jeune fille sursaute et regarde son père avec confusion.

"Quoi ?!" 

"Évite de toucher cette bague, elle est dangereuse !" 

"Papa...c'est trop tard tu sais ?

"Tu sais qui est SheZow ?" Demande t-il.

"Euh..tu verra..."

_Guy se frotta le bras, ayant peur de voir la réaction de son père face à la vérité._

**Guy : Euh..Bah oui, une bague toute bizarre que le tante Agnès planquer dans l'un de ses murs ? **

**Kelly : Exacte ! Et tu sais pourquoi elle cachait cette bague hein ? **

**Guy : Hum...Parce qu'elle était folle ? **

**Kelly : Mais non ! Cette bague lui permettait de se transformer _[Prend une BD]_ en SheZow ! **

"Ne me dit pas que Agnès était SheZow ?!" Dit Boxter énervé. 

"Du calme mon chérie, il y a surement une explication derrière cette histoire !" Rassura sa femme.

_La plupart des méchants réfléchissent à cette découverte, si la SheZow qu'ils ont connu était morte alors avec qui ils se battaient et aussi depuis combien de temps ?!_

_**[Kelly lis la BD et sourit pendant que Guy semble ennuyé]** _

**Kelly : Mais j'hallucine totale ! J'ai rêvée toute ma vie de me transformer en SheZow, tu te rend compte ?! _[Guy allait prendre la BD mais la jeune fille se tourne au même moment, l'empêchant de le prendre]_ Moi, Kelly Hamdon, je vais enfin pouvoir hérité du costume familiale de super-héroïne ! **

_Marinette, Adrien et Randy sourient, ils avaient trouvés l’héroïne de cette univers, c'était plutôt facile..._

"Attend, comment tu peux être SheZow et en même temps être la présidente du Fan club de SheZow ?!" Demande Wanda à Kelly.

"Euh..."

"Attend, ça veux dire que tu n'es pas la super héroïne de cette univers ?!" Demande Adrien perdu.

"Pas vraiment.."

"Alors qui ?!" Demande Boxter soulagé que ce ne soit pas Kelly.

**Guy : Donne moi ça ! _[Prend la bague]_**

**Kelly : Hey ! _[Essaie de le reprendre mais Guy lui en empêche]_**

**Guy : Nan mais enfin tu vois tante Agnès en super-héroïne ?! _[Met la bague qui brille]_ C'est ridicule ! **

"Nan, ne me dit pas que SheZow c'est-" Commence Wanda.

_**[Il prit une voix de fille et imite la super-héroïne]** _

**Guy : Mon nom c'est SheZow, mes poings font paw paw ! _[Un gant rose apparaît aux mains du garçons, commençant sa transformation]_ Je suis ici pour sauver la planète ! _[Le bas commence aussi à se transformer]_ ALLER VAS-Y MA POULETTE ! **

_Les méchants se figent ayant reconnu la voix de l’héroïne, la salle toute entière était silencieuse devant le commencement de la tenu rose. Guy s'abaisse dans son siège complètement embarrassé de ce moment._

_**[Kelly fut complètement surprit en regardant son frère se faire transformer]** _

_**[La transformation se fini, laissant une jeune fille à la place d'un garçon à l'écran, Kelly explose de rire d'un coup]** _

**_SheZow_ : _[Rigole aussi, ne remarquant pas son apparence]_ Je l'imite bien n'est-ce pas ? **

"SHEZOW EST UN GARCON ?!" 

"ON COMBAT UN GARCON DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?!" 

"GUY HAMDON EST SHEZOW !" Hurle Wanda.

"SHEZOW EST NOTRE FILS DROOSHA !" 

"QUEL AGE A CE GARCON ?!" 

"SHEZOW EST UN ENFANT ?!" 

"OWWW, CE COSTUME A LÉOPARD ROSE N'ES PAS VRAIMENT A LA MODE !" 

"CHLOÉ !"

"STOP !" Crie soudainement Guy faisant taire tout le monde.

"On peux en parler après...s'il vous plait !" 

"Oui mon coeur...ne t'en fais..." Rassura Droosha en souriant à son fils. 

_Guy regarda son père qui détourna le regard loin de lui, il fut surprit puis décide d'ignorer le sentiment de tristesse en lui pour éviter la sorcellerie du Papillon ou du Sorcier._

**Kelly : Attend de te voir dans la glace ! _[Prend la fille par les épaules et l’emmena devant la glace]_**

**SheZow : _[Se regarde et voit son reflet version, elle panique soudainement]_ AU SECOURS ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUI M'ARRIVE ?! **

**Kelly : Bah oui, c'est toi que la bague à transformée en SheZow ! **

**SheZow : Mais je veux pas être une fille moi ! _[Essaie d'enlever son costume mais échoue]_ Je suis un bonhomme moi ! **

_Quelques ricanement résonnent dans la salle._

"Le bonhomme ressemble à une fille !" Dit Alya en rigolant.

**Kelly : Vraiment ? Bah d'ici, le bonhomme ressemble drôlement à une fille ! **

"Qu'est ce que je disais !" Dit Alya contente d'elle.

"Alya, du calme !" Dit Nino.

_**[SheZow se tenait devant elle, en colère]** _

**SheZow : Si c'est ça ! Tu peux te la reprendre ta bague ! _[Agrippe sa bague mais n'arrive pas à l'enlever]_ Elle est collée ?! _[Agite son bras devant Kelly dans la panique]_ Aide moi à la retirer ! **

"{Au moins, il a essayé de le retirer...}" Pensa Boxter.

**Kelly : Désolée mais elle ne s'enlève pas !**

_**[La fille rose se calme d'un coup]** _

**SheZow : Tu peux répéter ?**

**Kelly : _[Lis la BD]_ La légende de SheZow est très clair sur ce point, quiconque enfile à son doigt l'anneau, endossera pour toujours la tenu de SheZow ! **

"Attend, ça veux dire que ta tante avait la bague jusqu'à sa mort ?!" Demande Randy.

"Oui..." 

"Au moins, personne ne pourra te le voler, c'est déjà ça !" Sourit Marinette.

_**[La jeune fille paniqua de plus en plus et cria d'un coup vers e plafond sans savoir qu'elle utilise le crie supersonique en même temps]** _

**SheZow : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON _[Détruit une étagère, les fenêtres de la maison, les voitures arrêtent de rouler puis le miroir devant lui se brise, l'envoyant voler vers Kelly]_**

_Les personnages furent émerveillé devant ce pouvoir, Guy regarda tout le monde surprit puis commence à sourire mais son regard se tourne vers père qui ne le regarda même pas, il soupire puis revient vers l'écran._

**Kelly : Wow...**

_**[Devant le miroir, un S s'était formé dans la fissure avec l'arrière en rose, celui-ci s'ouvre devant une grande porte en métal]** _

**SheZow : Wow, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! **

_**[La porte en métal s'ouvre sur une grande salle avec les lumière qui s'allument partout et un ordinateur qui s'allume]** _

"LE PREMIER MÉCHANT QUI VIENT CHEZ MOI POUR L'ANTRE SECRET DE MON FILS OU POUR L'ASSASSINER, JE L'ASSOMME A COUP DE POÊLE A FRIRE !" Cria soudainement Droocha vers les méchants. 

"Maman..." Soupire Kelly et Guy.

_Les méchants se figent et se tiennent tranquillement._

**Kelly : Wow.. _[Marche vers l'ordinateur, SheZow marcha mais tombe par terre à cause de ses talons, elle se relève embarrassé devant sa jumelle]_**

_Quelques rires résonnent dans la salle, embarrassant encore plus Guy._

"{Dieu que je hais les talons...]" Pense Guy.

"T'inquiète pas, je te comprend pour les talons.." Commente Adrien.

_**[Une lèvre géante en rose apparu à l'écran de l'ordinateur surprenant les deux adolescents derrières eux]** _

**Sheila : Bien le bonjour SheZow ! **

**SheZow : Woaw ! **

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?" Demande Nathaniel.

"Je ne suis pas un truc mon garçon, je suis Sheila, le super ordinateur de SheZow" Dit une voix.

Un hologramme avec une lèvre rose apparu au dessus de l'image de l'écran de cinéma.

"Je suis ravi de vous rencontrez !" Elle sourit.

"Sheila, tu ne pouvais pas attendre la fin de la séance ?" Demande Guy.

"Désolée Guy, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me traite comme un truc..."

"Pardon madame.." S'excuse Nathaniel.

"Pas de problème !"

**Sheila: _[Surprit]_ Une petite minute... _[Une lumière rose scanne la jeune héroïne, montrant deux scanne de Guy et de SheZow]_ Vous n'êtes pas Agnès Monero et... _[Renifle Guy]_ Votre odeur est pour le moins...BLAH ! _[Tire la langue]_**

"Hey, je ne sens pas aussi mauvais ?!" Demande Guy offensé.

"Désolé mais si..ne t'étonne pas que ton costume sens la framboise !" Dit Sheila.

"Ça explique l'odeur dans ta chambre alors.." Dit Droosha. ****

**SheZow : Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez, je m'appelle Guy-**

**Sheila : Je sais parfaitement qui tu es car je sais tout sur tout !**

**Kelly : Mais oui, ça me revient, vous êtes Sheila, le super ordinateur de SheZow, je suis très honoré de vous rencontrez votre numérique grandeur ! **

"Tu en fais trop Kelly.."Dit Wanda.

"Excuse moi si j'ai des bonnes manières !" Répondit Kelly.

"Hey, ça veux dire quoi ça ?!" 

**Sheila : Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! _[Un bruit d'alerte retentis]_ SHE-GNAL D'ALARME ! SHE-GNAL D'ALARME ! La bande du bateau pirate s'approche de Megadale ! **

"Comment ça ce fait qu'on entend pas cette alarme dans la maison ?" Demande Boxter.

"Vos murs sont totalement insonorisé face à ce problème !" Répondit Sheila.

**Kelly : _[S'assoit sur le fauteuil rose]_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent cette fois ?! _[Regarde l'écran avec les images affichés]_**

**Sheila : Oh comme d'habitude, ils vont voler tout ce qu'ils trouvent et personne n'osera leurs botter le derrière !**

**SheZow : _[Ricane]_ Elle a dit derrière, ta entendu ?**

_Tout le monde se font un facepalm même Guy qui été totalement embarrassé par son commentaire.._

**Sheila : Es-tu prête à leurs faire la fête SheZow ?**

_**[La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle puis se souvient]** _

**SheZow : Qui...moi ? **

"Non le siège derrière toi.." Répondit sarcastiquement le Givré qui se prit directement un oreiller envoyé par Guy.

"La ferme le bonhomme de neige !" 

**Kelly : Tu la voulu, tu assume ! **

"J'ai pas voulu, la bague s'est accrochée à mon doigt et ma transformé sans que je demande !" Dit Guy.

"Tu as dis la formule de transformation !" Dit Kelly.

"Mais c'étais pour rire !"

"Pas pour la bague !" 

**SheZow : Je refuse !**

**Kelly : Ta pas le choix ! **

**SheZow : J'ai dis non ! _[Entend le bruit d'une voiture derrière lui]_ Mais je vais faire un effort ! ** ****

"Vous avez laisser un enfant conduire une voiture ?!" Demande la mère de Randy **(Qu'on va appeler Maria)**

"Rectification, c'est SheZow qui conduit, sachant qu'elle a plus de 20 siècles !"

"QUOI ?!" Hurle toute la salle sauf Maz, Guy et Kelly. ****

_**[La scène change avec Kelly et SheZow dans la voiture conduit par la jeune héroïne avec Kelly qui semble s'accrocher pour sa vie]** _

**SheZow : Accroche toi bien Sœurette ! **

**Kelly : Je peux plus bouger, j'ai les ongles plantés dans le tableau de bord ! **

_Toute la salle rigolent face à la jeune fille à l'écran._

**SheZow : WOOHOOHOO ! **

_**[Elle accéléra puis arrive vers un tunnel]** _

**SheZow : Bon, il est temps de voir ce que cette She-mobile à sous le capot ! _[Roule au plafond]_** ****

"Comment la voiture peut-elle rouler au plafond ?!"

"Magie !" 

**Kelly : Wow, tu te débrouille très très bien Guy enfin je veux dire SheZow enfin, celle que j'aurai dû être...**

_Guy fut surprit puis regarde sa bague sur son doigt, le garçon s'en voulait tellement d'avoir piqué le rôle rêvé de sa sœur, celle-ci prit la main de son frère pour le rassurer sachant maintenant la vérité sur toute cette histoire du successeur de la bague._

**SheZow : Quoi ? Tu m'en veux toujours ?!**

**Kelly : Moi ? pense tu sœurette, enfin si j'étais toi, je testerai mes pouvoirs avant de m'en servir contre ces affreux pirate, t'es pas d'accord ? **

**SheZow : Oh si, allons-y ! _[Accélère]_**

_**[Transition sur un lieu abandonné]** _

"Oh nan.." Dit Guy en s'abaissant sur son siège de honte.

**SheZow : _[Se tenant du haut d'un château d'eau]_ Du haut du château d'eau voici venir SheZow, prête à prendre son envole devant vos yeux ébahies _[Elle se mit à courir, se met accroupie sur la rambarde puis saute]_ WOOHOO, JE PEUX VOLER, C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT HALLUCIN-AAAAH ! _[Tombe et s'écrase au sol]_**

_La salle explosent de rire malgré les inquiétudes de Droosha et Boxter envers leur fils._

"Je te hais Kelly.."Dit Guy.

"Je sais !" 

**Kelly : Nan, SheZow ne peut pas voler ! _[Ricane]_**

{"Maintenant si !"} Pensa Guy.

**SheZow : Sans blague... _[Elle se relève]_**

**Kelly : Je t'ai bien eu ! _[Ricane]_**

**SheZow : C'est ça rigole. _.[Met sa main sur le mur d'un bâtiment pour se reposer]_ Si tu te crois drôle.. _[Déplace le bâtiment qui s’effondre par la suite derrière lui grâce à sa super force]_**

"Guy..." Grogna son père.

"Pardon !" 

**Kelly : _[Sort un carnet de n'importe où]_ Force incroyable, teste OK !**

**SheZow : Je retrouve le moral ! _[Sourit]_** ****

_**[La scène change avec la jeune fille qui jongla avec un ancien bus au dessus de sa tête, elle mit un coup de pied dedans, le logeant dans le château d'eau, l'ouvrant avec l'eau qui en sort tel une cascade]** _

"GUY !" Grogna encore son père.

"Je suis désolé !" 

"Woah...j'adore ta super force !" Dit Randy en rougissant.

"Hein ? Merci.." Dit Guy.

_**[La jeune fille avait un objet dans ses mains, regardant celui-ci avec confusion, Kelly arrive et l'ouvre, découvrant une barrette boomerang rose, elle le lance et regarde sa sœur]** _

**Kelly : Barrette boomerang.. _[La barrette revient vers SheZow, la frappant dans dans le dos]_ Teste ok !** ****

_La salle explosent de rire devant la maladresse de la super héroïne._

_**[La scène rechange avec la jeune héroïne courant à toute vitesse dans la ville de Megadale, sautant de bâtiment en bâtiment, Kelly avait un chrono dans sa main]** _

**Kelly : Super vitesse... _[Son frère arrive, l'éclaboussant avec une flaque d'eau en même temps dans sa course]_ Teste OK !**

"Les enfants.." Soupira Droosha.

"C'est lui qui à commencé !" Dit Kelly.

"HEY !" 

_**[SheZow fit un petit sourire sadique et ricane de Kelly, d'un coup, elle dérapa sur un caillou et frappe un mur en pleins fouet, créant sa forme du corps dedans]** _

_La salle grimacent de douleur face à la jeune fille à l'écran. ****_

**SheZow : Je vais bien, t'inquiète ! _[Complètement confuse, elle se redresse en sentant son sixième sens s’enclencher avec les ondes roses autour de sa tête, elle se lève puis son S clignota à plusieurs reprises]_**

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!" Demanda Wanda à Guy.

"Tu verras.."

"Ça ce produit fréquemment ?" Demande Marinette.

"Oui, lorsque je sens du danger venir !" 

**Kelly : Et bien quoi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as le ceinturions qui s’instille ?**

**SheZow : Il faut qu'on retrouve papa, quelque chose me dit qu'il a besoin de notre aide ! _[Court dans sa voiture]_**

_Boxter fut surprit en voyant son fils sentir les problème qu'il a eu lors de l'attaque des pirates, est-ce qu'il a été trop dur avec lui ?_

**Kelly : Ça m'étonne pas, SheZow à un She-xième sans ! _[Rejoint son frère]_**

"Oh non, pas les jeux de mots avec le mot S.H.E !" Dit Alix.

"Désolé mais tu vas devoir entendre que ça.."Dit Sheila.

"Merveilleux..." 

**SheZow : C'est marrant, ça chatouille ! **

**Kelly : Ouais, tes un peu comme une voyante, tu devine les choses sans qu'on te les dises ! _[Rentre dans la voiture]_**

**SheZow : Ah ouais ? Dommage que se she-xième sens ne m'ai pas dis que je ne savais pas voler ! **

**Kelly : _[Rigole]_ Aller roule ! **

_**[La voiture roula à toute vitesse, la scène change avec une femme tenant un chien cria dans la rue]**_ ****

**Les pirates : Voici les pirate patibulaire, les PDP, nous tout ce qu'on aime c'est de voler et c'est très bien payé ! **

**Un pirate : Je crois que j'ai fais une bonne affaire ! _[Ricane en tenant un sac de billet dans sa main]_**

_**[La femme couru mais s'arrête en voyant quelques pirates sautant devant elles pour la voler]** _

**Un pirate: Vous avez vu le collier du toutou ? _[Le chien grogne]_ il m'irait bien non ? **

"Pas vraiment" Grimace Chloé.

**La femme : N'avancez pas, à l'aide, au secours ! _[Recule et se défend avec son sac]_ Mais que fait la police !? **

**_[Le père de Guy apparu avec son partenaire, se mettant devant la femme pour la protéger]_ **

**Boxter : A votre service ma petite dame ! _[Se bat avec un des pirates]_**

"OUAIS ALLER PAPA !" Encourage Guy et Kelly.

"Je suis fière de toi" Sourit sa femme. 

_L'homme entendit les acclamations d'autres personnes dans la salle, il regarda son fils l'encourager sur l'écran, il sourit puis prend la décision de parler avec son fils après la séance._

**Sheila : _[Qui insister à la scène]_ Donner lui une leçon Boxter, gauche et droite ! _[L'image s'annule à cause d'un pirate qui casse la caméra envoyer dedans dans le combat]_ Oh nan...**

"Qu'est-ce que ?!" 

"Désolé Mr.Hamdon mais j'aime bien vos talents aux combats surtout que sa me satisfait de voir les méchants se faire botter les fesses par votre famille depuis tant d'année !" Dit Sheila.

_**[SheZow arrive dans sa voiture]** _

**Sheila : Tu me reçois ? SheZow, allô ! **

**SheZow : Sheila ? C'est bien toi ? **

**Sheila : _[A l'écran sur le GPS de la voiture]_ Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? **

_**[Un boulet de canon atterrit sur le coté de la voiture, Guy l'évita de justesse pendant que le bateau envoya d'autres boulets de canon et les pirates qui partent dessus avec leurs butins]** _

_Le souffle des personnages se bloqua dans leurs gorges en voyant le boulet de canon ayant presque touché les deux adolescents._

**Sheila : Nom d'un bateau qui prend l'eau ! **

_**[La voiture esquiva d'autres boules sur la route]** _

**Kelly : Là-bas, regarde, c'est papa ! _[S'abaisse dans son siège]_**

_**[Son père et son partenaire était en train d'aider une vielle dame sur la route]** _

**SheZow : HEY PAPA C'EST NO-MMH !? _[Se fait taire par Kelly]_**

"COMMENT J'AI FAIS POUR NE PAS AVOIR RECONNU TA VOIX ?!" 

"Tu étais occupé.." Dit Guy.

_**[Les deux hommes se retourne et regardent la jeune fille sans reconnaître le fils de celui-ci]** _

**Boxter : Manquer plus qu'elle, la chipie se pointe une fois de plus après la bataille pour nous voler la vedette !**

"JAMAIS JE FERAI CA !" Crie Guy indigné.

"Agnès régler aussi ses combats loin des vôtres pour éviter de vous créez des soucies et elle se pointer un peu plus en retard à cause de votre famille justement ou bien de sa santé" Dit Sheila.

"Je ne savais pas..." 

"Papa, discutons de ça plus tard..." Dis Guy.

"Bien !"

**SheZow : J'oublier, papa déteste SheZow, enfin moi quoi..je veux dire SheZow, je m'y perd..**

**Kelly : ATTENTION ! **

_**[La voiture évita de justesse les boulets de canons, malheureusement celle-ci sort de la route et part valser dans les aires en train de faire un 360 vers le bateau pirate, les deux adolescents hurlent de peur]** _

**SheZow et Kelly : AAAAAAAH ! **

**Sheila : OUIIII !! **

_Tout le monde explosa de rire._

"Content que ça t'ai plus Sheila !" Dit Guy.

_**[Les pirates regardent la voiture arriver vers eux dans panique]** _

**Un pirate : Sauve qui peux, chacun sa peau ! _[Va dans l'eau avec les autres]_**

_**[La voiture vient détruire le bateau toute entier, le faisant couler, les pirates nagent à la surfaces vers les policiers]** _ ****

**Boxter : Une fois de plus, SheZow n'a pas fait dans la dentelle, je crois qu'un bon coup de filet s'impose ! **

"J'avoue, tu n'es même pas aller doucement sur ce coup !" Rigole Maz.

"Je voudrai ton pouvoir de réparation Marinette..." Dit Guy.

"Je crois qu'on le veux tous !" Dit Randy.

**Son partenaire : Euh...filet classique ou à la mode SheZow ? _[Sort un filet normal et un de la couleur de SheZow, faisant soupirer l'agent de police]_**

_**[La scène change avec la voiture qui plongea dans l'eau, celui-ci se transforme en sous marin]** _

**SheZow : Wow, hallu-she-nant ! La she-mobile est capable de se transformer en she-marin ! **

**Sheila : Ainsi qu'en Jet supersonique, she she je vous assure ! **

"Pourquoi les jeux de mots...?"

**Kelly : Un peu comme les agents secrets ! **

_**[La jeune fille s'agite et tire un coup sur sa tenu rose]** _

**SheZow : Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des agents secrets obligés de porter une tenu pareil ? Ne me dit pas que je vais la garder toute ma vie !?**

"Si !" Dit Sheila. 

"La tenu te colle à la peau ?" Demande Marinette.

"Oui mais ça ne doit pas être pire que les vôtres non ?" 

"Mmh...on vérifiera plus tard si tu veux !" 

_**[La scène change à la maison avec Guy toujours en SheZow portant sa grosse tenu de Ski pour cacher son costume, à table avec Kelly, Maz et ses parents]** _

**Kelly : ça va, t'a pas trop chaud ? _[Sarcastique]_** ****

_Quelques ricanement surgit dans la salle._

"Comment on a fait pour ne pas voir ça ?!" Demande Boxter à sa femme.

"Je ne sais pas mais c'est plutôt intelligent de la part de notre fils !" 

**Boxter : Tu peux me croire Droosha, cette SheZow est une maligne mais on ne me la fait pas ! Et si elle continue, je vais la-**

"J'ai pas fais exprès de détruire le bateau pirate !" 

**SheZow : Féliciter ?! Faut lui donner une fête en son honneur, c'est vrai quoi, j'ai quand même sauvé la ville ! Enfin je veux dire...SheZow, c'est elle qui à sauvé la ville, pas moi ! Hé hé qu'est-ce que je raconte..Bref..**

_**[Boxter regarda attentivement son fils]** _

"Guy..." Grogne Kelly.

**Droosha : Moi je la trouve extraordinaire, aussi extraordinaire que ta tenu Guy !**

**Maz : Ouais, au faite, c'est quoi ce nouveau look ?**

**SheZow : Oh bah j'ai fais le trie dans mes vêtements et je suis tombé sur ma tenu de ski !**

"Où tu cachais ta tenu rose en dessous pour éviter que tes parents ne voient ton identité" Dit Heidi.

"Avouez, on a tous deja utiliser la manière la plus nul de cacher nos costumes devant quelqu'un !" Rigole Randy.

_Les 3 autres héros hochent leurs têtes._

**Kelly : C'est plutôt elle qui t'es tombée dessus ! **

_**[Rigole avec sa famille, Droosha prit son verre]**_ ****

**Droosha : J'aimerai porter un toast, à notre merveilleuse tante Agnès, qui bien qu'elle soit allée, elle su laisser en chacun de nous, un petit peu de son esprit !**

**Kelly : Y en a..qui ont hérité un peu plus que de son esprit ! _[Regarde Guy avec un sourire plutôt moqueur]_**

_**[En dessous de la table, le pied de SheZow tapa dans la chaise de Kelly, l'envoya directement dans la cuisine, attirant la curiosité de Droosha]** _

_La salle explosent de rire devant la rage du garçon envers sa sœur._

"Je me suis posée des tonnes de questions mais j'ai laisser mes doutes de cotés..." Dit leurs mère.

**Kelly : _[Hors cadre]_ Pardon, puis-je sortir de table ?!**

"Sérieux, je t'ai fais voler dans la cuisine à coup de pied et toi, ta seul réaction c'est de demander à Maman de sortir de table ?!"

"Oui et au faite.." 

_Kelly le frappe dans la jambe._

"Ow !" 

"Ça s'était pour m'avoir fais ce coup là !" 

_**[Maz fut surprit]** _

**Maz : Hein ? _[Regarde en dessous de la table et voit les bottes blanches de SheZow, il fut surprit et se redresse]_ Dis donc Guy... _[Chuchote]_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle !** ****

"J'aurai du vérifier sous la table.." Dit son père.

"Et tu m'aurai étripé.." Répondit Guy. 

_**[La scène change avec Maz qui explose de rire devant SheZow qui enlever ses vêtements de Ski avec ennuie]** _

**Maz : Excuse moi mon vieux mais... _[Rigole en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille]_ c'est she-dérant, sans déc, avec cette perruque, tu ressemble à ta sœur ! _[Explose encore de rire]_**

_La classe de Guy se marre pendant que Kelly et Guy furent embarrassés._

"Merci beaucoup Maz.."

**SheZow: _[Le repousse]_ CA VA ! tu n'es pas obligé d'être méchant ! **

_**[Maz rigola encore plus fort, pendant que Guy le regarder** **, pas du tout amusé]** _

**Kelly : Tu es prêt à changer de tenu maintenant ?**

**SheZow : Chiche ! _[Se détransforme]_**

**Kelly : Hey, comment tu as su que c'étais les mots magiques ?!**

**Guy : Je l'ignorai, sixième sens ?**

**Kelly : Wow, je crois que tu vas être parfait en SheZow !**

**Guy : _[Rigole un peu incertain de cette idée]_ Oui euh...si tu le dis...**

_**[L’épisode se fini]** _

Les personnages applaudissent puis se lèvent de leurs sièges. Guy alla voir son père.

"Il faut qu'on parle..." Dit Guy.

"Oui..." 

Les deux hommes partent dehors pour faire le point sur ce qu'ils ont vu. Ils arrivent, Guy regarda la vue devant lui, ne voulant pas regarder son père.

"Je sais que tu me déteste et que tu déteste SheZow mais j'aime bien être un héro, ça me permet de respirer, d'être plus libre et ça m'apprend beaucoup de chose comme être autonome, j'aime aider les gens mêmes si je détruis des bâtiments, des voitures ou autres...Je suis désolé pour les casses..."

"Guy...je ne te déteste pas, au contraire, je t'aime beaucoup mais le fait que tu sois SheZow me fait peur car, j'ai peur que tu te blesse, que tu abuse de tes pouvoirs ou que tu...que tu meurs..je veux être sur que tu sois en sécurité même quand je ne suis pas là..et pour les casses dans la villes, bon tu en as beaucoup à réparer je sais mais au moins tu reconnais tes actes..il faut que tu me laisse du temps pour m'adapter à cette découverte mais en attendant, je te laisse faire à une seule condition..Kelly et Sheila doivent veiller sur toi et évite les combats avec des tueurs, des violeurs ou autres de dangereux, ce genre de chose, tu me laisse faire !" 

"Tu rigole, je m'occupe déjà des méchants alors j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour ce genre de malfaiteur ! Mais oui, elles veilleront sur moi ne t'en fais pas et si j'ai un soucie, je te le dirai..Regarde, Marinette, Adrien et Randy peuvent aussi me surveiller, fais leurs confiances !" Dit Guy.

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas !" Lui répondit son père.

"Du coup, je te laisse du temps à t'y adapter mais tu verras que SheZow n'es pas si mauvaise dans le fond !" 

"C'est toi..." 

"Je veux dire avant moi...tu verras.." Sourit son fils. 

Il repart dans la salle avec son père en souriant.

"On te chercher Guy !" Dit Randy en s'approchant de lui.

"Pourquoi ?" 

Randy l’amène vers Marinette et Adrien en souriant devant tout le monde tel une réunion de super héro.

"Maintenant qu'on sait nos identités, on a pensé à quelque chose, ça te dis de faire équipe à 4 ?" Lui demande Marinette en souriant.

"Une équipe à 4 ? Ouais, ça me plaît !" Sourit Guy. 

"Bien alors..Tikki, transforme moi !" Hurle Marinette se transformant en Ladybug.

"Plagg, transforme moi !"Hurle aussi Adrien se transformant en Chat Noir. 

Les deux partenaires posent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre, attendant les deux autres héros. Randy mit son masque, se transformant en Ninja et pose son poing contre celle des deux adolescents.

Guy regarda sa famille et ses camarades de classe puis sourit.

"Vas-y ma poulette !" 

Il se transforme puis rejoins son poing contre eux, les 4 héros sourient entre eux.

"BIEN JOUÉ !" 

Tout le monde applaudissent sauf les méchants qui les regardent avec haine, au fond de la pièce loin de tous, Lila regarda Ladybug avec un regard tueur voyant qu'elle avait eu toute l'attention de toute la salle comparer à elle surtout celle de Adrien et avait des amies héros, elle devait faire quelques choses pour la détruire avec ou sans aide. 

"Bien, continuons la séance, on regarde la suite de Miraculous ?" Propose Rosalina. 

"Oui !" 

Tout le monde se dirigea de nouveau à leurs places, SheZow regarda le Ninja mémorisant la taille de celui-ci comparait au sien, celui-ci la remarque et sourit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Girly Power ? Mes muscles te font de l'effet ?" Dit-il en plaisantant. 

"Girly Power ?!" Dit SheZow dans le choque.

"Quoi ? Il te va bien se nom non ?" Se marre t-il.

"Ouais ouais, si tu le dis...Pyjama Man !" 

Elle alla à sa place en le regardant, tirant la langue en sa direction, Randy rougit complètement face à cette petite "insulte" venant de celle-ci étant complètement moqué juste avec son costume mais mon dieu, qu'il aimait ce garçon trans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commence: 30 juillet 2020 (17h23)  
> fini: 31 juillet 2020 (19h09)


	6. MLB (Les Origines 2)

Les 4 héros se sont détransformé et on rejoint leurs places pour continuer la séance avec les autres.

"C'est parti pour Miraculous, les origines 2 !" Dit Rosalina en mettant en marche l'épisode.

_**[La scène commence avec Nadja qui parla au information]** _

**Nadja : Les Cœurs de Pierres disséminés aux quatre coins de Paris ne montrent toujours aucun signes d'activité, des cordons de sécurités ont été établis autour d'eux. _[Montre les Cœurs de Pierres]_**

**André : Nous cherchons toujours le moyens de rendre à ces personnes leur apparence, mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune piste _[Au micro devant des tonnes de journalistes]_** ****

**Nadja : Espérons que les nouveaux anges gardiens de Paris, Ladybug et Chat Noir, réapparaîtront bientôt pour sauver ces innocents.**

"On l’espère aussi.." Dit Nino.

"Nino, tu sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé après.." Répondit Alya.

"Ah oui c'est vrai.." 

_**[Marinette regarda les informations dans la cuisine avec son père derrière elle, faisant la vaisselle dans levier]** _

**Tom : Ecoute, je sais que tous ces événements sont un peu inquiétant mais, rassure toi, maintenant nous avons deux supers héros qui veillent sur Paris et pour les aider ma chérie, le mieux c'est de leur montrer qu'on a pas peur parce qu'on a confiance en eux ! **

**Marinette : Et si Ladybug ne réapparaissait pas ?**

**Tom : Alors je viendrai te sauver ! _[Prend une baguette de pain]_ Super boulanger à l'action !**

"C'est tellement mignon !" Dit Rose.

"J'adore les films où leurs parents sauvent leurs enfants, surtout si ils sont des supers-héros !" Dit Eva.

"..."

"Quoi ?" Demande la jeune fille en remarquant les regards vers elle avec perplexe.

_**[Marinette rigole et fait un câlin à son père]** _

**Marinette : Merci Super Papa ! _[L'embrasse sur la joue et par dans sa chambre]_**

_**[Elle prit sa sacoche, regarde son tiroir où il y avait la boite dedans, elle l'ouvre puis prend la boite dans sa main et la met dans sa sacoche]** _

_**[La scène change chez les Agreste]**_ ****

_**[Nathalie attendait Adrien dans la salle à manger]** _

**Nathalie : Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? **

"Mec, me dis pas que tu as..." Commence Nino.

_**[Entre dans la chambre de Adrien]** _

**Nathalie : Adrien ?**

"Et si, il s'est barré !" Il se fait un facepalm.

{ça explique tous...} Pense le Papillon.

**Gabriel : _[Se tenant en haut des escaliers]_ Vous ne l'avez pas vu sortir ?! Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils, je vous en tiendrai responsable !**

_**[La scène change avec Adrien qui court dans la parc en direction de l'école]** _

**Plagg : _[Sort de la poche de Adrien]_ Quel garçon étrange, pourquoi aller à l'école au lieu de rester tranquillement à la maison ?**

**Adrien : Mais tu comprend pas Plagg, j'en ai assez de rester cloîtré chez moi à cause de mon père, je veux rencontrer des gens, me faire des amies et aller au collège tous les jours comme tout le monde ! **

"Faut qu'on t'apprenne les basses mon pote.." Dit Kim.

**Plagg : Ahh, ça y'est je sens que je défaille !**

_**[Adrien s'arrête et s'approche de lui]** _

**Adrien : Non mais c'est une blague, que tu mange que du camembert à l'odeur infecte soit, mais c'est moi qu'il transporte, résultat, j'accepte de puer comme une fromagerie. C'est ça qui est étrange ! **

"C'est vrai que tu sens fort..." Commente Nino.

"Vous avez fini de me critiquer ?" Dit Adrien brusqué, Marinette lui caresse les cheveux pour le réconforter.

 _ **[Plagg mangea son fromage donné par Adrien]**_ ****

**Plagg : Moi, manger du fromage ça me donne des forces, si tu veux que je puisse te transformer, tu dois accepter de sentir la vieille chaussette ! _[Repart dans la veste de Adrien]_**

_**[La scène change avec Alya qui marcha avec Marinette dans l'école]** _

**Alya : Le Ladyblog, votre source d'information numéro 1 sur Ladybug, la plus cool des super héroïnes ! Ça claque hein ? Regarde le nombre de vues que j'ai fais grâce à cette vidéo ! **

**Marinette : Mais pourquoi tu fais autant confiance à Ladybug, ta vu tous ces Cœurs de Pierres ?**

**Alya : C'est sûr qu'elle va arranger ça !**

**Marinette : Mais si elle était pas faite pour être super héroïne, contrairement à ce que peuvent penser les gens..**

"Mari, tu es une super héroine, avec ou sans le masque, tu es toujours là pour nous, c'est ça qu'on aime chez toi !" Dit Alya.

"C'est vrai ?" Demande Marinette.

_Tout le monde hochent la tête en souriant sauf les méchants puis Lila qui grincer des dents._

"Merci beaucoup.."

**Alya : Qu'est ce que tu raconte enfin ? Hein, oh attend.. _[Plisse les yeux sur Marinette]_ Ah d'accord, ça y'est j'ai compris...tu as peur mais rassure toi, j'étais à coté de Ladybug, je l'ai vu de mes yeux, cette fille est une vrai super héroïne, elle va tous nous protéger, crois moi ! **

_**[Marinette regarda sa sacoche pendant que Alya marcha devant elle, la jeune fille courut vers elle pour la rejoindre]** _

**Alix : Et donc, tu ne te souviens de rien ? **

_**[Alya vit ses camarades de classes devant Ivan assit sur le banc]** _

**Juleka : T'aurais vu, t'as carrément péter un plomb, ça déchirait grave ! **

**Kim : Sérieux, tu voulais carrément me pulvériser ! **

_**[Ivan remarque Mylène au loin qui se tenait loin du groupe]** _

**Ivan : Je suis désolé, c'étais pas vraiment moi ! **

_**[Chloé ricane]** _

**Chloé : Comme on dit: monstre un jour, monstre toujours !**

"Peste un jour, peste toujours aussi.."

"HEY !" 

_**[Ivan s'énerve et part]** _

**Chloé : Parfait, on se sent plus en sécurité sans toi ! **

"Non mais les gars, si vous voyez quelqu'un avec des émotions négatives éviter de lui en donner encore plus !" Dit Marinette.

"J'avoue que là, vous êtes fort pour encourager.." Commente sarcastiquement Randy.

"C'était les débuts, on savait pas ce que c'était au début.." Dit Alix.

_**[Le Papillon senti les émotions négatives de Ivan dans son antre]** _

"Puis l'autre, il se la ramène aussi !" 

**Papillon : Ah, les remarques désobligeant meurtrissent toujours, énerve toi Ivan, ton akuma n'attend que ça ! **

"Fils de-"

"EVA !" Crie Rosalina.

_**[Adrien arrive au collège mais Nathalie arrive au même moment]** _

**Nathalie : Adrien ne faites pas ça, votre père sera furieux ! **

**Adrien : Dites lui que vous êtes arrivée trop tard, s'il vous plait ! _[Part dans le collège]_** ****

Alya **:** **_[S'approche de Chloé]_ ****Comment t'as pu dire ça à Ivan ?! C'est toi le Cœur de Pierre !**

"Elle a pas tord.." 

"HEY !"

**Chloé : Parce que c'est moi qui est cassé le bras du père de Sabrina peut-être ? C'est pas parce-que la télé à diffusé tes images des deux super héros minables qu'il faut prendre la grosse tête ! **

_**[Elle lui souffle une bulle au visage]** _

"En attendant, les super-héros minables comme tu le dis, à sauver beaucoup de fois ton satané cul !" 

"ALYA !"

**Alya : Tu n'es qu'une petit...**

**Chloé : Ouuh, attention, elle est en colère, elle va craquer sa chemise, se transformer en une énorme monstre plein de muscles ! **

"Tu verras bien ce qu'elle va te faire plus tard dans les épisodes Chloé.." Dit Adrien.

"Je sais, pas besoin de le mentionner.." 

_**[Alya s’énerve et part]** _

**Adrien : Euh..Salut Chloé ! _[Arrive]_** ****

**Chloé : Adrichou, tu es venu, ah ! **

_**[Lui saute au cou]** _

**Un éléve : Wow c'est Adrien Agreste !**

**Un autre : Oh, il est encore plus beau en vrai !**

_**[Nathalie monte dans la voiture et s'attache]** _

**Nathalie : Je vais gérer la situation !**

_**[La scène change avec Marinette qui arrive près des cassiers vers Ivan, Marinette s'approche, Ivan la voit et enlève son casque de musique]**_ ****

**Marinette : Tu sais ? Tu devrai dire à Mylène se que tu ressens pour elle !**

**Ivan : Alors là, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle...**

**Marinette : Arrête, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes ! **

_**[Ivan baisse la tête]** _

**Marinette : Non, évite les émotions négatives ! Ce que je veux dire c'est soit positif, je suis sûr qu'elle aussi est amoureuse de toi ! Va lui parler !**

**Ivan : _[Soupire]_ Non, je suis trop nul avec les mots...**

"Aw, pauvre garçon.." Dit Sabine.

**Marinette : Et bien, trouve autre chose, t'as qu'à lui faire un dessin ou lui offrir des fleurs ! **

**Ivan : Je pourrais lui écrire une chanson ?**

**Marinette : C'est une super idée ! Ecrire une chanson d'amour rien que pour elle, vas-y, fonce Ivan, et reste positif !**

_**[Ivan se lève et part]** _

_Mylène rougit face à la préparation de son cadeau et remercie Marinette en souriant._

**Scène : Le repaire du Papillon.**

**Papillon : Je ne ressent plus ses ondes négatives, elles ont disparus ! Ughhhh !**

"Bien joué ma Lady !" Dit Adrien.

**Scène : Adrien et Chloé entrent après avoir signé des autographes dans le couloir.**

**Chloé : Alors là, ça sera ton siège, Adrichou ! Je te l'ai gardé comme ça, tu seras juste devant moi !**

_**[Adrien va s’asseoir devant]** _

**Adrien : Merci Chloé _[Il voit Nino]_ Euh ...Salut, moi c'est Adrien ! _[Offre sa main à Nino pour la poignée de main]_**

**Nino : Alors comme ça, tu es un pote de Chloé ?**

**Adrien : _[voit Chloé et Sabrina mettre du chewing-gum sur un siège]_ Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!**

**Chloé : Les deux qui sont assise là, mon mal parlée hier, elles ont besoin d'être remis à leurs places ! Je leurs apprend juste à me respecter, rien de plus ! ** ****

"Chloé.."

"Pardon Adrichou.."

**Adrien : Chloé, tu es sur que t'es obligé de faire ça ? _[Essaie de décoller le chewing-gum]_**

**Chloé :Tu as beaucoup de chose à apprendre Adrichou. Laisse faire l’experte ! _[S'assoit à son siège]_**

**Scène : À l'extérieur de la classe de Miss Bustier.**

**Marinette : Alya, ça te plairai toi d'être une super héroïne et te battre contre des monstres et des super vilains ?**

**Alya : Oh carrément, la baston, ça fait pas peur pourquoi ?**

**Marinette : Oh ! Non pour rien... _[Elle met la boite Miraculous dans le sac d'Alya]_**

"ATTEND QUOI ?! Tu avais mis ton miraculous dans mon sac ? 

"Oui..

"Mari, je te remercie mais je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que moi..et en plus, j'ai déjà qui tu sais à mes cotés en cas d'urgence !"

_Les deux jeunes filles se font un câlin._

**Scène : La classe de Miss Bustier.**

_**[Marinette et Alya entrent, Marinette voit Adrien occupé avec le chewing-gum sur son siège]** _

**Marinette : Hey, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? _[Se dirige vers Adrien]_**

**Adrien : Euh...je...**

_**[Chloé et Sabrina rient]** _

**Marinette : Ok. J'ai compris. Bien joué, tous les trois. Très drôle !**

**Adrien : Non, non, j'essayais d'enlever le chewing-gum!**

**Marinette : Ah ouais !?**

_**[Chloé et Sabrina rient, Marinette mit un mouchoir sur le bonbon]** _

**Marinette : Tu es amie avec Chloé, toi c'est ça ?**

**Adrien : Pourquoi on arrête pas de me dire ça? _[Marinette s'assoit, Adrien aussi déboussolé]_**

**Chloé : Tu vois ce que je voulais dire maintenant ?**

_**[Adrien soupire]** _

"Je suis désolée chaton.." 

"Ce n'ai rien ma lady.." 

**Marinette : J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon quelque part... _[Alya lui montre des images de Gabriel et Adrien Agreste sur le portable de celle-ci]_ Mais bien sûr ! C'est le fils de Gabriel Agreste, mon styliste préféré !**

**Alya : Fils à papa, enfant star et ami avec Chloé ?! Ha, laisse tomber !**

"Quoi ?! Pas du tout !" Dit Adrien.

"Désolé boucle d'or mais pas ma faute si tu es pote avec Chloé la peste !" Répondit Alya.

"J'ai dis que j'étais désolé !" Dit Chloé. 

_La classe à Mlle Bustier furent surprit de Chloé._

"Vous en parlerez après la séance !" Dit Eva.

**Nino : Pourquoi tu lui à pas dit que c'était Chloé ?**

**Adrien : Bah tu vois, je l'a connais depuis que je suis tout petit, elle a pas que des bons coté mais je ne peux pas la dénoncer, c'est la seule amie que j'ai...**

**Nino : Je suis Nino, il est temps que tu te fasse de nouveaux amis, mec. _[Offre la main à Adrien pour la poignée de main]_**

**Scène : Toilettes des filles.**

**Mylène : _[sortant des toilettes]_ Olala, je vais être en retard ! _[Voit Ivan devant elle en ouvrant la porte]_ Ahh ! Ivan, tu m'as fait peur...**

**Ivan : J'ai écrit ça pour toi ! _[Il commence à jouer de la musique forte et chante d'une voix forte et aiguë, lisant les paroles de sa chanson]_ Mylène, plus fort que ta chêne, veut-tu être ma reine ! _[Mylène s'enfuit, effrayée. Ivan se met en colère, chiffonne sa feuille, jette son téléphone par terre, le casse et s'assoit par terre]_**

**Scène : Le repaire du Papillon.**

"Je suis désolée Ivan.." Dit Mylène

"Ce n'ai rien ma Mylène !"

**Papillon : Voila, C'est exactement ce que j'attendais, tu connais le chemin terrible akuma, va retrouver ta proie ! Envole-toi et va noircir son cœur ! _[L'akuma tenu dans la canne du Papillon sort et vole par la fenêtre, partant retrouver Ivan]_**

**Scène : Le vestiaire. **

_**[Ivan était bouleversé]** _

_**[L'akuma vole et se loge dans la boulette d'Ivan]** _

**_Papillon_ : Cœur de pierre, voici ta deuxième chance et cette fois ce sera plus facile, personne ne t'empêchera de conquérir celle que tu aime, en échange, n'oublie pas de me rendre un petit service ! **

_**[Ivan est à nouveau akumatisé, Il ouvre les yeux et tous les autres êtres de pierre à travers Paris commencent à se réveiller, un d'eux lancent des voitures]** _

**Scène : Salle de classe. **

**Miss Bustier : Agreste Adrien ? _[Fait sa liste de présence]_**

**_[Adrien fut surprit, ne sachant pas quoi faire]_ **

**Nino : Là, il faut répondre présent !**

**Adrien : _[Se lève, la main levée]_ Euh, présent ! _[Tous les autres élèves rient. Adrien s'assoit, lui et Nino font un coup de poing]_**

_La salle aussi rigolent de Adrien pendant que celui-ci rougit avec embrassement._

**Mlle Bustier : Bourgeois, Chloé ?**

**Chloé : Présente !**

**Mlle Bustier : Bruel, Ivan ?**

**Cœur de pierre : _[Ivan entre, enfonçant la porte]_ Présent ! Mylène ! _[Le chaos éclate et Adrien court hors de la pièce. Ivan voit Mylène et l'attrape]_**

_La salle rigolent encore une fois face à l'entrée de Ivan en classe._

"C'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée en action !" 

_Adrien se prend un oreiller par Alix dans la tête._

**Mylène : Non lâche-moi Ivan !**

**Cœur de pierre : C'est fini, je ne suis plus Ivan. Je suis Cœur de pierre !**

**Mylène : Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?**

**Cœur de pierre : Pour que nous soyons réunit pour toujours !**

"J'arrive pas dire si c'est mignon ou juste flippant..?" Demande Kelly.

"Les deux.." Répond son frère.

**Chloé : _[Chloé appelle son père sur son téléphone]_ Papa, le monstre il est revenu !**

**Cœur de pierre : Toi ! _[Attrape Chloé, détruit le mur et saute dans la rue]_**

"ENCORE UNE FOIS, LE MUR !" 

_La salle ricanent encore devant Nino._

**Alya : _[A Marinette]_ Allez viens, on va les suivre !**

**Marinette : Euh... non non, vas-y toi, je préfère rester ici à l'abri !**

**Alya : Mais viens, tu vas manquer l'entrée en action de Ladybug !**

"Elle est juste devant toi.." 

**Marinette : _[Elle prend le sac d'Alya et le tend à Alya]_ Toi et Ladybug vous vous en sortirez mieux sans moi..**

**Alya : Comme tu veux ! _[Elle sort de la pièce]_**

**Marinette : Hey, t'a oubliée ton sac !** _**[Elle court après Alya]**_

"Attend, si j'aurai pris le sac, je me serai transformée en Ladybug ?" Demande Alya.

"Oui.."

"Aw, merci Marinette, tu es vraiment la meilleure d'avoir pensée à moi !"

**Scène : Le vestiaire.**

**Adrien : C'est mon premier jour d'école et je n'ai même pas passé l'appel !**

**Plagg : Tu as la journée de libre, c'est une bonne nouvelle !**

"PLAGG !" Hurle Tikki désespérer de Plagg.

**Adrien : Oh, non non non non. On a des devoirs à faire !**

_**[Séquence de transformation]** _

**Adrien: Plagg, transforme moi ! _[Adrien se transforme en Chat Noir]_**

"Adrien fait une magnifique magical girl" Plaisante Alix.

_Celui-ci rougit énormément._

"Pareil que Marinette, Randy et Guy" Commente Kim.

_Les trois concernés rougissent énormément face à leurs commentaires._

"J'ai hate de voir ta transformation ma lady" Dit Adrien.

**Scène : à l'extérieur de l'école. Coeur de pierre tient toujours Mylène et Chloé.**

**Chloé : Je crois que tu n'as pas bien conscience de qui je suis, mon père c'est le maire de Paris, il va faire intervenir la police, l'armée, bref, toute la cavalerie !**

**Chat Noir: Et n'oublions pas les super-héros! _[Chat Noir frappe Cœur de pierre avec son bâton, mais celui-ci grandit]_ Désolé...**

**Chloé : Ugh, tu voulais dire, super incompétent ?!**

"Hey, je faisais de mon mieux !"

**Cœur de pierre: Vous vouliez la cavalerie ? Eh bien, là voila ! _[Les autres cœur de pierre arrivent et entourent le chat noir]_ ATTRAPEZ-LE !**

_**[Chat Noir les esquives pendant que le monstre se barre]** _

**Mylène : Ivan ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

**Cœur de pierre : J'ai un message à faire passer, Ensuite, toi et moi, nous serons ensemble pour toujours ! **

**Chloé : [ _Soupire_ ] Si je vous gène, vous pouvez me déposer ici..**

**Cœur de pierre: Ne t'inquiète pas, petit monstre. Je vais aussi m'occuper de toi ! **

**Chloé : Hein..? [ _Prend peur]_**

_**[Pendant ce temps, Alya court vers l'endroit où se battent les autres monstres contre Chat Noir et se cache à coté des poubelles pour filmer la scène]** _

"Alya..." Gémit désespérément Marinette.

"Quoi ?! Je voulais te voir en action !" 

"Tu as failli être écraser par une voiture !"

"Mais tu m'as sauvée !"

"C'est pas une raison !"

**Chat Noir: Ladybug, si tu m'entend, je ne serai pas contre un coup de main !**

**Alya : Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? _[Regarde autour_ ]**

"Le déclic..." Dit Marinette.

**[ _Marinette arrive, l'un des monstres renverse une voiture et il est sur le point de frapper Alya, mais Chat Noir jette son bâton pour la sauver, Alya se fait piéger, un monstre kidnappe Chat Noir]_**

"ALYA !" Hurle la classe.

"Calmez-vous, je vais bien !" 

"Ne refait plus jamais ça !" Dit Nino en la prenant dans ses bras.

**Chat Noir : Lâche moi, tas de cailloux ! **

**Alya : AU SECOURS ! [ _Essaie de se décoincer]_**

_**[Marinette fut complètement effrayée mais prend son courage à deux mains. Elle sort la boite du sac d'Alya et enfile le Miraculous. Puis, Tikki apparaît, heureuse de revoir Marinette]** _

_La classe applaudissements au retour de Tikki, fière que Marinette reprenne son rôle **.**_

**Marinette : J'ai besoin de Ladybug !**

**Tikki : Je savais que tu changerai d'avis !**

**Marinette : Eh bien, je ne suis toujours pas sûre d'être faite pour ça, mais Alya est en danger. Je ne peux pas rester là, les bras croisés !**

"Attend, ta eu le de-clique grâce à Chat et moi ?! Aw Marinette !" 

_Alya prend Marinette dans ses bras en souriant._

"Alya, tu m'étouffe !"

**[ _Séquence de transformation]_**

**Marinette : Tikki, transforme moi ! _[Marinette se transforme en Ladybug]_**

"J'adore ta séquence de transformation ma lady" Sourit-il

"Je le voyais vraiment pas sous cette angle..." Dit Marinette.

"Attend...tu t'es transformée devant Alya et elle ne a pas vu ?" Demande Randy.

"C'est vrai que je ne t'ai même pas remarquée, j’étais occuper à me décoincer" Dit Alya.

**[ _Ladybug tire la voiture avec son yo-yo et Alya sort]_**

**Ladybug : Ne reste pas dans le coins, c'est trop dangereux ! [ _Marche vers Alya]_**

_**[Ladybug prend le bâton de Chat noir puis se propulse et arrive vers le monstre qui tient Chat Noir et lui donne le baton]** _

**Ladybug : Chat Noir, agrandit ton bâton ! _[Il le fait, et saute de la main du monstre vers le sol, Ladybug le tire vers un lampadaire, la tête en bas]_**

**Chat Noir: HEY !**

**Ladybug : Désolée pour le retard !**

**Chat Noir : Ma lady, t'ai-je déjà dis que je te trouve renversante ? **

_Adrien se prend un autre oreiller dans la tete._

"Arrête avec les jeux de mots !"

 **Ladybug : Oh, tu es du genre blagueur toi, pas vrai ? [ _Elle voit les Cœurs de pierre se rapprocher]_ Dis, ça te dirai de prendre de la hauteur ? Il faut vite qu'on s'en aille ! [ _Part avec Chat Noir]_** ****

"Non mais Marinette, tu vas pas commencer non plus ?!" Demande Alya.

**Chat Noir : Oh ! [ _Saute de toit en toit_ ] Hey, on s'occupe pas d'eux ?!**

**Ladybug : _[Elle utilise son yo-yo comme téléphone pour retrouver Cœur de pierre]_ Non, si nous veux tous les sauver, il n'y en a qu'un auquel on doit ce concentrer, c'est celui-là !**

_**[Cœur de pierre est dans la tour Eiffel, avec la police qui l'entoure par Hélicoptère]** _

**André : _[Par mégaphone]_ J'exige que vous me rendiez ma fille !**

**Chloé : PAPA !** ****

**Cœur de pierre : Vous savez quoi, avec grand plaisir ! _[Il jette Chloé du haut de la Tour, elle hurle, André fut effrayé]_**

_Tout le monde fut complètement surprit par la violence du monstre à l’égare de Chloé, Ivan baisse un peu la tête par honte mais Mylène le rassure en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute._

**Chloé : Si je m'en sort, je serai gentille avec tout le monde je le ju- _[Ladybug l'attrape]_ J'ai pas jurée héhé !**

**Ladybug : Quoi ?**

_**[Chloé fait un câlin à son père]** _

**André : Oh ma petite princesse...**

**Roger : On peux lancer l'assaut ! **

_**[Tout le monde chargent leurs armes]** _

**Ladybug : Attendez ! Non, ne l'attaquez pas, Vous ne ferez qu'empirer les choses !**

**Roger : Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de super-héro, alors laisser faire les professionnelle, vous avez déjà échoué !**

"Mais, ils ont quoi les policiers contre les super-héros ?! On aide c'est tout, on fait pas votre boulot non plus !" Dit Randy.

"C'est parce-que pour eux, on fait trop de dégât..." Dit Guy en regardant Randy puis son père. ****

**Ladybug : _[Surprise puis baisse les yeux]_ C'est vrai, il a raison, si j'avais capturée l'akuma de Cœur de pierre la première fois, tout ça serai terminé, je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour être une super-héroïne !**

**Chat Noir : Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? C'est faut parce-que sans toi, cette fille ne serai plus là, alors reprend toi, sans nous, il n'y arriverons pas et ça, on va leurs prouver, fait moi confiance, d'accord ?**

**Ladybug : D'accord !**

"Merci Chaton !" Dit Marinette en souriant.

"Je t'en pris !" 

_**[Cœur de pierre tousse et crache plusieurs akumas qui forment le visage du Papillon, puis s’effondre]** _

"J'avais tous ça en moi...?" Demande Ivan.

"Malheureusement..oui.." Dit Marinette dégoutté. ****

**Papillon : Parisiennes, Parisien, écoutez-moi attentivement, je suis le Papillon !**

**Ladybug et Chat Noir : Le Papillon ?**

**Papillon : Ladybug, Chat Noir, donnez-moi vos Miraculous, les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle et la bague du Chat Noir et tous rentrera dans l'ordre, les gens ont assez soufferts à cause vous !**

**Ladybug : _[Applaudit]_ Bien tenté Papillon, mais ne renverse pas les rôles, on sait tous qui est le super-méchant, c'est toi qui à transformer tous ces innocents en monstres de pierre et de roche, Papillon, peut importe le temps que ça prendra mais nous te trouverons et c'est toi qui nous donnera ton Miraculous !**

_Le Papillon grogna silencieusement, ce souvenant de l'ultime humiliation que Ladybug lui à fait ce jour-ci._

_**[Cours vers la Tour Eiffel, se propulse devant le Papillon]** _

**Ladybug : Je vous libère du mal ! _[Lance le yo-yo vers lui pour capturer tous les papillons noirs, celui-ci disparaît, Ladybug se pose et parle à tout le monde]_**

**Ladybug : Je vous fais à tous la promesse, qu'importe la personne qui vous fait du mal, Ladybug et Chat Noir feront tous qu'en leurs pouvoirs pour vous aider ! _[Lache les papillons blancs dans les aires, tout le monde applaudissent et fête la victoire]_**

_Toute la salle applaudissent dans la joies, sauf leurs ennemies ainsi que Lila, Marinette rougit énormément face à ça._

"Je suis fière de toi Mari !" Lui dit Adrien.

"Toi aussi Adrien !" 

**Chat Noir : Wow, peut importe qui il y a sous ce masque, je l'aime cette fille !**

Papillon **: C'est ça le problème avec les supers-héros, ils sont trop...héroïques !** _[Se connecte au monstre]_ **Cœur de pierre, ils vont venir essayer de t'arracher ta bien-aimée, prend leurs les Miraculous, ensuite ils ne pourront rien faire contre toi !**

_Marinette, Adrien, Randy et Guy sourient sadiquement face à la remarque du Papillon._

"Merci pour le compliment !" Dit Adrien en se moquant avec les autres. ****

**_Cœur de pierre_ : D'accord, Papillon !**

**Mylène : Au secours à l'aide !**

_**[Ladybug et Chat Noir se posent devant lui]** _

**Cœur de pierre : Vous ne me prendrez jamais Mylène ! Venez mes hommes de pierre _[Ils montent tous la tour]_**

**Chat Noir : Ils arrivent ! On fait quoi ? On ne peux même pas les frapper ! **

**Ladybug : Oui, mais on sait où se trouve l'akuma.**

**Chat Noir : Oui dans son poing fermé. Celui qui tient Mylène et alors...?**

Ladybug **: Ok, Nous savons donc qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Oh mais oui, il ne faut pas séparer Mylène de Cœur de pierre au contraire, on doit les rapprocher, Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! Mais ne le savent pas encore !**

"Parfois, je ne comprend même pas tes plans tu sais ?" Dit Adrien.

"Peut-être mais au moins, ça marche !" 

"Pas faux !"

_**[Ladybug se propulse en hauteur]** _

**Chat Noir : Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, mais bon, je te fais confiance,de toute façon, j'ai l'impression que ça va souvent marcher comme ça, toi et moi !**

_**[Ladybug et Chat Noir vont au sommet de la tour]** _

**Mylène : Au secours ! J'ai le vertige !**

**Ladybug : T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer !**

_**[Les autres monstres arrivent et essaie d'attaquer Chat Noir mais celui-ci esquive et prend son bâton]** _

**Chat Noir : Et comment tu compte les rapprocher plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà ? **

**Ladybug : En utilisant nos pouvoirs ! LUCKY CHARM ! _[Un parachute apparaît]_ Un parachute ? Et je fais quoi moi avec ça ?!**

**Chat Noir : _[Il est jeté par un des monstres de pierre derrière]_ Tu es sûr que tu maîtrise bien ton pouvoir ?!**

_La salle rigolent face au vol plané de Chat Noir derrière Ladybug._

**Ladybug : On va voir...**

_**[Elle utilise son yo-yo pour attacher la main du monstre]** _

**Ladybug : Chat Noir, tiens toi prêt ! _[Elle commence à lui tirer la main et Mylène embrasse Cœur de pierre, celui-ci la lâche dans le choque, Mylène attrape son doigt mais l'objet akumatiser tombe,_** _**Chat Noir attrape le papier akumatisé et le frappe avec son bâton. Ladybug attrape le papier}**_

**Ladybug : C'est bon je l'ai ! _[Le brise et l'akuma s'en échappe]_ Tu as fais assez de mal comme ça petit akuma, je te libère du mal... Hein ? _[Elle voit Cœur de pierre redevenir Ivan puis voit les deux adolescent tomber de la tour. Elle saute pour les sauver]_ Chat Noir, occupe toi d'Ivan !**

**Chat Noir : Cataclysme ! _[Il utilise son Cataclysme sur la Tour Eiffel, en faisant tomber une partie. Il glisse dessus et sauve Ivan]_**

**Ladybug : _[sauve Mylène et capture l'akuma]_ Je t'ai eu !**

_**[Elle atterrit par terre avec le parachute puis relâche l'akuma, qui s'est transformé en papillon normal]** _

**Ladybug : Bye, bye petit papillon ! _[Lance l'objet en l'air]_ Miraculous Ladybug ! _[Ramenant tout à la normale, Les monstres de pierre sont redevenus des personnes]_**

_La plupart des personnages furent impressionner du combats et des techniques de Ladybug et Chat Noir, d'autres n'en revenez pas et d'autres félicites les héros. Marinette et Adrien sourient fièrement face à leurs premiers combats ce jour là._

**Chat Noir : Whoa, est-ce que vous voyez ce que je vois ?**

**Ladybug : Ouais, merveilleux et incroyable et...MIRACULEUX !**

"Oh, c'est un jeu de mot ça ?" Demande Adrien.

"Peut-être bien !"

**Papillon : Ce n'est que le début, Ladybug ! Chat Noir et toi avez peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais c'est moi qui gagnerai la guerre, un jour, je m'emparer de vos Miraculous, alors j’obtiendrai le pouvoir ultime ! Et mon vœu le plus chère se réalisera ! _[Son antre se ferme]_**

"Il sait qu'il parle tout seul ?" Demande Howard à Randy.

"Les méchants sont comme ça.."

_**[Les policiers enlèvent les grilles de la Tour]** _

**Ladybug : Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire tous les deux !**

_**[Ivan fut gêné d'un coup]** _

**Ladybug : Peut-être que tu devrai lire les paroles de sa chanson _[Elle donne le papier à Mylène]_**

**Mylène : _[En lisant les paroles]_ Wow, c'est vraiment trop beau, c'est dommage qu'on ne comprenne rien quand tu cries enfin, quand tu chantes !**

**Ivan : Je t'ai fais peur, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu es partie... Je suis désolé, je chanterai plus doucement. _.[Mylène serre Ivan dans ses bras, celui-ci rougit]_**

"Awww..." Dit Rose en souriant face à l'écran ainsi que d'autres filles de la salle.

**Ladybug : Oh, ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.**

**Chat Noir : Oui, comme nous deux _[Aller pour prendre Ladybug dans ses bras mais sa bague émet un son]_**

"Et j'avais raison !" Dit Adrien.

"Commence pas !"

**Ladybug : Oh ton Miraculous, il faut que j'y aille ! A plus, Chat Noir !**

_**[Elle part]** _

**Chat Noir : Oh..J'ai hâte, ma lady. _[Il s'incline avant de partir]_**

**Scène : à l'extérieur de l'école. Marinette et Alya parlent.**

**Alya: Le temps que je prenne un vélo, que j'aille a la tour Eiffel, tout était déjà fini, je suis dégoutté !**

**Marinette : T'inquiète pas, un jour ou l'autre, tu finira par l'avoir ton scoop ! **

**Alya : Tu as raison, Prochaine objectif: une interview exclusive de Ladybug !**

**Marinette : Ooh, j'ai hâte de voir ça !**

"Et tu me dois cette interview !" Dit Alya à Marinette.

"Mais je t'en ai donné une !" 

"J'ai d'autres questions pour toi !" 

"Alya.." 

**Alya : Oh, attend ! J'ai encore mieux: je vais découvrir qui se cache derrière son masque !**

**Marinette : Alors là, bon courage pour y arriver ! **

"C'est trop tard, maintenant je le sais !" Dit Alya.

"Tout le monde le sais.." 

**[Pendant ce temps, dans la voiture Agreste, Gabriel gronde Adrien en vidéo]**

**Gabriel : Adrien tu m'as désobéi, je ne peux le tolérer, alors tu vois ce collège ?**

**Adrien : Oui, je le vois père..**

**Gabriel : Et bien plus jamais, je dis bien plus jamais tu n'y t'y rendra..**

"Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, il a le droit d'aller à l'école avec d'autres enfants !" Dit Maria. **_(Mère de Randy)_**

"Du calme maman.."

**Adrien : Père, non..!**

**Gabriel : Sans ton garde du corps, il te déposera et te récupéra tous les jours, Nathalie a proposé d'organiser un nouvel emploi du temps, tu continuera tes cours de musique, de chinois et d'escrime et bien sûr, tes séances photos.**

"Non mais encore là, c'est trop chargé pour lui ! C'est quoi ce père à la noix ?!" Dit Maria encore une fois.

"Maman..." 

**Adrien : Merci, Nathalie, Je vous remercie père ! _[il quitte la voiture]_**

**Scène : la classe de Miss Bustier**

**Marinette : Non, attend ! _[Marinette et Alya vont s'asseoir sur les sièges derrière Nino]_**

**Chloé : Vous vous êtes tromper de place tout les deux.. _[Rentre avec Sabrina]_ Allez vous asseoir ailleurs !**

**Marinette : "La seul chose qui permet au mal de triompher, c'est l'inaction des hommes de bien !"**

**Chloé : Et on peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?**

"Que tu la ferme et tu vas t'asseoir !" 

"HEY !"

**Marinette : Ça veut dire tout simplement que je ne me laisserai plus faire Chloé, ni moi, ni personne d'autres dans cette classe, alors pour commencer, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'asseoir ailleurs !**

"OOOHHHHH !"

"SAUVAGE MARINETTE !" 

_Marinette rougit encore plus, Chloé croise les bras en se retenant de rager._

_**[Tous les autres élèves rient. Chloé prend la place précédente de Marinette avec colère]** _ ****

**Alya : Bien jouée !**

_**[Adrien entre dans la salle de classe et il fait signe à Marinette mais elle se détourne de lui, il s'assoit en étant triste]** _

**Nino : Dis, toi qui voulais te faire de nouveaux amies, tu devrai parler à Marinette, tu sais, pour le chewing-gum..?**

**Adrien : Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?**

**Nino : Lui dire la vérité !**

**Scène : à l'extérieur de l'école.**

_**[Marinette sort et sent la pluie avec sa main, Adrien arrive]** _

"C'est quoi cette musique douce ?" Demande Nino.

_Marinette et Adrien se souvienne de ce moment puis rougissent en cachant leurs visages dans leurs mains._

**Adrien : Salut !**

_**[Marinette l'ignore toujours, il ouvre son parapluie]** _

**Adrien : Je voulais que tu saches que la dernière fois; j'essayais seulement de décoller le chewing-gum de ton siège, c'est vrai tu sais ? Je suis jamais aller à l'école avant, j'ai jamais eu d'ami, tout ça pour moi, c'est...C'est un peu nouveau..**

_**[Il lui tend son parapluie, tout en partageant un contact visuel tout au long de l'échange, avant que le parapluie ne se referme sur la tête de Marinette, ce qui fait rire Adrien, ce qui fait que Marinette sourit et rit également]** _

_Face à l'échange de parapluie, les filles dans la salle sauf Lila qui était en colère et jalouse, crier de joie sur le moment mignon donnant à quelques uns, une explosions de tympan à coté._

"POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIS ?!" Dit Alya. 

"TU ALLAIS ME LE DIRE QUAND ?!" Demande Nino.

_Tout le monde se tut au moment ou le parapluie se referme sur Marinette, tout le monde se marre._

**Adrien : A demain alors ! _[Part]_**

**Marinette : Oui a dem-a mainde, a demaindene, enfin, pourquoi est-ce que je bafouille moi ?**

**Tikki : _[Rigole]_ Moi j'ai bien une petite idée ! _[Fait un câlin sur la joue de Marinette]_**

**Plagg : _[Sort sa tête de la poche de Adrien]_ C'est ton premier jour d'école et tu as déjà une amoureuse !**

**Adrien : Tu dis n'importe quoi c'est juste une amie, Oh ... une amie... _[Il sourit et rougit puis il entre dans la voiture et rentre chez lui]_**

"Nan nan nan, il n'y a pas de "Juste une amie" !" Dit Rosallina.

"Mais avant elle-"

"PAS DE "MAIS" AGRESTE !" 

_**[Marinette attrape son sac et rentre chez elle. Maître Wang Fu les regarde à l'entrée de l'école]** _

**Wayzz : Excellent choix, Maître.**

**Maitre Fu : Ces deux là sont faits l'un pour l'autre!**

_**[Une image de Ladybug et Chat noir apparaît avec leurs identité derrière eux]** _

_**Fin...** _

Tout le monde applaudissent avec joie, ils se lèvent pour prendre quelques collations et d'autres au toilette. Tikki parla avec les camarades de Marinette avec Plagg pendant que les deux porteurs discutent ensembles. Chloé arriva vers Marinette et Adrien.

"Puis-je vous parler ?" Demande t-elle.

"Oui, que ce passe t'il Chloé ?" Demande Adrien.

"Je..je tenais à m'excuser pour toute les fois où j'ai été cruelle avec vous et les autres, maintenant que j'ai vu mon comportement à l'écran..je me rend compte que j'ai causée du tord à tout le monde, je suis désolé Adrien, pardon Marinette..." 

Marinette sourit puis prend Chloé dans ses bras pour la réconforter, Adrien sourit à ses deux amies.

"Ce n'es rien Chloé, je te pardonne !" 

Chloé sert Marinette aussi, les deux amies décident d'aller voir les autres pour que la jeune fille leurs demande pardon, ce que la classe à accepter. 

"Bien, il est enfin temps de revenir a vos places !" Dit Eva en souriant à tous le monde.

Les personnages reprennent leurs places initiales pour continuer la séance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commence le: 3 Novembre 2020 (13h42)  
> Fini le: 9 Novembre 2020 (19h35)
> 
> (Merci le Lycée qui m'accorde pas le temps :D)


	7. RC9GN (Volcanique)

"En avant pour un deux épisodes de RCGN9" Dit Rosalina en souriant.

"En avant pour l'épisode: Volcanique!" Fini Eva.

"S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que c'étais le moment où on est aller au volcan avec la classe?" Chuchote Randy à Howard.

"Si.."

«Merde…»

**Scène : Avec un bus qui se gare sur un parking.**

_**[Les élèves sortent du bus ainsi que Howard et Randy]** _

**Howard: J'adore les volcans!**

_**[Randy sourit en voyant le volcan au loin, la professeur se met devant les élèves avec un squelette attaché à elle]** _

"Pourquoi votre prof à un squelette avec elle?" Demande Nino.

"Car c'est son mari .." Dit Randy.

 _Tout le monde le regardent d'un coup avec surprise puis dégoût._

"Elle sait qu'il est..euh..mort?" 

«Je sais pas…»

**Madame Discoll : Bienvenu à la sortie annuelle des élèves des Première année au Mont Cracheur! **

«Au Mont quoi? Demande Kelly.

«Cracheur! Répond Randy.

"Ils savent plus quoi inventeur ..." Dit Kim.

_**[Elle fait parler le squelette]** _

**Madame Discoll : Le seul volcan du monde entièrement fabriqué par l'homme!**

"Mettez la en asile, c'est une folle!" Dit Nino.

**Randy : La gloire nous attend Howard, chacun un petit crachat dans le Mont Cracheur et on sera sur la liste des célébrités du lycée! **

«Howard! Hurle Heidi.

"Quoi?! Tout le monde le fais!" 

"C'est dégouttant!"

"J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas fais!"

_Howard et Randy se regardent en stressant._

**Madame Discoll : Bien-sûr, nous n'allons pas escalader le volcan, nous laissons cela aux voyous, aux casse-cou et aux pitres! Non, notre destination est le très formateur et le très sécurisé Musée de la roche! **

_**[Les élèves ont été déçu]** _

**Bucky : _[Dance de la victoire]_ Roche, roche, vive la roche! ** ****

**Madame Discoll : Bien avant d'y aller, j'ai une chose importante à dire.**

"S'il vous plait, qu'elle ne dise pas qu'elle va se marier avec le squelette !" 

"Ils le sont déjà..."

"Bordel !"

 _**[Le squelette lui met une fessé au fesse]** _ ****

"OH DIEU, ON ÉTAIT PAS OBLIGE DE VOIR CA !" Hurle Chloé.

**Madame Discoll : Oh, petit coquin! Tout les ans, des petits chenapans échappent à mon intention et escalade le volcan pour cracher dedans! _[Montre le volcan]_**

_Bash ricane avec ses amies, McFist se fait un facepalm._

**Randy : C'est nous Howard, c'est nous les chenapans! **

"C'est pas vrai.." Dit Heidi en se frottant les yeux.

**Madame Discoll : C'est pourquoi nous avons crée le système des binômes, si vous vous éloigner de plus d'1m50 de votre équipier, c'est 1 mois de retenu pour les deux! Et pour plus de précaution, chaque chenapan du groupe aura pour équipier, un être responsable! **

**Bucky tu seras avec Randy! _[Bucky soupire]_** ****

"HEY !"

"Désolé Randy !" 

**La flûtiste, tu te mettras avec Howard _[Celle-ci ce fait un facepalm]_**

**Julian, tu ferras équipe avec Steevens! _[Celui-ci fait son solo de trompette]_**

**Howard : Oh super, on fait quoi maintenant? Tu peux me le dire?! Moi qui pense qu'on allait s'éclipser pour cracher dans le volcan et dévorer quelque nachos de la victoire! _[Sort des nachos de nul part]_**

"J'arrive pas à croire que toi et moi sommes de la même famille..." Dit Heidi.

"Moi non plus miss prétentieuse !" 

**Randy : Si c'étais facile, il y aurai pas de victoire! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de grimper! Rendez-vous au point de ralliement du-**

**Madame Discoll : _[Avec le squelette derrière eux]_ Oh attention vous, pas de bêtise, je vous ai à l'œil! **

_**[Les deux garçons se regardent effrayés]** _

**Scène : Repère de McFist**

**McFist : Viceroy .. _[Devant un bocal de méduse géante]_ quand je vous ai dis de mettre au point une invention diabolique pour capturer le Ninja, EST-CE QUE J'AI PARLÉ D'UNE CHOSE RÉPUGNANTE ET TOUTE GLUANTE ET INUTILES?! **

"Le premier qui kidnappe mon fils, je l'assomme !" Dit Maria.

"Maman.."

**Viceroy : Mmh..Laissez moi vérifier mes notes ..**

_**[Un petit robot arrive vers eux puis fait apparaître un hologramme de l'homme]** _

**McFist : Je m'en moque que ce soit répugnante et inutile, je veux une chose gluante! **

_**[L'hologramme disparaît, celui-ci dégage le robot à coup de poing]** _

_La salle rigolent._

**McFist : ÉLIMINEZ-LES, QU'IL N'EN RESTE AUCUN! _[Part]_** ****

**Viceroy : _[Appelle sur son téléphone]_**

**Jin : Ici Jin Levin alias le destructeur, l'homme qu'il vous faut pour tout ce que vous voulez voir détruit à tout jamais !**

**Viceroy : Jin, c'est Viceroy, j'ai quelque chose à faire disparaître !**

**Jin : Mais à tout jamais ?**

**Viceroy : Oui, à tout jamais ! **

**Scène : Dans une salle avec un film qui passe devant les élèves.**

**Le film: Le Mont Cracheur est le monument représentative de Norrisville...**

_**[Howard s'endort sur l'épaule de la flûtiste]** _

_Debbie regarde la scène surprit et grogne un peu de jalousie face à ce moment contre la flûtiste._

**Le film : A l'époque, il fut construit pour devenir un lieu touristique _[La prof donne du pop-corne au squelette pendant le film]_ le Krakatoa de l'Ouest ! Pourtant après la grande éruption la plus grandiose, nos élus décide de le fermer hermétiquement. **

"Bordel mais qu'on lui enlève son squelette d'elle s'il vous plaît !" 

**Scène: Dans le magasin de souvenir avec Randy et Bucky.**

**Randy : Imagine Bucky, des étendus de roche vierge qui ne demandent qu'à être découverte ! **

**Bucky : Je ne désobéirai pas Randy !**

**Randy : Mais il doit y avoir une variété de roche sédimentaire que Madame Discoll ne peut pas imaginer ! **

_**[Bucky fut impressionner en imaginant ça, le Nomicon dans le sac de Randy s'illumine]**_ ****

"A le Nomicon qui rentre en action !" Dit Marinette.

"C'est ça qui s'illuminer dans ton sac alors !" Dit Bucky.

**Randy : Oh, excuse moi Bucky, je dois..mmh..aller quelque part.. _[Part en vitesse]_**

_**[Randy rentre dans une machine à faire des photos, il ouvre le Nomicon et y rentre]** _

**Scène : Dans le Nomicon.**

**Randy : _[En lisant la leçon]_ "Un Ninja ne doit jamais mettre en danger l'innocent, mais doit toujours défendre celui qui est sans défense !" _[Fini de lire]_ J'ai pas le temps pour les proverbes de Ninja, j'essaie de convaincre Bucky d'aller dans un volcan là ! WHOA ! _[Se fait sortir du Nomicon]_**

_Toute la pièce ce font un facepalm devant l’idiotie de Randy._

"Le Nomicon essayer de te dire, n’emmène pas tes amies sur un volcan !" Dit Marinette.

"J'avais compris...plus tard..." Randy se frotte la nuque.

**Scène : Boutique de souvenir**

_**[Des photos de Randy sort de la machine avec quelques têtes bizarre dû à son évanouissement]** _

_La salle explosent de rire devant les têtes de Randy, celui-ci rougit atrocement._

"Je veux les photos !" Se moque Guy.

"Ah ah, je veux les tiennes dans ce cas si tu en fais des belles !" Dit Randy. 

"Je n'en fais jamais !"

"On verra GirlyPower !" 

_Les deux garçons rougissent._

**Randy : _[Revient en courant vers Bucky]_ Alors coéquipier ?! Un petit volcan ?! Je sais que tu veux venir avec moi !** ****

**Bucky : Tes arguments sont très convainquant ! **

**Scène : Dans le repère de McFist.**

**Viceroy : _[En train d'écrire sur des feuilles mais se rend compte de quelque chose et regarde en dessous du bureau pour voir une créature lui faisant un câlin au pied]_ Hey ! Mon pantalon à pince..On dirai que le destructeur en a oublié un ! ** ****

_**[La petite créature lui fait un bisous sur la joue et saute dans les bras de celui-ci]** _

"AW, il est trop mignon !" Dit Rose.

_Viceroy sourit, se souvenant des moments avec Nicolas._

**Viceroy : Aw, tu es plutôt mignon toi ! **

**Scène : Sur le volcan avec Howard et la flûtiste.**

**Howard : _[Se marre en embêtant la fille avec des nachos dans ses mains]_**

**La flûtiste : Arrête Howard, tu m'entend ?!**

_**[Howard continue]** _

**La flûtiste : Hey, c'est pas drôle ! _[Howard se barre en courant, elle le suis]_ Je vais le dire à la prof ! ** ****

"Howard.." Gémit avec colère Heidi.

**Randy : _[Avec Bucky]_ 1 mètre 50 hein ? **

**Howard : Ouais, elle va partout ou je vais ! **

**La flûtiste : Franchement, ça me fait pas rire !**

**Scène : Dans le repère de McFist.**

_**[La créature était dans une niche rose douiller]** _

"J'arrive pas à croire que vous ailliez gardé ça !" Crie McFist.

"C'est mon invention, je décide si je garde ou pas !" Ce défend Viceroy.

**Jin : Viceroy ça il y es, je vous ai débarrasser de ces céphalopode ! Maintenant, il faut régler les honoraires du destructeur..Oh ? _[Remarque la créature]_ Comment j'ai pu te rater toi ? _[Sort son machin pour le capturer]_**

**Viceroy : _[Arrive]_ Nicolas ? _[Remarque la niche vide]_ NICOLAS !**

"Pourquoi Nicolas ?" Demande Alya.

"Il a une tête à s'appeler comme ça !" Dit Viceroy.

_**[La voiture se barre, Viceroy remarque le petit enfermé à l'arrière]** _

**Viceroy : _[Va se mettre sur sa moto]_ Nicolas, papa va te sauver mon bébé ! **

**Scène : Sur le volcan.**

**Bucky : _[Prend du sable sur son doigt et le goûte]_ Hein ? Ce sont les même sédiment qu'au pied du volcan ! ** ****

_Tout le monde furent dégoutté de Bucky._

"BUCKY, tu sais que tout le monde à marché sur cette terre !" Dit Debbie.

_**[Randy et Howard regardent le font du volcan]** _

**Randy : Mon petit Howard, notre heure de gloire est arrivé !**

**Howard : C'est de loin la meilleure idée qu'on ai eu ! **

**Flûtiste : _[Plus loin à coté d'eux]_ Vous êtes des idiots ! **

_La salle se marre à l'intervention de la jeune fille._

"Elle a pas tord !" Dit Heidi.

"HEY !"

_**[Randy prend son téléphone]** _

**Randy : Attention Howard, prêt ? feu..cracher ! **

**_[Les deux crachent dans le volcan]_ **

"Bordel.." Soupire Heidi.

"Randall ! Je t'ai permis d'y aller pour que tu écoute pas pour cracher là-bas ! " 

"Désolé Maman !" 

"Je sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve ?" Demande Kelly à Guy qui rougit instantanément.

"Mais..Rien, je t'assure !" 

"Mais oui, mais oui !"

**Howard: Epic ! **

_**[Randy regarde Howard et remarque quelque chose]** _

**Randy : Hey, ou sont les nachos de la victoire ? **

**_[Howard essuie sa bouche pleine de nachos]_ **

**Scène : La voiture qui se gare au pied sur volcan avec Viceroy qui le suis.**

**Jin : _[Ouvre le coffre et prend la créature]_ Et voila mon petit gars, il est temps pour toi de disparaître à jamais ! _[Se prépare à jeter la créature jusqu'à ce que Viceroy arrive]_** ****

**Viceroy : Alte-là ! _[Se lève, prend l'arme des mains de Jin]_ Donnez-moi ça ! ** ****

**Jin : Oh ? qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! **

**Viceroy : Vous ! Je vous interdit de faire disparaître mon Nicolas ! _[Fait un câlin à sa créature]_ **

**Jin : J'ai un contrat signé qui m'autorise à éliminer tout ce qui est gluant ! **

**Viceroy : Et moi, je me moque de votre contrat ! _[Met le papier en boule et le jette dans le volcan]_**

"Euh..il fallait peut-être éviter de faire ça.." Dit Alya. ****

"Pourquoi ?" Demande Marinette.

**Jin : Vous venez de jeter le document légal qui cèle notre accord ! **

_**[La créature saute dans le volcan, faisant peur à Viceroy]** _

**Viceroy : NICOLAS ! SURTOUT PAS DE PANIQUE, PAPA ARRIVE MON BÉBÉ ! _[Regarde Jin avec colère]_ Aidez-moi à descendre ! **

"Pour ça.." 

Jin **: Oh ça non, tous les êtres répugnant que j'ai fais disparaître son au fond de ce ravin et cherchent surement à ce venger du destructeur !**

"Pourquoi vous les jetez dans le volcan aussi ?!" Demande Howard.

**Viceroy : Oh ils sont inoffensifs, seul le mélange de quelque éléments chimiques très rare et très toxique pourrait les rendre instable ! Il faudrait du l’ex-trine, du sulfate de sodium-**

**Scène : Avec Randy et Howard.**

**Howard : Et du gongzandac... _[En train de lire les ingrédients des nachos]_ Comment tu voulais que je résiste à tous ces ingrédients ?!**

"Oh mon dieu.." Commence Sabine.

"Ils mettent tous ça dans nos repas ?!" Demande Kim.

"Pas étonnant que de temps en temps, on est malade.." Dit Thérésa.

"Je vais me plaindre à leurs producteurs !" Dit Chloé.

"Je crois que papa aussi..regarde son visage, il est tout rouge de colère.." Dit Guy à Kelly.

"Oh nan.." 

**Randy : Tu as dis qu'on partagerai le paquet ! **

**Howard** **: Ouais mais c'est moi qui les ai portés ! Ça serait un comble que tu partage pas avec moi !** ****

**Randy : D'accord sauf que tu as tout mangé ! _[Les deux essaient de saisir la boite]_ C'est mon nachos ! _[La boite s'arrache et part dans le volcan]_** ****

**Howard : Bravo, bien joué Cunningham !**

"Non bien joué à vous deux, maintenant il va encore y avoir du danger.. !" Dit Heidi.

**Scène : Dans le volcan.**

_**[Des petites créatures viennent manger le nachos, les créatures se multiplient tous ensemble pour devenir un gros monstre]** _

"Qu'est-ce que disait ?!" 

**Scène : Sur le volcan.**

**Bucky: Tu m'as trahi pour arriver à tes fins Randy, c'est honteux !**

**La Flûtiste : Aller viens Bucky, on redescend ! **

**Randy : Bucky ! Je suis désolé..** _**[Regarde Howard partir]**_ **Et toi, tu vas où comme ça ?**

**Howard : Je dois respecter la règle du mètre 50 ! _[Part]_**

"Pour une fois qu'il respecte quelque chose.." 

"C'est pas vrai !" 

_**[Randy baisse la tête en soupirant, il sent le tremblement et va regarder dans le volcan]**_ ****

**Randy : QUOI ?! _[Voit le monstre se former, il évite les tentacules de justesse]_ Je crois que c'est mauvais signe ! _[Se barre en courant]_** ********

**Scène : Avec Howard, Bucky et la flûtiste.**

**Howard : _[S'enfuit en voyant les pierres voler vers eux, ils courent tous ensembles pour échapper aux pierres]_**

**La flûtiste : Le volcan entre en éruption ! **

_**[Bucky se fait prendre par une tentacule et l'emmène dans une grotte]** _

**La flûtiste : Où est Bucky ? C'était quoi ça ?!**

**Howard : Excellente question mais on va aller discuter de ça ailleurs, je sais pas moi, dans le bus par exemple ?! _[Pousse la jeune fille loin de la grotte]_**

"Attend, tu voulais laisser Bucky seul dedans ?!" Demande Randy à Howard.

"Quoi ? mais non.."

"Si si.." 

"Bon ça va, désolé mais j'ai paniqué !" 

_**[Des tentacules viennent les prendre]** _

**Scène : Avec Jin qui aide Viceroy à descendre dans le gouffre.**

**Jin: Faut qu'on s'en aille Viceroy..**

**Viceroy : D'accord, descendez-moi que je récupére mon Nicolas ! _[S'attache à la voiture avec la corde, mais en descendant, la corde se cass_** ** _e]_** **AAAAH !** ********

"Elle a pas tenu longtemps la corde.." Dit Debbie.

**Jin : C'est pas bon du tout ça ! Moi je mets les voiles ! _[S'en va]_**

"A le bata-"

"NINO !" 

**Viceroy : _[Tire sur une languette et sa chemise se gonfle, le faisant flotter dans les aires et rebondir partout jusqu'à ce poser devant Nicolas]_** ****

_La salle rigolent à cette invention._

_**[Des tentacules sort de derrière lui, il fut surprit et protège le petit derrière lui]** _

**Viceroy : Ne t'en fais pas Nicolas, papa est là ! _[Sort un vaporisateur]_ méchant céphalopode ! _[Du feu en sort et fait reculer la créature, il regarde Nicolas]_ Mon bébé, tu n'as rien ! ** ****

"On dirai maman quand on se blesse.." Dit Guy à Kelly.

"J'avoue.."

"Je vous entend les enfants !" Dit Droosha.

**_[Nicolas met le vaporisateur en lui]_ _(Cette phrase ne sort pas de son contexte xD)_**

**Viceroy: Dis donc vilain garçon, tu as volé le lance flamme de papa ! _[Une tentacule le prend et le jette sur le mur]_**

**Scène : Avec Randy qui descend le volcan.**

**Randy : Whoa !! _[S'arrête au bord de la grotte]_**

**Howard : _[Dans la grotte]_ Aw, j'ai son tentacule dans la bouche ! _(Cette phrase non plus xD)_**

"..." 

_La plupart des personnages rougissent à cette phrase, d'autres essayent d’étouffer leurs rires et d'autres ne comprennent pas leurs réactions._

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ?" Demande Howard en regardant Randy qui était totalement rouge au visage.

"Euh..tape sur internet le mot que je vais t'envoyer par message.." 

"..."

"..."

"OH NON MAIS VOUS ETES SALE LES GARS, C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE !" Hurle Howard tout rouge.

_Des personnages explosent de rires ne pouvant plus se retenir de rire._

"Bon..on se calme..regardez !" Dit Eva entre 2 rire.

**Randy : Howard ?**

_**[Dans la grotte, le monstre tenait les 3 adolescents, il était sur le point de manger Howard, une lumière rouge surgit et le Ninja fit son apparition]** _

**Ninja : Il est temps de s'occuper des innocents ! _[Des mots et des dessins apparu autour du monstre, il sort son katana]_ Ninja rondel ! _[Coupe des tentacules]_ Ça à marché ! ** ****

_**[Le monstre s'énerve et s'agite]** _

**La flûtiste : Ninja, ça n'a pas marché ! **

**Ninja : Ouais, merci j'avais remarqué ! _[Met un coup d’épée pour ne pas que le monstre le touche]_**

_**[Le monstre prend des pierres]** _

**Ninja : _[Il esquive les pierres lançaient sur lui]_ Il s'est pas visé ! _[Ricane mais pleins de rochets s’écrasent sur lui]_**

_Les personnages grimacent pour le Ninja._

"J'aurai du me taire.." 

_**[Le monstre regarde les adolescents sur le point de les mangers mais remarque Nicolas au loin, il le prend]** _

**Ninja : _[Sort des débris]_ Ohh..**

_**[Nicolas lance du feu sur le ventre du monstre, le trouant sans soucie et le laisse tomber]** _

**Ninja : Le feu ! _[Se lève]_ AH AH C'EST CA ! _[Remarque une plaque à roulette]_ Comme on dit: "Rien de mieux qu'un peu de lave pour combattre une grosse larve !" ** ****

"Personne ne dis ça !"

**Bucky : Personne n'a jamais dis ça ! **

"Tu vois !"

_**[Le Ninja court sur les murs et lance son écharpe puis accroche la roue avec et tourne pour l'ouvrir, de la lave en sort]** _

**Ninja : Prend ça ! **

**La flûtiste : C'est ça ton plan, nous faire fondre avec de la lave en fusion ?! **

**Howard : Ouais, admet le Ninja ! Tu as été plus inspiré ! ** ****

_**[Le Ninja prend ses katanas]** _

**Ninja : Ce n'était que la phase 1 ! **

**Bucky : La phase 2, c'est quoi ?! **

_**[Le Ninja découpe le tentacule du monstre qui atterrit dans la lave]** _

"Tu peux faire pareil avec l'autre derrière ?" Demande Guy à Randy en chuchotant.

_Randy rigole._

**Ninja : CA ! _[Il esquive une autres attaques et coupe une autre tentacules en plusieurs morceaux, le monstre jettent les adolescents vers la lave, tout les trois crient hors caméra et le Ninja roulent des yeux, la caméra montre qu'ils les ont sauvés]_ Hey, vous êtes sauvés ! ** ****

_Tout le monde se font un facepalm._

**Bucky : Oh..**

_**[Les 3 sortent de la grotte]** _

**La flûtiste : Merci Ninja ! **

**Howard : Ta cru que j'ai eu peur ? **

"OUI !" Hurle tout le monde face à Howard.

_Celui-ci croise les bras en faisant la mou._

_**[Le Ninja revient dans la grotte et remarque le monstre qui remonte à la surface]** _

**Ninja : Qui cacherai un gros céphalopode dans un volcan artificiel ? _[Il remarque Viceroy tomber derrière lui]_ Viceroy ! J'aurai du m'en douter ! _[Le retient par le col]_**

"Mais non, c'est pas moi qui les a mis là !" Dit Viceroy.

"Mais c'est vous qui a inventé les céphalopodes ?!" Répond Randy.

"Touché.."

**Viceroy : Ninja, pitié, sauve mon petit Nicolas, il est sens défense ! **

**Ninja : Nicolas, c'est qui ce Nicolas ?! _[Regarde la créature au loin, les descends le montre en gros plan]_ Oh oui, attendez-moi au sommet ! **

**Viceroy : _[Les yeux doux]_ D'accord...**

"Bordel.." Viceroy soupire.

_Les autres se marrent._

**Ninja : Ninja céphalo sauvetage ! _[Sauve Nicolas]_**

_**[Le volcan tremble et grogne, Viceroy sort du volcan avec le Ninja derrière lui]** _

**Ninja : Tu es un peu puant toi dis donc ! **

**Viceroy : Mon Nicolas ! OHH, Ninja, comment je pourrai te remercier un jour ?**

**Ninja : Vous pourriez prendre des vacances et ne plus aider mon pire ennemi à essayer de me détruire !? **

**Viceroy : J'ai bien une maison de vacance en Provence..Vendu ! **

"Bien joué !" Rigole Howard.

"C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE J'AI PAS EU DE ROBOT ALORS ?!" Hurle McFist à Randy.

"Ouais et franchement, ça faisait des vacances, surtout de pas voir ta tronche !" Dit Randy en lui tirant la langue.

"OH TOI TU VAS VOIR !" 

"PAS DE BAGARRE !" Hurle Rosalina.

_**[Le Ninja jette Nicolas à Viceroy]** _

**Viceroy : Oh, oulala ! _[La créature atterrit sur la tête de celui-ci, le faisant voler en arrière hors du volcan]_**

_La salle se met à ricaner._

_**[Le volcan tremble encore plus et la créature en sort avec la lave en dessous de lui]** _

**_Ninja_ : Ninja évasion ! _[Il se barre]_** ****

_**[La lave détruit le monstre et coule le long des rochets]**_ ****

_**[Les adolescents sortent vite de la grotte, un rochets s'éclatent devant Bucky qui à sauté dans les bras de la flûtiste, le Ninja se pose à coté]** _

**Bucky: Ninja ! **

**La flûtiste : Tout ça, c'était calculé ?**

**Ninja : Euh...oui..je veux dire..OUI ! **

"Menteur.." 

_Randy rigole embarrassent._

**La flûtiste : Je t'en suis très reconnaissante Ninja ! _[Lâche Bucky]_**

**Howard : C'est vrai, ça commencer à devenir un peu trop touristique !**

**Bucky : Oh, Randy à disparu ! C'est horrible ! **

**Ninja : Oh..c'est gentil de t’inquiéter pour m-pour ce garçon, que je ne connais pas, mais rassure toi, je vais retourner là-bas et sauver votre ami ! **

"Bien tenté !" Rigole Debbie.

**Bucky : Super, parce-que je vais être retenu pendant 1 mois si je ne reviens pas sans lui ! C'est trop long, je n'y arriverai pas ! _[Le Ninja grogne]_**

"Pardon Randy !" Dit Bucky.

"Ce n'es rien !" 

**Ninja : _[A Howard]_ Emmène-les au bus !**

**Scène : Dans le bus.**

_**[Madame Discoll vérifie les élèves]** _

"Oh non pas elle !" Se pleins Nino.

_Alya le réconforte._

**Madame Discoll : Alors, voyons voir lesquelles d'entre-vous vont recevoir une jolie retenu d'un mois ! **

**Steevens, présent, Julian présent !**

_**[Le Ninja se pose sur le dessus du bus]** _

"Et personne ne t'a entendu ?!" Demande Adrien à Randy.

"Si, moi mais je croyais que c'était un oiseau qui s'est écrasé sur le bus.." Dit Thérésa en étant embarrassé. ********

**Madame Discoll : Howard présent, Miss flûte présent ! **

_**[Bucky tremble de peur]** _

**Madame Discoll : Ah, Bucky présent ! Randy..? _[Regarde le siège et le voit]_**

**Randy : On est présent tous les deux madame ! **

"Me dis pas que tu l'as pas vu Bucky ?!" Demande Alya.

"J'étais occupé à stresser !" 

"Et les autres ?!" 

"..."

"On est tous aveugles, c'est pas possible !" Soupire Debbie. ****

**Bucky : _[Regarde Randy avec choque]_ Oui ? Oh oui !**

Madame Discoll **: Tout le monde est présent, aucune retenu !** _[Fait parler le squelette]_ **Tous le monde à mérité une bonne petite glace !** _ **[Fait un câlin au squelette]**_ **Tu as toujours aimé les sucreries ! _[Ricane et fut surprit lorsque celui-ci perd une dent]_** ****

"Cette femme est folle..me dite pas que tous vos profs le sont ?!" Demande Nino.

_La classe de Randy se regardent tous dans le silence._

"Oh bordel..."

**Randy : _[Fait un check avec Howard]_ Mission accomplie! **

**Howard : _[Fouille le sac de Randy]_ Et sur une photo pour le prouver! _[Fait voir une photo un peu flou]_**

**Randy : EPIC!**

**Scène : Viceroy sur sa moto avec Nicolas.**

**Vice \- roi : _[Se balade avec la créature]_ La Provence! _[Reçoit de la bave sur le visage]_ Oh! Tu es mignon mais c'est vrai que tu es un peu puant! _[Part loin]_**

_**[L'épisode se fini]** _

"On passe au prochain épisode?" Demande Rosalina.

"OUI!" 

Rosalina mit alors, le prochain épisode en route avec sa télécommande dans sa main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commence: 9 Novembre 2020 (19h40)  
> Fini le: 11 Novembre 2020 (21h14)


End file.
